Casada con mi peor enemigo
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Hermione despierta en San Mungo despues de un accidente que no puede recordar ¿Que ha pasado con los ultimos 14 años de su vida? ¿Por que no los recuerda? y... un momento... ¿ELLA CASADA CON ÉL? Romance y humor! Hermione/Draco
1. ¿Que has venido a hacer aqui, Malfoy?

******Actualizado 29-12-11******

Vayaaaa, literalmente no actualizaba este fic desde hace AÑOS jajaja, que mala persona soy. Hace un tiempo me acorde de él y vi de nuevo la cantidad de gente a la que le gustaba y me decidí a continuarlo, sin embargo, no podía avanzar nada leyendo las terribles faltas ortográficas (no eran adrede eh!, sino que hace años escribía como pensaba jaja) que habían en él, por lo que he decidido tomarme el trabajo de modificarlo no sustancialmente sino en las palabritas que mas parecen escritas para Messenger que otra cosa. La historia en si me ha vuelto a divertir, tal y como me hizo hace años cuando comencé a escribirla asi que ahora, a pesar de que han pasado los años por nosotras, pienso continuarlo y espero aplicarle la misma chispa que le aplicaba cuando se publicó por primera vez, ya veremos que tal sale, no quiero dejarlas sin un final que vengo pensando desde hace tantos años. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todas aquellas que siempre han seguido ahí detrás del fic y cuyas palabras de ánimo han sido mi propulsor para escribir nuevamente esta divertida historia que deje hace un tiempo ya. Muchos besos a todas y espero pronto poder publicar el siguiente capítulo, una vez terminado el laaaargo proceso de edición xD, Ah si! Por cierto, debo mencionar que como esto lo escribí antes de que saliera Deathly Hallows, para efectos de este fic los sucesos de Deathly Hallows (e incluido el terrible epilogo xD) nunca sucedieron. Jojojo, hechas las aclaraciones, espero disfruten!

Hola a tods! Este es mi tercer fic H/D (al menos de los publicados xD) asi que espero les guste. Lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo y, como verán, me animé a publicarlo e ir poniendo los capítulos restantes también. Para los q gustan de Viviendo juntos… (mi otro fic) pronto voy a publicar los capitulos que faltan, asi que no se preocupen por ello . En fin, espero q les guste y me dejen un comentario :D Besosss!

**Capítulo 1: ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí Malfoy?**

La chica de pelo rubio y ojos raros que se hacía llamar Luna Lovegood le había explicado masomenos su situación antes de que llegara Harry. Le había dicho que unos insectos de la selva come cerebros se le habían subido mientras dormía y le habían absorbido la parte del cerebro en la que se encuentra la memoria. Para ella, Hermione, esto hubiese sido creíble a no ser porque… 1). No se encontraban en la selva y

2). Porque lo primero que hizo Harry al entrar fue decir, en realidad prácticamente gritar, "No creas ni una sola palabra de lo que dice!"

Así que ella, Hermione Granger, asustada y confundida después de 5 días de pedir explicaciones y no encontrar más que un escueto "si tu condición progresa, te relataremos lo que está pasando", estaba preparada para por fin poder escuchar las respuestas que tanto quería escuchar.

-Está bien, ¿por qué pregunta quieres comenzar? – le interrogó Harry.

-Quiero saber por qué están todos tan mayores… y yo también – Hermione pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Era cierto. El día que despertó en el Hospital de San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas lo primero que intento hacer fue recordar porqué se encontraba allí… sin embargo no podía recordar nada. Lo segundo que hizo fue verse en un espejo para ver si su rostro había sufrido de terribles heridas pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja: era el reflejo de ella misma pero mucho más grande: tenía el cabello algo largo, hasta la cintura. Ya no se encontraba tan enmarañado pero aún conservaba su cálido color miel, su rostro era diferente también. Tenía algunos cuantos rasguños pero nada de que preocuparse. Lo que si le preocupaba, y de sobremanera, era lo mayor que se veía; ya no tenía la cara redondeada de niña sino que su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso, con rasgos más finos y había adquirido una expresión de mujer. Su cuerpo también había cambiado…y mucho. Paso sus manos por su nuevo cuerpo notando las nuevas curvas que se habían formado. Ante tanta cosa rara y sin ninguna explicación, aquella vez solo pudo hacer lo que su mente le venía sugiriendo: gritó hasta que un sanador llegó.

Hermione abrió los ojos después de formular la pregunta. Harry se encontraba pensativo, callado, sin saber si contestar o no. Su silencio la perturbaba "_Por Favor Harry! Explícame ya! Llevo casi una semana con esta duda_!" pensó.

-Hermione… lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar raro pero tienes que intentar entender…

-¿Entender qué? Déjate de rodeos Harry! ¡Quiero saber que está pasando! – La muchacha preguntó exasperada. Harry la miró algo sorprendido mientras que la tal Luna Lovegood solo decidió salir de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Hermione, ¿qué es lo último q recuerdas?

-¿Lo último? – la pregunta la agarró por sorpresa – uhmm… creo que lo último que recuerdo es que me adormecían para meterme en el lago en Hogwarts. También estaba Ron pero… después ya no me acuerdo más…

-¿Y antes de eso? ¿Qué recuerdas?

-¿Qué? – Hermione se estaba poniendo furiosa. Se suponía que ELLA debía hacer las preguntas, no Harry. – Pues… LA PRIMERA PRUEBA! Si si, cuando te enfrentaste al dragón, Harry!... es cierto, acabo de recordar, me sumergieron en el lago para la segunda prueba!... ¿sucedió algo mientras estaba ahí?

Hermione lo miraba expectante. Harry solo pudo botar un resoplido.

-Herms… - El muchacho habló con una voz tan baja y calmada q Hermione sintió como si fuera un padre que intentaba explicarle a multiplicar a un niño pequeño. – Han pasado muchos años desde ese recuerdo. Muchos años y muchas cosas.

-¿'Ese… recuerdo'?... ¿A-a qué te refieres con "ese recuerdo"?

-Pues que es eso, solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo de hace más de 10 años atrás…

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Creyó que lo más seguro era que estuviese bromeándole… de seguro por ahí aparecerían los gemelos Weasley gritando "caíste!" pero, teniendo en cuenta que una broma no puede durar tanto como una semana, descartó la idea rápidamente.

-¿Qué…? – fue lo único q pudo pronunciar.

-Verás, tienes… tenemos 28 años Hermione. Hace poco estuviste de guardia en el ministerio y…

-¿Y…?

-Y tuviste problemas con unos mortifagos. Te arrojaron una gran cantidad de hechizos y eso, combinado con una caída pronunciada que tuviste, hizo que perdieras la memoria… por un tiempo, es lo más seguro.

-¿Qué? – Hermione pregunto atónita – ¡Es ilógico! ¡Es un mundo mágico! ¡Todo se puede arreglar con magia!... hace poco leí que…

-No, no se puede... es una mezcla de causas mágicas con naturales, no hay cura mágica que la puede revertir totalmente. Hemos tenido q consultar con sanadores muggles. Al parecer tienes algo llamado "amnesia anterógrada" es…

-Si si, lo sé. Eso te hace olvidar lo que sucede después de un golpe pero…

-¡Exacto! Si hubieses olvidado lo que sucedió después del golpe, al menos recordarías toda tu vida hasta el golpe pero… te quedaste en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Lo más seguro es que ahí influyó la magia. Herms, es un caso muy especial.

La chica miro confundida el cuarto por un rato. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry se sentía confundida, perdida, desolada.

-¿Y Voldemort?

-Voldemort fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo… ¿adivina por quienes? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo. Hermione también sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Nosotros?

-Tú lo has dicho, con Ron, Neville, Luna y todo el Ejército de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Ah? – preguntó ella muy confundida.

-Nada, después te explico – rió Harry rascándose la nuca. Se le veía algo más tranquilo. Su tranquilidad se debía a que esperaba que su amiga enloqueciera por lo que acaba de oír, pero al menos lo tomó bien y le creyó. Hermione parecía pensativa.

-Pero entonces… los mortifagos?...

-No logramos atrapar a todos. Aún persisten algunos, escondidos, tienen lideres pero no pueden hacer tanto daño.

-¿Y entonces por qué me atacaron a mí? – La chica preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La expresión de relajo de Harry volvió a una de incomodidad.

-Digamos que tú… Hermione… tú estás casada con un enemigo potencial para ellos. Si te matan, lo destrozan a él.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. De modo que estaba casada… no sabía que pensar y muchos nombres de chicos le pasaron por su cabeza, incluido Harry. Harry la miraba de forma rara, expectante, como para saber cuál era su reacción. El muchacho dudó si en decirle o no. "_Si le digo… va a ser un shock muy fuerte para ella… pero si no…_" pensó el ojiverde.

-¿Estoy casada?

-Si – respondió Harry mirando al piso. Hermione se hizo una idea.

-¿Con Ron? – Fue lo primero q preguntó. De cierto modo habló su inconsciente, pues ella estaba enamorada de Ron y lo primero que siempre hablan en estos casos son las ilusiones. Harry la miró a su vez que se mordía los labios.

-N…no...

-¿Entonces?

Hermione lo miraba expectante y ansiosa… y quizás algo decepcionada por el hecho de que no sea Ron pero… ¡estaba casada!... solo necesitaba saber con quién. Harry dudó por unos segundos.

-Herms, esto también te va a sonar raro… tú estás casada... – pero antes de que terminara la respuesta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente, dejando pasar a un hombre alto y rubio, guapo al ojo de Hermione… pero entonces lo reconoció y su expresión se volvió una de amargura total.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Malfoy? – la chica vociferó con voz iracunda mientras intentaba cubrirse con las sabanas al notar que el pijama era blanco y que se encontraba sin sujetador.

-Hermione, no te asustes, no tienes por qué cubrirte… – le susurró Harry en voz baja.

-No entiendo – La chica lo miró desentendida.

-No hay nada que tapes que él no haya visto antes… - Harry le dijo medio en broma medio serio. Hermione lo miró confundida – Herms… estas casada con él.


	2. El peor día de mi vida

Hola a todos! Wau! Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews! De verdad q no me esperaba tal acogida para el fic . Les agradezco mucho mucho mucho mucho, me han puesto muy feliz . Verán, este capitulo está un poco más largo y pos tmb no tan cómico… x lo mismo q enterarse q estas casada con tu enemigo de la niñez no es nada cómico ¬¬ , pero les prometo q los proximos van a estar de 10! Weno pues de neuvo les agradezco x los reviews! (Wa q feliz stoy) y acá les dejo la segunda parte. X cierto, no lo olviden:

- … - El personaje habla

"…" El personaje piensa

(FB) Flashback

00000000000000000000 Cambio de escena

Weno, ahora si acá el segundo capitulo.

**Capitulo 2: El peor día de mi vida**

Draco subió las escaleras corriendo y bajó unas cuantas de a saltos. Agradeció el físico que mantenía pues no había otra forma de saltarte 15 escalones y no irte de bruces contra la pared siguiente… pero eso le importó poco. Más interesado estaba en lo que le esperaba detrás de la habitación 42 de la cuarta planta: "Daños provocados por hechizos", ya q el hecho de que su esposa en esos momentos se encuentre tan cerca de la habitación donde alguna vez estuvieron los Longbottom lo asustaba más y lo ponía más ansioso. No era que no hubiera ido a esa habitación anteriormente, de hecho, durante las últimas 3 semanas (en las que Hermione estuvo hospitalizada), había tenido que estar ahí… viendo pasar sanadores, reconociendo sanadores, viendo como los sanadores lo reconocían y lo miraban de una forma un tanto no agradable… Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Le habían dicho que podría hablarle y, sobre todo, que podría verla despierta… cosa que había estado esperando hacer desde que ella había abierto los ojos hace tan solo unos días.

-Malfoy! – chilló una voz desde atrás de él. El rubio frenó en su caminar y volteó para ver de quien era la voz (aunque ya se hacía una idea). La pelirroja lo miraba sonriente y sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que Draco no supo que era más brilloso: sus ojos o su resplandeciente cabello naranjadizo.

-Weasley… como está Hermione? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Se podrían decir que ciertas costumbres aún perseveraban con el tiempo.

-Creo q está bien… al menos eso dicen los sanadores…

-Entonces voy a pasar a verla…

-No Malfoy! – chilló Ginny con voz más aguda que la anterior… Draco la miró con un gesto de fastidio – Tú sabes cual es su condición… si te ve…

Odiaba reconocerlo pero la "Weasley menor" tenía razón… es decir… no todos los días ves entrar a tu habitación a quien tú crees es tu peor enemigo y q él te diga "hola como estas? Sabes? Has perdido los últimos 14 años de tu vida! Ah!...y estás casada conmigo!". Era completamente ilógico.

-Uhm… - fue lo único q respondió. Ginny sonrió.

-Ves? Por qué mejor no te sientas con nosotros? También estamos esperando para ver a Hermione… - La pelirroja lo comenzaba a jalar hacia una pequeña salita fuera de la habitación. Se encontraba muchísima gente… "Genial!" pensó Draco sarcásticamente "más gente a la que muero por ver!".

El rubio estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas que más odiaba (saludar a la personas) cuando de pronto Luna Lovegood entró a la salita. Al parecer en ese momento todos parecieron olvidar la precensia de Draco y corrieron hacia la rubia.

-Como está?

-Está sana?

-Como reaccionó?

-Harry ya lo dijo?

La rubia fue tomada por sorpresa por esas preguntas y más que venían de todos los presentes en la sala. Draco la observó por un buen rato.

-Un momento… eso quiere decir que ella ya ha entrado a la habitación?

-S..si. Fue la primera – le contestó Ginny con voz nerviosa. Parecía que Draco fuera a decirle algo pero se contuvo.

-Y… quien está con ella ahora?

-Pues… - Ginny comenzó a dar pasitos hacia atrás. Sabía q, x más q Draco hubiese cambiado, ciertas costumbres siempre quedaban. En Draco Malfoy, aún persistían demasiadas. No era q le tuviese miedo… le había aprendido a conocer e incluso estimar en los últimos años pero… francamente, la idea de que de su boca salga un "avada kedavra" después de q ella le contestase quien estaba en la habitación en esos momentos, se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-y?

-Pues está Harry pero… -.

Ni bien Ginny juntó la silaba HA con la silaba RRY, Draco no le prestó más atención y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione. Ginny corrió detrás de él.

-Espera no…

-Me vas a decir que Lovegood y Potter han entrado, han hablado con ella, y yo no puedo entrar? – le respondió Draco con voz irritada y cara de asco.

-Tú sabes que su situación… - Pero Draco ya no le prestaba más atención a la pelirroja.

Delante de la puerta de entrada se encontraba un sanador con unos archivos. "Esto no me puede estar pasando!" pensó el chico mientras el sanador sacaba una pluma.

-Nombre?

-Draco Malfoy – Respondió el chico con voz aburrida mientras cruzaba los brazos. El sanador alzó la vista.

-Nombre completo…

Draco resopló. Odiaba su segundo nombre!... aunque en realidad, en esos momentos, su lista de "cosas y personas que odiaba" se había incrementado en 10 veces la lista anterior.

-Draco… Draco Lucius Malfoy – Respondió con voz baja. El sanador lo quedó observando por unos momentos. Pasó de observar el cabello rubio platino del muchacho para observar sus ojos grises. Draco se estaba exasperando. Esto era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando hacía trámites o cuando entregaba sus identificaciones. Estaba pensando seriamente en ponerse un tatuaje en la frente que dijera "si, mi padre está en Azkaban, y que?".

-Puede pasar – le dijo el sanador, no sin antes no dirigirle una última mirada a sus rasgos tan parecidos a los de su padre. Draco resopló con mal humor cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta pero, por alguna extraña razón, cuando tocó la dichosa perilla sintió que todo el mal humor acumulado durante los últimos días se esfumaba.

El olor a durazno de la habitación lo invadió… y lo hizo sentir calidamente feliz. No había duda que, si bien era cierto Hermione había olvidado los últimos años de su vida (incluido a él), no había perdido el gusto por ese perfume q a él siempre lo volvía loco. Justo cuando pensaba que la vida, después de 3 fatídicas semanas, se había vuelto a acordar de él… un colérico "Q has venido a hacer akí, Malfoy?" lo recibió.

No pudo reaccionar… no supo que decir. Se encontraba ella acostada en aquella cama… se le veía hermosa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de nuevo… el chico sintió una punzada en el estomago al recordar que había pensado que nunca más los iba a volver a ver de esa forma… abiertos. Pasó su mirada por toda la chica y notó como ella se incomodaba cuando él se detuvo en sus pechos. Hermione se había sonrojado y había jalado las sabanas para intentar cubrirse. Y Draco aún no podía hablar.

-Hermione, no tienes xq cubrirte – escuchó que Harry le decía. "no… Potter… ni se te ocurra" pensó el chico adivinando lo q estaba por venir.

-q? – escuchó que ella le decía. "no no no… Potter no se lo digas así!" pensó Draco, pero, por alguna razón, ni su boca ni su cuerpo en si le respondían y no pudo hacer nada más que observar lo que estaba por venir.

-No hay nada que tapes q él no haya visto antes. Herms… estas casada con él.

"Estupido Potter!... x tu cicatriz se te ha salido lo último que te quedaba de cerebro?" Pensó Draco cuando observó la expresión de Hermione. Definitivamente, ese era el peor día de su vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione miró por unos minutos a Harry. No sabía si golpearle o gritarle. Con esas cosas no se juegan! Ella acababa de perder los últimos 14 años de su vida y él le venía con bromitas de esa índole!.. por que era una broma ¿no?

-Harry! – chilló – no es gracioso!

-Qué? – Murmuró Harry frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se exasperó aún más: ¿Cómo era posible q su mejor amigo le hiciera eso?

-Como puedes bromear con una cosa así!

-No es una broma Herms… - Harry estaba a punto de explicarle pero fue cortado rápidamente por una bofetada de la muchacha. Hermione se mordió el labio a la vez que se ponía muy roja.

-Lo… lo siento Harry es q… -.

Se sentía triste, vacía y sobre todo perdida. Definitivamente lo que le estaban diciendo era una broma. Por un momento imaginó a los gemelos Weasley entrando en la habitación con gorritos de fiesta y serpentina diciendo "lo sentimos, esta vez si nos excedimos Hermione. La verdad q si, es una broma, le pagamos a un tipo para q tome poción multijugos y se convierta en Malfoy. ¿Nos perdonaras por esta inocente broma?", sin embargo incluso una broma de esa índole sería cruel. Notó como Harry le sonreía a pesar de la gran mancha rojiza que se empezaba formar en su rostro y también notó como la mano de él se posaba sobre la suya. Su sonrisa, así como sus palabras, parecía sincera. "Que está pasando!" pensó antes de virar su mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

Le miró: El seguía callado, mirándola simplemente. Cuando notó que los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él, cambió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventana. Notó que sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño, probablemente de rabia o amargura. Se le veía guapo, mucho más que en el colegio y se le veía no tan frío como antes, pero eso no cambiaba que siguiera siendo Draco Malfoy. No podía decir con total exactitud si los 10 minutos que siguieron en silencio, ella se la pasó observando a Draco o simplemente intentando analizar las palabras de Harry. Aún no se lo creía, algo debía estar mal… pero no encontró mejor forma de expresar su incertidumbre que quedándose callada y obligando al silencio a los dos hombres frente a ella. Quería gritar, llorar, golpear una almohada… bueno, golpear a Draco tmb se le pasó por la cabeza pero sabía que no podía. Simplemente se había quedado inmóvil… como si el hechizo petrificador más fuerte le hubiese alcanzado justo a ella.

-Hermione… - Harry dijo suavemente. La chica levantó la vista para darse con Harry que la miraba con los labios muy juntos, excesivamente juntos. "Abre la boca y dime que es una broma" pensó la ex gryffindor – Verás… lo que te dije es verdad…

-Como puede ser verdad? – murmuró la chica. Le había comenzado a hartar el leve dolor de cabeza q se le había empezado a formar, le había empezado a hartar el mechón de cabello q caía sobre su cara, le había empezado a hartar la extremadamente suave voz de Harry para referirse a ella y, sobre todo, le había empezado a hartar la precensia muda de Malfoy en ese lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear levemente. Harry se apresuró en abrazarla.

No quería llorar ¡odiaba llorar frente a personas!... sobre todo frente a personas que odiase, como Malfoy.

-Necesito q te vayas Harry – dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho de lentes que aún la sostenía abrazada – y tú también Malfoy.

Le dijo al rubio que se encontraba al pie de la cama. No se había dado cuenta de lo despectiva que había sonado su voz, lo notó recién cuando vio el puño de Draco cerrarse aún más.

-NO! – Harry apresuró a hablar antes de que lo haga Malfoy – no, no, Herms, yo me marcho. Prefiero que te quedes y converses a solas con él. Él es el q te debe explicar tu situación – le respondió Harry. "no kiero q ÉL me explike nada" pensó Hermione.

-Harry…

-En serio Hermione, es lo mejor -.

Harry le sonrió por última vez antes de dirigirse donde Draco. Le dijo algo y luego le dio la mano. En unos breves segundos se había quedado a solas con el rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible en los últimos años… bueno, los últimos años que recordaba. Por fín había entendido que estaba casada, y precisamente con ese "rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible en los últimos años que recordaba".

Se sintió mareada y se recostó en la almohada. Aún no podía creer que estuviese casada… y con él! Lo habría hecho por dinero? Por obligación? Por miedo? Por despecho?... y si… ¿por amor? Lo vio mirarla fijamente. Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su estomago y, el hecho de imaginárselo besándola, incrementó dicho hormigueo de modo que lo definió como "snitchs en su estomago".

-Malfoy… - le dijo ella luego de mucho tiempo de haber estado en silencio. Su voz era insegura, nerviosa e incomoda – si es cierto lo que Harry dice, esta situación no me pone muy contenta que digamos…

-No creas que a mi si, Granger – le cortó Draco rápidamente enfatizando la última palabra. "Granger". Hermione pensó que su voz había cambiado… ya no era fría ni arrastraba las palabras, pero en ese "Granger" sintió una pequeña ola de resentimiento.

-No sé… - Hermione hizo como si no hubiese escuchado su comentario – no sé cuando saldré de aquí ni si recuperaré la memoria lo antes posible. Pero prefiero intentar recordar antes de hablar contigo o de saber algo más sobre nuestra relación, en caso de que exista… por tanto… preferiría que no me visitaras hasta que pueda recordar algo o hasta que me comenten algo de mi situación.

Draco la observó un rato seriamente.

-No te preocupes, no voy a volver hasta que recuperes la memoria completamente…

-Disculpa… disculpa si te traté hurañamente, verás, no me hace muy feliz que digamos enterarme que estoy en estas condiciones con la persona que menos me agrada.

Draco arrugó el ceño a la vez que se volteaba para irse.

-Toma – dijo Draco haciendo aparecer en sus manos un ramo de flores – eran para ti… puedes dejarlas ahí tiradas si quieres, de modo que se sequen y no tengas que recordar que te las di yo. Si quieres llamo a Weasley para que entre, hace mucho rato que quiere entrar y estoy seguro que mueres por verlo -.

Murmuró Draco con un tono un tanto huraño antes de salir dando un portazo detrás de él. Hermione se hundió en la cama y se tapó la cara con las sabanas. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida… o al menos de lo que recordaba de ella.

Ola! Jaja, q tal?. Weno, me disculpo con las personas q esperaban gritos, arañasos y "avadas kedavras" a Draco después de la revelación de Harry, pero es como me imagino q la Hermione de cuarto año podría reaccionar. Si pienso en como reaccionaría yo, seguro le tiraría el zapato a Malfoy pero hay q tener en cuenta q Herm es un poco mas madura, jajaja . Posh espero q les halla gustado este capi desde dos de las perspectivas de los protagonistas, me gustó más la de Draco, eh? Tiene más sentido del humor, jaja. Weno el próximo capitulo se va a llamar **"Dime por favor que mi nombre no es 'Hermione Malfoy'!" **y lo tendrán en una semana aproximadamente, e incluso menos. Bueno pues, de nuevo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! Y me encantaría q me dejaran otros opinando e incluso diciendome q situaciones les gustaria q afrontaran ahora q ambos ya saben q estan casados. Gracias de nuevo nos vemos!

Silvia


	3. Dime por favor que mi nombre no es ‘Herm

Hola a todos! Me tengo que disculpar por la demora en la entrega de este capitulo… veran, han sido mis ultimos dias de universidad y he estad un poco ajetreada pero YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! En fin, les agradezco ENORMEMENTE por sus reviews, de verdad, me han subido mucho de animo y me han dado muchas fuerzas

Espero que le sguste este nuevo capitulo y me dejen comentarios contandome que les parecio ;)

Recuerden:

-...- personaje habla

-"..."- personaje piensa

FB - flashback

000000000000000000000000000 - Cambio de escena

Gracias y disculpen las molestias ;)

**Capitulo 3 : Dime por favor que mi nombre no es 'Hermione Malfoy'!**

Draco llegó a su casa lo más aprisa que pudo. Tiró las llaves al piso, se quitó el saco hábilmente y lo arrojó hacia una de los muebles beige que decoraban la salita. Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso mientras se sacaba la polera que traía, de modo que solo quedó en pantalón. Entró a una pequeña habitación decorada con espejos por todos lados, muchas maquinas y un gran televisor pegado en una de las paredes. Observó su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos: Era guapo, nadie podía decir lo contrario. Tenía un cuerpo demasiado bien definido y unos brazos que podrían ser el delirio de cualquiera, sin embargo, mostraba en esos momentos una cara de pocos amigos que desencajaba completamente con la armonía de su cuerpo.

Se fue directo hacia el costal negro que colgaba del techo y comenzó a darle golpes. Un puñetazo… una patada… dos puñetazos… tres patadas… puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, patada. Hermione había tenido razón, había sido bueno instalar un gimnasio muggle en su casa. Le había dicho que era saludable y que reducía los niveles de estrés. "Para cuando te harte el trabajo" le había dicho cuando compraron ese saco ante la mirada ceñuda de Draco. Había resultado cierto: era desestresante para cuando estaba harto… pero quien hubiese dicho que la primera vez que hubiese estado tan 'harto' hubiese sido precisamente por culpa de la mujer que compró el dichoso saco.

-Estupido saco – pronunció en una voz extremadamente baja, un susurro casi, cuando se desparramó en el piso totalmente agotado. – _Accio – _Murmuró sacando su varita del pantalón y haciendo que viniera hacia él una toalla que colgaba en uno de los percheros en el extremo de la habitación.

Se secó la cara y se levantó de nuevo. Necesitaba algo que lo distrajese ¿pero qué?. Hacia al fondo vio una radio muggle que Hermione había instalado "Hermione, Hermione… todo me la recuerda! Mierda!". Había visto como una vez de ese instrumento salía música… aunque el ¿Cómo? Nunca lo supo.

Así que se acerco e intentó prenderlo pero era extremadamente complicado, para empezar…¿Qué era esa cola con dos extremitos de metal que salía¿Para que servían tantos botones?. Presionó uno y la tapa del cd se abrió, Draco retrocedió de un salto.

-Estupidos muggles con sus estupidos aparatos. ¿Por qué se complicaran tanto? -.

Se rindió con la radio y se decidió por la televisión. Al menos sabía como funcionaba, era simple ¿no? Solo apretaba el botón rojo y luego, con los dos botones con flechitas, podía cambiar de canal. Tenía que admitir que había algo de la 'cultura' muggle que le gustaba y eso era el fútbol. Al principio lo había detestado… según él, era sobre "unos estupidos hombres mayores que no tuvieron infancia y perseguían como retrasados mentales una pelota", sin embargo, tiempo después, le agarró el gusto y era el único motivo por el cual prendía la televisión muggle de Hermione cuando ella no lo estaba viendo. Pero para su mala suerte en ese día (rematando el 'agradable' día que había tenido luego de su visita a San Mungo) era como si todos los canales de televisión se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en mortificarlo y, a propósito, se hubiesen dispuesto a transmitir simultáneamente telenovelas y reality shows, por lo que Draco, rindiéndose, dio otro 'click' en el botón rojo y se tiró en el piso de aquella habitación para pensar.

Tomó una buena cantidad de aire en sus pulmones para luego suspirar de manera sonora. Había sido un fatídico día. Por suerte ya era de noche y en breves horas iba a ser un día nuevo. Se sintió aliviado por un momento para luego recordar que precisamente en la mañana le habían comunicado que sus suegros iban a llegar en siete días y se hospedarían ¡oh sorpresa¿Dónde más? Pues en su casa.

-Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando! – Draco gruño mientas se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Se levantó del piso del gimnasio muggle y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala mientras se ponía de nuevo la polera que había dejado tirada en el gimnasio. Como pudo, encendió la chimenea y metió un poco de polvos flu, a la vez que introducía su cabeza en ella.

-Número 10 de Bird Street – murmuró con voz decidida a la vez que cerraba los ojos. El sentimiento de que su cabeza volaba a kilómetros de distancia de su cuerpo se apoderó de él. Odiaba usar los polvos flu para comunicarse con otras personas "Otro agregado a mi lista de 'cosas y personas que odio'… vaya! A este paso mi lista va a ser mas grande que la de la tasa de fertilidad de los Weasley!"

-Draco? – oyó que una voz suave decía, lo que lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

La mujer que se encontraba parada frente a él lo miraba con un aire sorprendido. Draco forzó una sonrisa pues sonreír no era precisamente lo que más le gustaba hacer cuando usaba los polvos flu para comunicarse.

-Dime Pansy… no te agradaría secuestrarme durante la semana? – preguntó con franca naturalidad.

-Eh… gracias pero no gracias. Tengo demasiado trabajo como para también estar ocupándome de un Mafoy. Dime Draco, deseas una taza de café o el sabor del polvo es suficiente? – le preguntó la mujer con sorna. Draco la miró con tirria.

-En serio Pansy! Necesito que me ayudes, hoy cara rajada me dijo que en una semana llegan los padres de Hermione y no quiero hacerme con ellos…

-Y que sugieres que haga yo?

-Habla con Weasley! – Draco protestó. Pansy Parkinson solo se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja – no me mires así! Hasta hace un tiempo salías con él, de seguro te escuchará. Pregúntale si puede alojarlos en su casa.

La muchacha de pelo negro lo quedó observando un momento antes de resoplar con amargura.

-De acuerdo, lo voy a intentar. Pero acuérdate que me vas a deber una por la eternidad Malfoy! Hablar con Ron ahorita es una de las cosas que menos quisiera hacer.

-Gracias! Eres la mejor – dijo sonriente a la vez que desaparecía.

-Si! Y tú un perdedor! – oyó a la lejanía que respondía la chica una vez que ya había vuelto a la sala de su casa.

Se quedó sentado en el piso de la sala y sonrió… al menos en todo el día se pudo permitir una sonrisa. Desde el jardín se acercó un perro color crema de tamaña grande, llevaba en su hocico cargada una correa y, al llegar al lado de Draco, le dio un suave cabezazo en su abdomen mientras hacía un puchero. Draco sonrió aún más.

-Esta bien muchacho, vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque – le dijo al perro a la vez que le ataba la correa – y… no me importa lo que diga Hermione, la próxima semana igual iré a San Mungo de nuevo. –

Se dijo para si mientras dejaba su varita en una mesa y salía de la casa con sus llaves en una mano y con la correa del perro en la otra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado 7 días desde que Hermione se había enterado que estaba casada con Draco. Durante toda la semana Hermione había recibido tantas visitas de tantas personas diferentes que se sentía completamente agotada, como si hubiese leído todo el libro de la historia de Hogwarts en solo una noche… aunque en realidad para Hermione, no hubiese sido una gran cosa.

Se despidió de la última visita de la tarde (una tal Nymphadora Tonks, de cabello rosa y que se había presentado como la esposa de Remus Lupin… aunque la torpeza de aquella mujer que parecía de su edad le hizo cuestionarse si sería cierto que era la esposa de uno de sus mas queridos profesores) cuando ya el sol se estaba ocultando por lo que, cansada y agotada después de la semana más rara de su vida, estaba dispuesta a organizar toda la información recibida.

A través de las múltiples visitas y de las conversaciones entre visitantes se había enterado que tenía nuevos amigos y que muchos sucesos habían acontecido durante los años que había olvidado. Así que, con sorpresa, se enteró que Fleur era parte de la familia Weasley (y que a su vez tenía 4 niños: los 4 pelirrojos como su padre e igual de bien parecidos como su madre); que Voldemort había sido derrotado en el ultimo año de Hogwarts (q x cierto se horrorizó cuando le dijeron q no estuvo presente en clases durante casi todo el año); que algunos mortifagos aún vagaban x ahí aunque ya sin tanta fuerza; que la copa de los tres magos la había ganado Harry… aunque desgraciadamente Cedric Diggory había muerto en ese torneo; que ella misma trabajaba en el ministerio y, al parecer, tenía un muy buen cargo; de la orden del fénix; de que Neville ahora era un herbologista muy famoso y con gran fortuna; que los gemelos tenían una tienda magnifica de bromas donde les iba muy bien… y un sinfín de acontecimientos que, si intentase enumerarlos todos, acabaría con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Sin embargo habían tres preguntas que las personas evitaban mencionar: '¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore?' '¿Por qué Sirius no ha venido a visitarme?' Y, sobre todo, '¿Es cierto que estoy casada con Malfoy?' Cada vez que Hermione hacía esas preguntas, las personas sonreían de una manera un tanto nerviosa y apresuraban a hacer comentarios como "pero mira la hora! No es tarde ya?" o "Hermione, parece que la almohada te incomodara, desearías que te la arregle?" o "Granger, mejor deja de hablar tanto y come un poco mas… mira que estas muy delgada y necesitas fuerzas si te quieres recuperar". Eso le exasperaba tanto como el hecho de tener que estar encerrada en una habitación sin poder recordar siquiera el nombre de la mayoría de magos que la habían ido a visitar durante esa semana.

Al día siguiente llegarían sus padres. Estaba un poco ansiosa por verlos y esperaba que ellos le comentaran sobre la situación muggle actual "espero que no se halla desatado una tercera guerra mundial… o algo así" pensó mientras se acomodaba sobre la gran cama. Dio un sonoro bostezo y, agitando su varita, hizo que las cortinas se cerraran y que las luces se apagaran. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Sobresaltada se incorporó rápidamente a la vez que tomaba su varita en sus manos y murmuraba el hechizoc para que de ella saliera luz.

-Quien es? -. Preguntó alzando su varita. De la oscuridad emergió una figura.

-Eh! Tranquila, no ha sido mi intención asustarte -.

Hermione observó al hombre parado frente a ella y, algo mas relajada, se volvió a echar sobre su almohadón.

-Sabes que la hora de visita ya acabó hace buen rato? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, son los beneficios de trabajar en el ministerio – le respondió el hombre pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ron Weasley había cambiado mucho: ya no era flacucho aunque si seguía siendo muy alto. Su cabello naranja lo tenía corto pero mas sedoso, sus pecas de niño ya habían desaparecido quedando ahora solo unas cuantas manchitas en su rostro, se le veía fuerte e imponente con su tunica negra de trabajo, tan distinta a las raidas tunicas escolares que usaba en Hogwarts. Pero si había algo que no había desaparecido en él, eso era su sonrisa infantil. Le sonrió a Hermione antes de posar una mano sobre su nuca y, poniendo una mueca, le dijo:

-Siento no haber podido visitarte antes, el primer día que despertaste estaba esperando para entrar pero se presentó un problema en el ministerio, tú sabes… bueno, no no creo que sepas porque no te acuerdas de cómo es el trabajo… pero… uhm… es un poco complicado todo esto, no? – rió nerviosamente mientras su mueca de desentendido aumentaba más. Hermione solo rió por lo bajo.

-Si Ginny me comentó y me dijo que no ibas a poder venir en todo el resto de semana, pero es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Si… y como te sientes?

Ron se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la cama de Hermione mientas la observaba seriamente. Hermione prendió las luces de la habitación con su varita, se había olvidado que estaban en parcial oscuridad.

-Bien supongo… exceptuando el hecho que la persona que esta sentada frente mío es completamente distinta a como recuerdo que era. Pero bueno, al menos no presento dolores.

Ron hizo un ademán de reírse pero se contuvo. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio embarazoso por unos instantes. Hermione, ansiosa, rompió dicho silencio.

-Y que ha sido de tu vida en estos años? Verás, me han comentado muy poco sobre ti…

-Pues yo estoy trabajando en el ministerio, supongo que eso ya te lo comentó Ginny – dijo mirandola a los ojos, a lo que Hermione respondió con un asentimiento – trabajamos cerca Hermione, de vez en cuando me ibas a visitar. Dime¿has recordado algo desde que te despertaste?

La chica se quedo mirando al piso, ausente durante unos segundos. Desde el día que se había despertado no había podido recordar nada, y eso que ya habían pasado 7 días. Pensaba que con la visita de todos sus amigos iba a poder recordar esos 14 años poco a poco, sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y ella aun no recordaba nada. Hermione se limitó a mirarlo y, con una media sonrisa, negó suavemente.

-La verdad es que no, y eso me preocupa. Uno de los sanadores me dijo que poco a poco iba a ir recordando pero… ahorita estoy en cero.

Ron la observó serio durante unos instantes para tomarle la mano y volver a sonreirle.

-Verás que pronto lo haces…

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas y que la habitación se hallaba un tanto más calida que hace un rato ¿Alguien habría puesto calefacción? Saco su mano de entre las de Ron y miró esquiva hacia la ventana. De pronto se acordó de las tres preguntas que hacía tiempo rondaban su cabeza "Bueno, si Ron no me las responde, dudo que halla alguien más que me las quiera responder"

-Ronald… - empezó ella pero se detuvo al escuchar una risotada por parte de 'Ronald'. Lo miró entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-Desde cuando soy 'Ronald'? – preguntó aun sonriendo.

-No lo sé, supongo que así te trato ahora que somos más grande¿no?

-No – respondió simplemente el pelirrojo aún riendo – La Hermione actual es tan cariñosa como extrovertida. Solo me llama 'Ronald' cuando bromea que está molesta…

Hermione se quedó mirandolo atónita mientras pensaba en _'La Hermione actual es tan cariñosa como extrovertida'_. ¿En que momento se habría vuelvo así? No es que se considerase aburrida ni mucho menos… pero pensaba que seria una adulta seria y no una bromista.

Ella también sonrió, aunque no supo exactamente el porqué.

-Esta bien, empecemos de nuevo. – dijo ella mientras sonreía y se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Se aclaró la garganta y poniéndose repentinamente seria dijo – Ron…

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente mientras le seguía la corriente a Hermione.

-Dime, Hermione Jane – Respondió serio y con el mismo tono de voz profundo que la chica había usado. Hermione comenzó a reírse.

-Ya! Deja de jugar!

-Tu empezaste, Herms!

-No! En serio… lo que te voy a preguntar es serio

-Uhm… esta bien, disculpa. Que me quieres preguntar?

Hermione Granger se quedó mirando sus zapatos por un instante…. Un momento!... si estaba casada…. ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE YA NO ERA 'HERMIONE GRANGER'!

-Oh no!... dime por favor que mi nombre no es 'Hermione Malfoy'! – se quejó la chica con ojos expectantes.

-Esa es tu pregunta seria? ¬¬

-No! – chilló – es una pregunta que acaba de surgir! Dime que no, por favor!

Ron la miró vacilante durante unos segunditos. Se moría por reírse pero sabía que, si lo hacía, un zapato le caería directamente a su sonrosada nariz. Prefirió empezar desde el comienzo:

-Hermione¿Cuánto sabes sobre tu relación con Draco?

-" 'Draco'? Desde cuando Malfoy es 'Draco' para Ron?" – pensó ella mientras ponía una cara extraña – No mucho… bueno, en realidad nada. Solo sé que estoy casada con él.

Y esas 4 palabras tuvieron una especie de reacción alérgica en la pelicastaña. Apenas pronunció "Estoy-casada-con-él", sintió como si hubiese tragado a tientas un trozo de cemento… en realidad, un trozo GRANDE de cemento. Sin embargo aquellas 4 palabras le sonaron tan naturales a Ron que Hermione pudo deducir que la actual Hermione disfrutaba de pronunciar a los cuatro vientos su estado civil.

-Y que más? – preguntó él

-Y… nada más.

Ron puso una cara incomoda y comenzó a rascarse la nuca. Ciertamente no sentía que él debiera de ser el indicado para hablar con Hermione sobre el tema pero, al verla con cara de desesperada y ansiosa, no le quedó de otra.

-Uhm… En el ministerio eres 'Hermione Granger'… - Ron empezó a relatar mirando nerviosamente un punto en el vacío. Hermione soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad

-"Uf, al menos una buena noticia" -. Pensó

-Pero… -.

-"Oh no…"

-Para todo Gran Bretaña tu nombre es Hermione Jane Malfoy… - refirió el pelirrojo posando su vista esta vez hacia una mosca que intentaba entrar por la ventana.

Mientras Ron seguía comentando cosas sobre 'Hermione Jane Malfoy', la 'Hermione a mucha honra Granger- no Malfoy' sintió un extraño peso en su garganta que bajó, como si se tratase de un elevador, hacia su estomago a la vez que un ligero temblor le recorría la espalda. Entre todos los apellidos existentes ¡tenía que tomar ese!... aún mejor: entre todos los hombres existentes ¡tenía que casarse con ese!

-"ah! ay no!" – pensaba mientras intentaba abrigarse pues el frío en su espalda se había multiplicado hacia todo su cuerpo.

-… aunque bueno, no te queda tan mal el apellido ¿eh?. – Escuchó que Ron terminaba su monologo mientras hacia aparecer una taza de té de alelí frente a ella. Hermione la recibió sin chistar.

-Aun no lo puedo creer – murmuró Hermione mientras soplaba el té para no quemarse. Ron la observó prudente durante unos segundos.

-Créeme, Hermione, que tú lo quieres mucho. Se que debe ser difícil para ti despertar y darte cuenta que te has olvidado de buena parte de tu vida… pero has vivido esos 14 años muy bien. Sé que al principio yo me oponía rotundamente a tu relación con Draco… – confesó Ron un tanto colorado. Hermione lo quedó mirando atenta - y eso era porque no creía que de verdad hubiese cambiado. Pero lo fui conociendo… y es una muy buena persona, y de verdad te quiere -.

Por algún extraño motivo, Hermione sintió que la taza pesaba un poco más a pesar de que el contenido ya estaba casi vacío. Intentó no pensar en las palabras de Ron en ese momento, ya tendría toda la noche para hacerlo.

-Uhm… Ron¿Cómo lo conocí?. Perdón, quiero decir… – La castaña se rectificó dándose cuenta que su pregunta sonaba un poco absurda, teniendo en cuenta que lo había conocido desde que estaba en primer año -. ¿Cómo fue que traté con él? Si hasta donde recuerdo, le odio!

-Fue después de que pasó todo lo de Voldemort. Cuando teníamos 20 años o algo así, cada quien se fue a diversos lugares a estudiar. Tú te fuiste a Escocia un verano a seguir un curso de tu curricula para trabajar en el ministerio, creo que fue ahí donde te lo volviste a encontrar. Aunque sé que al principio no se llevaron nada bien, supongo que aun quedaban los recuerdos de cuando eran chicos…

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-He tenido otros novios? – El cambio de tema fue tan radical que tomó por sorpresa a Ron.

-Pues si, verás… has tenido algunos cuantos… ehhh -. Hermione notó como Ron se ponía mas rojo de lo habitual y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos torpemente. La chica no tuvo el valor de preguntarle si ellos dos fueron novios pues lo supuso. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Y que hacía Draco en Escocia?... también iba a estudiar o algo así?

Ron volvió a su postura original. La miró a los ojos.

-Lo dudo. A decir verdad, creo que estaba escondiéndose: su padre en Azkaban, su madre desaparecida, él siendo perseguido por los aurores y el ministerio…

-Qué? – preguntó ella atónita.

-Aunque ya no era un mortifago… -. Y tras escuchar la palabra 'mortifago' Hermione se atoró con lo poco que quedaba de té, pero Ron hizo caso omiso – aunque ya no era un mortifago el ministerio le tenía tirado un ojo, por todo eso que sucedió con Dumbledore en sexto año…

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como anonadada. En esos breves minutos con Ron, había encontrado más información valiosa que toda la colectada durante su semana de visitas. Se acordó que Ron había mencionado a Dumbledore y pensó que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Ron, que ha sucedido con Dumbledore? -.

Ron puso una típica cara de 'metí la pata' mientras abría la boca a un radio del tamaño de una pequeña esfera. Fingió una tos y se puso a jugar con sus dedos mientras pensaba como decirle eso a Hermione, sabía que ella estimaba a Dumbledore.

-Verás Hermione… en el sexto año Dumbledore fue as… - estaba a punto de completar la frase cuando comenzó a sonar un sonido chillón y tedioso procedente de uno de los bolsillos de Ron.

Hermione se tensó mientras se tapaba sus oídos a la vez que Ron sacaba el aparato ruidoso, que terminó siendo un pequeño botón color gris.

-Uhm, Herms espérame un momento, ya vuelvo -.

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco y comenzó a hablar con el botón. A Hermione le habría parecido absurdo si es que no hubiese tenido en cuenta que, en 14 años, los medios de comunicación mágicos debieron de haber mejorado su calidad pero… ¿un botón?

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama intentaba descifrar la conversación que mantenía Ron con una mujer, que era la voz que salía del botón pero, al no poder interpretar el dialogo, prefirió cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

-Hermione – oyó que la llamaba el pelirrojo después de unos minutos. Se le veía algo sonrojado e incomodo – Mañana va a venir alguien a verte. Dice que te tiene que decir algo importante – refunfuñó Ron – bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Qué? – se quejó Hermione haciendo un ademán como para ponerse de pie – no te puedes ir! Estabas a punto de comentarme…

-Lo siento, de verdad, me tengo que ir… tengo un pequeño problema que resolver -.

La voz de Ron no convenció a la pelicastaña pues ella bien sabía cuando su amigo estaba mintiendo y cuando no por lo que, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos, lo volvió a interrogar.

-Es en serio Hermione! – Advirtió el pelirrojo – ya mañana terminaremos de charlar. Además deberías estar descansando – contestó Ron con voz severa y luego agregó con voz mas suave: - duerme bien, nos vemos mañana.

Desapareció frente a Hermione dejándola algo atónita y pensativa. "Oh rayos! Me olvidé de preguntarle cuanto saque en los TIMOS y si… oh, yo también podré aparecerme?". Y pensando aun en las apariciones y desapariciones, se durmió, no sin antes preguntarse ¿Quién seria la persona importante que la visitaría mañana y… por qué Ron parecía furioso con ella?


	4. Acaso sientes celos, Granger?

Hola a todas! Como estan? Este capitulo ya lo habia terminado hace unos dias pero como pense q estaba algo flojo decidi postergarlo hasta el dia en que decidiee arreglarlo. Básicamente esta igual solo que con un cambio en el final xD, a decir verdad ese cambio todavía no lo esperaba pero… en fin, ya está hecho! Ademas este capitulo es solo un puente para el proximo Jajaja. Ahora si tengo el fin de semana libre para ir a ver Piratas del Caribe 2 (yehh, alguna ya lo vio?) e ir de fiesta un ratito. Antes de ponerles el capitulo (que ha sufrido una gran variación hasta encontrar el nombre, jaja. Antes se llamaba "La visita no-invitada", después fue "Conversación", después fue "Sí" y por ultimo el nombre actual jeje) quisiera agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por siempre dejarme reviews! De verdad que, como ya lo he dicho antes, ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA! (oh es cierto, llegamos a los 100 reviews! Yehhh!).

Del capitulo 3 son : **Isabella Ryddle** (yo tmb kiero un Ron y un Draco sin camisa!), **Alejamoto Diethel** (jaja, la respuesta a tu pregunta es contestada en este capi xD), **Arsami** (epa! Hermione si va a tener flahses… uhm… pero q flashes! ;) jaja), **Agata Black** (va guapisima! A las hermanas hay q dominarlas! Amarrarle los brazos, ponerles un trapo en la boca y encerrarlas en la alacena hasta que algun dia alguien se acuerde de ellas! Si no lo sabre yo! Jajaja), **Fatima girl** (uhm si… Draco sufrió muchísimo antes de que llegara Hermione. No te preocupes que habra mucho muchisimo Hermione-Draco en este fic ;) ), **Dakota Malfoy** (gracias wapisima por tu review! Espero que este capi tmb te gsute xD ) , **Vampisandi** (Hermione se va a demorar un poco en recordar… pero va a tener pekeños flashes. Gracias x tu rview wapa! ), **Oromalfoy **(Ey! Tu eres de mi otro fic! Jaja, q weno q este te guste tmb . 'Viviendo juntos…' tmb lo voy a actualizar muy prontittitito. Gracias x tu review wapa!), **Harrymaniatica** (gracias! Por cierto Q si Draco de verdad kiere a Hermione… entonces no va a tener problema en ser paciente con ella xD), **Sakura-Granger** (Gracias x tu review! Ohhh q linda! (, espero q este tmb te guste D), **Tere-chan** (Si… debe ser horrible despertar y no recordar nada! Roguemos xq nunca nos pae eso! xD), **Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot** (jaja q nick mas largo! Jaja. Gracias x tu review! Sobe los suegros de Malfoy… no es q sean malos, sino que Draco es muy solitario y además el hecho de tener a los PADRES de Hermione en su casa va a hacer que la recuerde con mas frecuencia, que tortura, no?), **Jamesandmolly** (Ola! Uhm, veras… Draco se espera una semana para ver a Hermione por el simple motivo que le dolió mucho el comportamiento de ella con él y está esperando a que la situación se relaje. A mí me haría daño que la persona que quiero me mire con odio S… Wa, debe ser horrible…me esta dando muxisima pena Draco ( …), **Eris Malfoy** (Pues bueno… pronto se sabra como fue se conocieron, a decir verdad… muy pronto! Jaja), **Karicatura** (Olas! Pues weno… intentae no hacer sufrir mucho a Draco, jajja. Gracias x tu review!), **Hermione Malfoy35** (Olas! Veras, este capitulo no es tan divertido como el anterior… pero es un puente para el proximo xD. Espero q te guste!), **Sailor Alluminen Siren** (Pues bueno, ellos llevan casados un par de años y sobre si tienen hijos… me permito una pequeña risa pues lo descubriras al final de este capitulo ;) ), **Nue **(Olaaa! Muchas gracias x tu review! Espero q este capi tmb sea de tu agrado xD), **Lily Williams** (Ey! Gracias por el review! Aver si te lees este capi tmb y me dices que te pareció xD), **RociRadcliffe** (Si, tienes razon, me demoré mucho en publicar el capitulo pasado… espero que este no halla demorado tanto xD), **Meilin Snape… Kenobi Sparrow Bowie** (jaja… ¿kien es Bowie? Ah ese aun no me lo han presentado ;) jajaja, veras… sobre tu pregunta sobre si Snape esta x ahí en el fic… si! Si está xD, a deci verdad yo no creo que 'Snapi' sea tan malo como lo pintan. Va a aparecer en los siguientes capitulos y con un destape ¡que dara que hablar! Jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias x tu review!), **Silviota** (Olas! Oh! Te llamas como yo! (a menos q te llames Silvana y entonces no te llamas como yo, jaja) Q bueno q te haya gustado el otro capi xD. Espero q este te guste tmb! Gracias x tu review), **Zephyrpotter** (Ey wapa! Muchas gracias x el review xD), **Terry Moon** (Ohhh, a mi tmb me encanto la escena de Draco con su perro! Su perro en la vida real existe y se llama Scott y vive conmigo xD, jajaja. En este capitulo se resolvera el misterio de 'la persona que visita a Hermione' jaja, espero q te guste!), **Laura** (okis! Yo te mando el URL una vez que el capitulo ya este subido!), **Laila Doremi** (Ola! Ojala que la escuela te deje algo de tiempo para leer fanfics, a decir verdad.. es algo desestresante! No lo sabre yo que durante clases me imprimia fanfictions y me ponia a leerlos cuando estaba aburrida, jaja, pero NO LO HAGAS! Porque distrae mucho mucho, jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo, wapa!).

Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews! Espero que este pequeño capi sea de su agrado. Antes de empezar les recuerdo (solo para que no se hagan bolas):

-…- el personaje habla

"…" el personaje piensa

Ahora si, música lenta por favor:

**Capitulo 4 : "Acaso sientes celos, Granger?"**

-Ya es de día, bella durmiente! -.

Una voz sarcásticamente melosa e insoportablemente exasperante le hablaba en sueños. Hermione agarró una de las almohadas, aun sin abrir los ojos, y se tapo los oídos con ella.

-Despieeeeeerta! -

La voz era sin duda de mujer, tenia un tono cantarino y soñador, aunque el toque sarcástico, percibido por Hermione, aún no desaparecía por completo de la voz. La ahora llamada 'Hermione Jane Malfoy' apretó aún más la almohada contra sus oídos aunque aun no sabia de donde provenía aquel molestoso ruido pues aun no abría los ojos. Escucho que la voz, ahora un poco más grave, susurraba '_Sonorus_' justo antes de que se escuchara como un megáfono por toda la habitación:

-ARRIBA FLOJA!

La voz vibró con tanta fuerza en la habitación que Hermione, del susto, rodó de la cama dando un chillido y cayó de trasero al suelo con el pijama subido hasta las rodillas y de cara a la mujer que la había despertado de manera tan ruda.

-Hola de nuevo, Hermione -.

La mujer habló con su voz normal: sin expresión cantarina ni mucho menos con el amplificador, simplemente una voz suave y calmada… aunque con un toque de ironia o sarcasmo impreso en su voz. Hermione la quedó observando: se le hacía conocida de algún lado o se semejaba a alguien que conocía aunque no podía determinar 'quien' con exactitud. Tenía un impresionante cabello color negro cortado en flecos que le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho, su piel era blanca y sus labios tenían la forma de un corazón algo alargado por las comisuras de los lados, pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquella mujer eran sus asombrosos ojos oscuros con destellos color amatista en el iris.

Vestía una túnica color lila claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de zapatos usaba tacones altos, lo que la hacía verse imponente y quizás algo intimidante. Hermione agarró su pijama y se cubrió las piernas mientras se levantaba de mal modo.

-Por qué me has despertado así?

-Porque no te levantabas – respondió apagadamente con su suave y calmada voz.

-Esta bien pero hay otras maneras de despertar a las personas que ponerles prácticamente una trompeta en el oido – se quejó con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba su cama y se sentaba lentamente en ella. Había algo en esa chica que no le gustaba para nada… o de repente simplemente había sido el hecho de que la despertara de tan lindo sueño de una manera tan… "_poco femenina_", según su opinión.

La muchacha de pelo negro solo sonrió de manera un tanto cínica y, acercando con su varita una silla, se dispuso a sentarse. Hermione se quedó esperando a que se presentara. Durante toda su semana de visitas, se había acostumbrado a que las personas se auto-presentaran con voz empalagosa y que luego le hicieran algún cumplido como : "Que bien te ves", "Vaya! Tu belleza no ha disminuido en este tiempo", "Sigues igual de inteligente que hace unas semanas" e incluso "Estas de insomnio!" (Dicho por Percy Weasley… con lo que causó una mirada de los gemelos que decía algo así como "_Sigue tan patético como imbecil"_), sin embargo, de la recién llegada solo recibió un frío:

-Te ves fatal. –

Ok, la chica empezaba a desagradarle MUCHO. Hermione le echó una fuerte mirada de desden, por lo que la mujer de pelo negro se apresuro a agregar (no sin borrar su sonrisa):

-Pero que mas quieres? He sido mas sincera que todos los aurores y personas influyentes que te han venido a visitar durante la semana!

-Gracias pero no necesito tu sinceridad – respondió con voz fría mientras se acomodaba el rebelde cabello que insistía en taparle la cara. La misteriosa mujer solo soltó una sardónica risotada mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas y la cara sobre sus manos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que por una mujer como tú me dejara Draco - dijo con tono burlón mientras miraba a Hermione de soslayo por la esquina de sus bellos ojos negros. La pelicastaña paró en seco su acción de acomodarse el pelo y la miró fieramente.

-Qué quieres decir? – contestó con voz queda. La mujer de los cabellos negros sonrió con triunfo "Bien! Es un buen indicio… creo que la molestaré un rato más" pensó mientras se cruzaba de piernas y sostenía la mirada de Hermione.

-Pues bueno ¿sabes? Antes de casarse contigo Draco fue mi… ¿Cómo se dice?... – Dijo frunciendo el ceño como intentando buscar la palabra adecuada – ah si! Mi 'compañero de pasiones' -.

Respondió la mujer con una voz extremadamente baja y sonriendo triunfalmente. Hermione sintió un pequeño fuego arder en su estomago mientras tenía la ligera sensación de querer jalar de aquellos cabellos negros "Pero que me pasa? Contrólate Hermione"

-Ah sí? – respondió con fingida indiferencia mientras volvía a su labor de arreglarse el pelo – que bien que…

-Si si, se sentía muy bien… es una lastima que hallas olvidado lo bien que se siente Draco… - dijo aun con su sonrisa triunfal brillándole en la cara mientras cerraba los ojos y, por las muecas que hacía, se podría decir que estaba recordando cosas muy 'agradables'. Para ese punto, Hermione ya no solo quería jalarle de los cabellos, sino arrancárselos y hacerse un vestido con ellos… aunque aún no sabía porque.

-Quien eres? – objetó con un tono brusco mientras dejaba en el acto de arreglarse el cabello. La mujer de cabellos negros abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, parecía muy divertida con la situación.

-Pansy Parkinson – respondió sencillamente levantando los hombros, como si se tratase de algo obvio. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y, si no fuera porque estaba sentada en la cama, de seguro se hubiese caído de nuevo al suelo.

-Qué haces acá? – preguntó bruscamente después del shock que sobrevino a la revelación de la identidad de aquella mujer que la había sacado de sus casillas.

-Solo te venía a visitar… y quizás a fastidiar un ratito. Vaya, veo que me recibes como recibiste a Draco la vez que te vino a visitar. Dime, ¿también me piensas largar como lo largaste a él?

-Tú eres la 'visita importante' que mencionó Ron? – preguntó Hermione aun de manera brusca, obviando el comentario anterior que hizo Pansy. La ex slytherin pareció incomodarse ante la mención de 'Ron' pues se le borró la sonrisa burlona al instante. Empezó una breve pelea entre ambas:

-Pues si, soy yo…

-Que de importante tiene tu visita?

-Deja de ser tan tosca conmigo, Granger!

-Tu has empezado!

-Que yo he empezado? Desde que llegue me has tratado hostilmente!

-Eso fue porque desde que llegaste me has empezado a atacar! Me despertaste horriblemente de mi sueño!

-Eso era porque no despertabas!

-Y que te importa que despierte o no? – Hermione pronunció fervientemente. Tenía la cara colorada al igual que Pansy y la garganta le dolía débilmente – Además… - agregó en voz alta – tú has sido la que empezó a hablar de Draco!

Hermione lo dijo tan rápidamente que casi no se dio cuenta lo que había dicho "He dicho 'Draco' " pensó. Se quedo callada por unos segundos mientras Pansy volvía a sonreír triunfalmente.

-Si lo sé, yo fui la que mencionó a Draco -. Su voz sonó como un lento siseo de serpiente - ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sientes celos, Granger?

Hermione la miró algo dolida y luego viró su mirada hacia la ventana.

-No

-Y entonces? –.

La voz de Pansy ahora era suave y serena. Hermione se quedó mirando a la ventana siendo incapaz de decir nada. Pansy le sonrió (esta vez si fue sinceramente) y le tomó de una mano. Hermione se quedó perpleja.

-Sé en que estas pensando. Pansy Parkinson: cargosa, odiosa, malvada, fácil, tramposa, arrogante y pomposa… claro que también le podríamos agregar hermosa, preciosa, inteligente y estudiosa aunque, según tus conceptos hasta cuarto año, creo que nos quedamos con los 7 primeros adjetivos. -. Pansy expresó en voz suave mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione – A decir verdad, ambas somos amigas desde hace un tiempo -.

La cara de Hermione, en vez de ser de sorpresa, fue de consternación total: "Primero casada con Malfoy y ahora…¿amiga de Parkinson?... Solo me falta que me digan que soy madre de una reencarnación de Voldemort!" pensó mientras miraba a Pansy a los ojos.

-… y no – dijo Pansy de pronto sonriendo – no eres ninguna madre de ninguna reencarnación de Voldemort. -.

Ok, ahora Hermione SI estaba sorprendida.

-Sabes legeremancia?

-Pues si… es una de las cosas que aprendí mientras era mortifaga – explicó con naturalidad. Hermione se horrorizó – verás, siempre es bueno saber que piensan las otras personas. Por ejemplo, por mas que Draco diga que ahora tú lo odias… hoy me he enterado que no es así y que, por el contrario, piensas mucho en el.

-Ja! – dijo Hermione burlona quitando su mano de la prisión de la de Pansy – es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy: quizás no lo odie pero si le tengo repulsión…

-Eso no es cierto – le dijo Pansy arrugando el ceño y agregó en un tono más alegre: - por ejemplo, sé que piensas que tiene buen trasero

-Qué?

-Ah no, esa soy yo! – Agrego Pansy volviendo a guiñarle un ojo y sonriendo. Hermione apretó un poco los labios. Pansy volvió a sonreír.

-Ay Granger! En realidad no necesité la legeremancia para darme cuenta que, aunque hayas perdido la memoria, aún sientes algo por Draco… tus celos te delatan…

-Yo no siento nada de celos! – se defendió la chica. Pansy sonrió nuevamente.

-El sexto sentido de la mujer no es engañable… sobre todo si es el sexto sentido de una mujer que en alguna ocasión fue mortifaga

-Mira Parkinson – Hermione se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Desde ahí el sol le daba directamente a la cara aunque por mas que le lastimara los ojos, Hermione prefirió tenerlos cerca al sol que en los ojos de Pansy que bien podía leer todo lo que Hermione pensaba. – No tengo la mas mínima idea de porque eres la visita 'tan importante' que ayer puntualizó Ron… pero yo no necesito…

-He venido porque te voy a llevar a tu casa. – La interrumpió la ex slytherin mientras se miraba las uñas. Hermione la miró desencajada.

-Qué?

-Mira Granger – imitó Pansy con el mismo tono ostentoso con el que Hermione había hablado hace un rato -. He conversado con algunos sanadores y pues están de acuerdo en que es mejor que regreses a tu casa ya que te encuentras bien de salud y piensan que ahí podrías recordar poco a poco los parajes de tu vida que has olvidado…

-Mi casa es… donde viven mis padres? – preguntó temerosa mientras ponía una mano sobre la silla mas cercana. Pansy bajó la mirada.

-No… ¿Dónde has escuchado de una mujer casada que viva con sus padres?

-Ah no, eso si que no… no me pienso ir a vivir con a Malfoy! Ni muerta!

-Es tu esposo!

-No lo recuerdo!

-Se supone que lo quieres! Además es una muy buena persona, no seas estupida! -.

Pansy chilló mientras la sujetaba de los brazos. Hermione la miró con un toque de recelo y desden para luego soltarse de ella y agregar con voz plausible:

-Si tanto te gusta, quédatelo ¿No que antes de que llegara yo eran novios? -.

Pansy la miró con el cejo fruncido por unos momentos para luego empezar a reírse. Su risa exagerada puso de peor humor a Hermione.

-No veo la gracia, Parkinson.

-Lo siento – Pansy respondió entre risas – Lo siento lo siento, me excedí. Lo que dije fue solo para probarte. ¡no! Draco y yo nunca hemos sido novios… bueno, no después de Hogwarts… -.

La pelicastaña la examinó mientras recordaba a la Pansy Parkinson del colegio. Ciertamente parecía como si Pansy y Draco hubiesen tenido 'algo' en la escuela pero…

-"Un momento Hermione Granger" – pensó – "¿y a ti que mas te da que hallan sido novios en el pasado o ahora?"

-"Te importa mucho!" – le respondió otra voz en su cabeza – "Después de todo, es tu esposo, ¿no?"

-"Si..." – pensó – "Pero para empezar ni siquiera sé el motivo por el cual estamos casados ni mucho menos, además…"

-Que tanto piensas? – escuchó que una voz la sacaba de sus divagaciones. Hermione observó a Pansy pero por todos los motivos intento no mirarle a los ojos.

-Nada -.

Pansy simplemente levantó los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ya me tengo que ir, no pienso estar desperdiciando todo mi día en esperar a que te decidas a cambiar y alistar. Una asistenta va a venir a ayudarte y en un par de horas estarás en casa de… - hizo una breve pausa en la que, según Hermione, tomo algo de aire – Weasley donde te encontraras con tus padres y en la noche iras a TU casa.

-No pienso hacerlo ni mucho menos seguir tus ordenes, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? -.

Pansy perdió perder la compostura pues, por un momento, Hermione sintió que la mujer de cabello oscuro sacaría su varita y le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable, sin embargo, Pansy solo se contuvo a apretar los labios y respirar mas fuerte por su nariz.

-Pues sencillamente soy una de las sanadoras que esta llevando tu caso así que, si quieres recuperar la memoria pronto, mas vale que me obedezcas. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer…

-Es q no sé si… - agregó Hermione con ímpetu antes de que Pansy saliera – yo no se si quiero que… -.

Su voz, que había ido disminuyendo, terminó siendo inaudible. Sin embargo, Pansy Parkinson no necesitó terminar de escuchar la oración completa para entender lo que Hermione le quería decir. Suspiró largamente para luego sonreírle a la pelicastaña.

-Hermione… - Pansy comenzó mientras mantenía un tono de voz suave – si no lo haces por ti… ni por Draco… ni porque quieras recordar… entonces, al menos hazlo por… -.

Se calló súbitamente, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo que no debía. Por primera vez en toda la conversación con Pansy Parkinson, Hermione sintió que esta vez la ex slytherin le intentaba ocultar algo de verdad importante.

-Por quien? – preguntó dubitativa. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que la verdad la sacudió en un golpe que le recorrió como electricidad y le hizo opresión en el pecho - es que acaso… es que acaso… ¿tengo algún hijo? -.

Su voz fue tan extremadamente baja y sus labios le temblaban tanto que Pansy no logró escuchar con total claridad la pregunta, pero, tratándose de Hermione Granger (y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que la conocía), no necesito de ninguna legeremancia para entender la pregunta de la ex gryffindor.

-Si – respondió con voz trémula –

Y entonces todo el vacío que sentía Hermione, todas sus preguntas, todas sus respuestas, todas esas sensaciones y emociones que le decían que algo no andaba bien que las había sentido desde el día en que abrió los ojos por primera vez luego del accidente, fueron repentinamente respondidas con un simple "_si_".

Waaaaaa! Se esperaban a Parkinson? Jajaja. He encontrado una analogía entre la Pansy de este fic y el Zabini del otro: los dos se vuelven wenos amigos de Draco y Hermione! Jajaja. Pues weno, Pansy va a ser la voz ironica del fic ¿Qué les parece?. Como veran, en el proximo capitulo Hermione se va a su casa… waa! Las cosas que pasaran!. El proximo capitulo se va a llamar **"Lo que realmente importa para mí"** y weno… ya veran!. Espero q me dejen un review diciendome las cosas que les gustaria que pase! Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto!

Silvia


	5. Lo que realmente importa para mi

Hola!!!! Como estan??? Wauuu disculpen por la demora en publicar este capitulo pero es que… como comprobaran mas adelante… ES LARGUISIMO!!! Me he demorado escribiendolo y creo que me he extendido jeje . En fín, está largo (nunca habia escrito un capitulo tan largo O.O) pero sera mi compensa por haberme demorado y pos por… este… supongo que demorare un poco en entregar el siguiente pues… YA VOLVI A MI CARCEL CHICAS!!! ( waaaa, ya empezé segundo ciclo en la universidad y me tienen extorsionada como esclava! (y eso q es soloel cuarto día ¬¬) bah!, alguna me puede decir donde me puedo quejar por explotación y quebrantamiento de los derechos humanos? Jajajajaja. En fin, tengo q agradecerles ENORMEMENTE por los reviews! Estoy muy muy feliz!!! Yehhh, en realidad siempre que leo un review me alegro y pos eso les agradezco enormemente, muchas gracias por todo!!!.

Este capitulo en realidad no guarda mucha relación con el titulo, a diferencia de los capitulos pasados. El titulo es más lo que pasa por la cabeza de Hermione… ahh!! Ustedes ya me diran kien creen ke es ese "realmente importante" para ella xD. Espero que le sguste el capi q esta lleno de humor, drama, romance… waaa!! Ya parece una novela! Jajajaja. En fin, espero q les guste y me dejen un review .

Y ahora voy a responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho:

**oye porque le cala tanto a Pansy la mencion del pelirrojo? porque se saca tanto de onda con solo decír Ron?? (MeilinSnape)** : Jeje, Puse unas cuantas claves en uno de los capitulos… como cuando Draco le dijo por la chimenea a Pansy que hablara con ron y le convenciera de que alojara a los padres de Hermione y Pansy se mostró algo molesta y Draco le dijo "anda! Antes salían". En realidad si pasó algo entre ellos… que más adelante pondré pues entre esos dos AÚN pasa algo! xD

**Tengo una teoría sobre lo último, a ver si le atino: yo creo que Hermione piensa que se caso con Draco por su hijo, ¿estoy en lo correcto? También creo que en realidad Hermione esta embarazada y no tiene ningun hijo todavía.(Fatimagirl)** : Epa! En parte si y en parte no, jeje. Verás, ella piensa que se casó con Draco xq iban a tener un hijo (en ese capitulo ella lo dice xD). Lo del hijo… no, el niño ya esta nacido (… pero WAU! Tu idea me encanto! No se me habia ocurrido! Jaja, de verdad eso seria muy interesante pero aun mas estresante por la pobre Hermi: síntomas del embarazo y ni acordarse de cómo se metió en eso xD. Por cierto, ví la película. Me encanto!!!! Estuvo muy buena pero el final me dejo O.O

**hermione tiene..en...kauntos años d kasada? (Lisky) **: Deben ser unos 2 años o dos años y medio xD.

**oye por cierto esta pansy me agrada es sarcastica y me cayo muy bien, al parecer tiene q ver algo con ron verdad? fueron novios o estuvieron casados o se van a casar o se pelearon?ôô q paso quiero saber. (Zephyrpotter)** : Sip! Pansy y Ron DEFINITIVAMENTE tuvieron algo. No se casaron pero si tuvieron algo ehh… muy intenso, jajaja. De eso se sabrá en el prox capi xD.

**oie herm tiene un hijo o esta embarazada? (Isabela Black)** : Nop, el niño si esta nacido. En este capitulo se va a saber todo sobre él (o casi todo xD ).

**Tengo ganas d ver al hijo de Draco y Hermione ¿es chico o chica? (Akane-Chan)** : Es bien hombrecito como su cuerisimo padre )

**donde esta el bebe, draco lo cuida, donde esta draco, k onda kon todos? (Lia Du Black)** : Pues el bebe está a buen recaudo y Draco lo esta cuidando por ahora aunque antes lo estuvo cuidando otra persona. En este capi explico mejor onde tan todos y xq estan tan econdidillos xD jeje.

**una preguntota estas en la universidad y tienes 17, ¿como esta eso? (cynthia88)** : Hola! Pos veras… En mi pais (Perú) solo hay secundaria hasta quinto de media. Lo normal es que uno termine quinto de media con 17 años y luego se prepare para ingresr a una universidad. Yo tuve la suerte de acabar el cole a los 16 e ingresar de frente a la universidad por un examen que se llama "Primera opción" que es algo difícil pero… BAHHH Q ME ESFORZE!! Sacrifiqué muchas horas en la computadora por estudiar para ese examen '( sniff sniff. Jajaja, pero weno, la cosa es q ingrese y pos ya toy ahora en mi segundo ciclo en la universidad . Estoy muy chiquita para la universidad, no? Creo que por eso se aprovechan de mi y me mandan mas trabajos que a los demás ZUAS! Jaja.

Espero haber resuelto sus dudas y si tienen mas… ya saben! SEÑOR REVIEW! Jajaja. Ahora si ya me cayo y los dejo con el fic ;)

**Capitulo 5 : Lo que realmente importa para mí.**

En sus mejores tiempos, la cama de los Malfoy había sido testigo de muchos acontecimientos. Desde el día que había sido colocada, había sido testigo de infinito cariño, de cuantiosas discusiones pero también de mayúsculas reconciliaciones. Había sido la primera cama en la que un Malfoy, doblegando por completo todo su orgullo, había aceptado el tener una debilidad e incluso el someterse ante un sentimiento nunca antes conocido. Se encontraba algo desgastada… no necesariamente porque fuera antigua sino porque, y a pesar de haber sido una adquisición relativamente reciente, había sufrido ya de 'mucho uso' (como bien solía decir Draco haciendo que Hermione siempre se sonrojara) que nada tenía que ver con las palabra 'dormir'. Pero ahora, y desde hace unas semanas, solo era un habitante el que la ocupaba.

Draco se encontraba recostado mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. La cama era extremadamente grande, lo que lo hacía lucir a él extremadamente pequeño. Tenía una pequeña snitch dorada en sus manos y de vez en cuando la soltaba para luego capturarla de nuevo unos segundos después, dando a conocer así, los buenos reflejos que poseía. Estaba vestido con una bata y su cabello rubio mojaba la cama ya que acababa de salir de la ducha, pero cambiarse era algo que en esos momentos no le apetecía por lo que simplemente decidió tirarse a la cama así todo mojado y simplemente esperar a que el viento de la ventana lo seque "Y si me vuelvo viejo en el trayecto, que así sea!" pensó.

-Señor – Se escuchó detrás de la puerta tras unos breves toques a esta. Al escuchar que nadie respondía, la voz decidió abrir la puerta y entrar. Draco ni se inmutó cuando vio a la joven mujer entrar sino que, por el contrario, hizo como si no la hubiese visto. La joven que acababa de entrar por la puerta casi se desmaya al ver a su jefe así, tirado en su cama solo con una bata y el cabello todo empapado soltando gotitas que caían hacia su blanca y lozana frente. La muchacha soltó un gritillo y se dio rápidamente media vuelta mientras se disculpaba aunque, secretamente, intentaba grabarse la escena lo mas perfectamente que pudiese. – Señor… yo le quería avisar que ya me voy para mi casa.

-Esta bien Tiller, puedes marcharte. – su voz era de indiferencia total. A decir verdad, era como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo que la pobre mujer estuviese teniendo en esos momentos un debate moral entre si debía violarlo o no!

-Yo… señor – la joven aventuró con una voz tímida – el pequeño se ha quedado durmiendo, ya le cambie de pañal y también ya le di de comer…

-Esta bien, gracias. Ya puedes marcharte -. Draco acabó y la chica salió disparada del lugar no sin antes darle otra mirada a la sexy posición de Draco. Por Merlín! Que si todas tuviéramos jefes como ése, el mundo sería un lugar feliz.

Draco continuo con su jueguito de "suelta y atrapa" hasta que, en un movimiento no pensado, la snitch se le escapó de las manos y fue a dar contra un cuadro que había en la cómoda de al lado haciendo que, al caerse, el vidrio se rompiera creando un gran estruendo. El rubio se levantó y se acercó hacia el retrato: en el se encontraban él y Hermione, algo más jóvenes, pero igual de guapos. El cristal roto había dañado parcialmente la parte en la que se encontraba Hermione pero había dejado intacto el rostro sonriente de Draco. El chico se permitió una sonrisa de sorna "Vaya! La bola de quidditch me muestra el futuro!". Era injusto! Siempre tenía que acordarse de ella! ¿No era suficiente con tener que soñarla todas las noches?. Apretó con fuerza el cuadro y, en un arranque de coraje, lo lanzó por la ventana. El chico rubio esperó a que el resto de cristal que quedaba intacto hiciera un gran alboroto cuando tocara el suelo, sin embargo, el cristal rompiéndose nunca se oyó, por el contrario, escuchó un sonido hueco seguido de un fuerte alarido y un fuertísimo 'Mierda Malfoy!'. Sospechando de quien se trataba la voz, Draco se acercó a la ventana.

-Dime, es tu nueva forma de dar bienvenida a tus amigos el arrojarles objetos por la ventana?

-No pero si todos tienen la misma reacción que tú me puedo acostumbrar…

-Draco!

-Entra – Draco respondió riéndose y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la puerta se abriera. Pansy entró furibunda mientras recordaba en voz baja todas las generaciones de Malfoy pasadas y les regalaba unas palabras no exactamente cariñosas.

-… y también la madre que te parió…

-Oye! – le recriminó Draco cuando, bajando las escaleras, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. – De mi madre no te expreses así.

-Grrr… -. Gruñó la chica pero al subir la vista y observar como iba vestido Draco, agregó con voz burlona - Vaya, bonita bata.

-Bonita túnica.

-Yo lo decía sarcásticamente ¬¬

-Yo también – contestó Draco con una sonrisa a lo que la chica solo rodó los ojos con exasperación.

Draco volvió a reír y pensó seriamente en invitar a Pansy a vivir en su casa. Sinceramente, las únicas veces que reía tan bien eran cuando se encontraba con ella ya que, por unos momentos, le hacía olvidar el mal humor y la leve depresión que sentía por la ausencia de Hermione… aunque él nunca lo aceptara en voz alta.

Pansy, que tenía en las manos el nefasto cuadro que le había hecho una protuberancia en la cabeza, le dio vuelta y lo observó.

-Vaya! Que bien se ve Hermione!... de ti, por el contrario, me guardo mi comentario…

-No lo tiré porque me viese mal - agregó Draco un tanto fastidiado mientras le arranchaba el cuadro a Pansy

-Entonces?... a no ser que…

-A no ser que qué?

-A no ser que se hayan cumplido mis vaticinios y que por fin te hayas vuelto loco de remate! – agregó la chica con tono feliz. "EY! Hoy es mi día de 'jode a tus amigos', jaja, me está empezando a gustar molestarlos… creo que lo haré más seguido!" pensó la chica mientras observaba a Draco fastidiarse.

-Deja de hablar idioteces, quieres? – El rubio murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el cuadro. – _Reparo_ – dijo y al instante el cuadro tomó su forma original. Draco lo dejó sobre una de las mesas.

La sala era bonita y acogedora… quizás demasiado para el gusto de Pansy y también para el de Draco, pero la diseñadora había sido Hermione así que la primera no podía opinar y el segundo debía quedarse callado o sino lo mandaban a dormir a al mueble. La salita tenía muebles color beige, cortinas preciosas y mesas chatas de madera adornadas con velas y alguno que otro aparato mágico. Uno de los estantes estaba lleno de fotos con movimiento en las que se encontraban Hermione, Hermione con Draco, Hermione con Harry y Ron, Hermione con la orden del fénix, más fotos de Hermione y Draco, Hermione con sus padres, Hermione con gente del ministerio, una docena más de Hermione con Draco y Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco en esta casa con tantas fotos de ella…

-Un motivo más por el cual prefería no visitar la sala mientras ella estaba en San Mungo- Explicó Draco mientras su vista también se posaba en las fotos.

-Y donde has estado 'escondido' entonces en todo este tiempo?

Pansy sonrió con sorna y Draco le echó una fugaz mirada que decía algo así como _'Eres cruel, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?'_

-Pues en mi habitación… en el cuarto del televisor… incluso en la habitación de Lisandro…

-Claro, tu dormías en la habitación de Lise mientras él dormía en la casa de Molly Weasley… - Pansy rió pero Draco arrugó el ceño.

-Ella fue la que se ofreció a cuidarlo hasta que Hermione volviera!

-Ya lo sé, no te estoy recriminando nada. – Pansy respondió en voz baja.

El día que Hermione tuvo el accidente, Molly, muy angustiada, se había ofrecido a cuidar al niño de un añito y dos meses. Agradeciéndole todo lo posible, Draco no había aceptado; le había dicho que era su hijo y que él podía cuidarlo perfectamente, además, también se encontraba la niñera que lo instruiría en lo que él no supiera hacer (como cambiar los pañales… preparar leche 'ni muy fría ni muy caliente'… levantarse a mitad de la noche para atender al niño… mejor dicho: todo) pero después de una semana, Molly volvió a presentarse en la casa de los Malfoy alegando que le preocupaba el estado del bebé por lo que Draco (sin fuerzas para denegar cualquier tipo de ayuda) aceptó… aunque no muy convencido.

Para Molly, más que una molestia o una ayuda, había sido algo sensacional. Ese niño de ojos grises y cabellos castaños sedosos era una '_hegmosura_' (como decía Fleur cada vez que lo tomaba en sus brazos) y aunque le adoraba, Molly siempre pensaba que ese niño, en vez de ser hijo de Hermione y Draco, podía fácilmente haberlo sido pero de Hermione y Ron… sino fuera porque, lejos de toda predicción, Hermione se había terminado enamorando de Draco y Ron se había empeñado en ser un soltero empedernido.

A la semana y media se apareció Draco en la casa de Bill (donde también vivían el señor y la señora Weasley luego de dejar la madriguera) y, agradeciendo a Molly por cuidar tan bien de su hijo, se lo llevo de vuelta a casa (dejando a Molly triste y apurando a Ginny, a Fred y a Ron a que se unan a sus hermanos y ellos también tengan los suyos propios).

-En fin – dijo Draco suspirando – Lisandro ya está aquí de nuevo -.

Pansy abrió los ojos súbitamente.

-Desde cuando?

-Hace casi una semana…

-No se supone que Molly lo iba a cuidar hasta que volviera Hermione?

-No le podía hacer eso…

-A quien? A Molly? – preguntó Pansy suavemente. Draco alzó las cejas y la miró con cara de _'estas loca?'_

-De que hablas? No! A Lisandro! Tenía que rescatarlo antes de que le tiñan el cabello a pelirrojo y me reclame y me odie por toda la eternidad – respondió en un intento de risa. Pansy calló abruptamente pero los tonos amatista de sus oscuros ojos brillaron con más intensidad.

-Eso quiere decir que Lise está aquí???

-Aja

-Ok! No tardo!, lo voy a ver! -.

La mujer se paró dispuesta a subir las escaleras pero Draco la tomó del brazo de improviso.

-Antes de que vayas… - dijo y se puso rojo de pronto y carraspeó un poco – quiero que me cuentes… como está?

-Quien? Hermione?

-No! Britney Spears ¬¬

-Yaya, no tienes que ser sarcástico, ese es mi trabajo nñ

-Pansy!

-Pues veras – empezó ella mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el cómodo sillón beige – comenzó a decir algo sobre la fascinación que siente por Víctor Krum y…

-Es en serio, Parkinson ¬¬

-Esta bien, lo siento. Hablamos un poco, se encuentra ya recuperada de salud y…

-Si lo sé, por eso estaba pensando en ir a verla hoy – la interrumpió Draco de pronto. Sus cabellos ya se habían secado y caían en su rostro de una manera un tanto sexy.

-Uhm… no creo que sea posible – agregó Pansy. Draco la miró con un aire de desconcierto. – Uhm… es que le han dado de alta… -.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Draco y al averiguar lo que estaba pensando ("Va a venir! Y yo estoy en bata! Y Lisandro esta en la casa! Y la habitación está hecha un desastre! Y.. y…") apresuró en agregar:

-No te preocupes, no va a venir aquí de frente. Primero va a ir a casa de… -. Se quedó callada súbitamente y volteó la cara de nuevo hacia las docenas de retratos que habían sobre los estantes. Draco entendió su silencio y puso una cara de incomodidad.

-Que tiene que hacer en la casa de Weasley?

-Pues bueno – comenzó Pansy – ya que TÚ no quisiste que sus padres se hospedaran aquí y, por el contrario, se hospedaran en casa de… de…de él, no tienes derecho a quejarte. Ella querrá primero ver a sus padres…

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras arrugaba la nariz. Por qué tenía que ir a la casa de Weasley? "Que imbecil estoy últimamente! Le hubiese pedido a cara-rajada que fuese el que hospedara a los padres de Hermione…"

-Que piensas?

-Soy bueno en oclumancia, así que ni intentes leer mis pensamientos.

Draco se había vuelto a poner de mal humor ¿era eso posible? Había leído en un libro de psicología muggle que el mal genio era también un síntoma de depresión… pero él no estaba deprimido, ¿o si?. "Que hago yo leyendo libros muggles?" pensó "Eso SI que es un síntoma de depresión severa".

-Que más te dijo? – preguntó el rubio de pronto.

-Bueno… se rehusaba a venir a vivir acá.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Y… - la voz de Pansy temblaba ligeramente –

-Y….?

-…Y también ya se enteró que tiene un hijo. -.

Pansy pensó que si alguien alguna vez le pedía un motivo por el cual dos personas tan diferentes como Hermione y Draco habían terminado juntas, tenía una buena respuesta que dar: A pesar de todo lo que la gente dijese, ambos eran muy parecidos y Draco lo acababa de demostrar al poner la misma cara que había puesto Hermione ese día cuando se enteró que era mamá.

0000000000000000000000000000

-Te gusta? – le preguntó Harry. – Las calles han cambiado mucho, no?

Hermione y Harry iban en un gran vehiculo negro mientras recorrían las calles de Londres. El motivo por el cual usaban un artefacto de movilización muggle era que el ministerio y los aurores no querían que Hermione corriera peligro alguno y, ya que los polvos flu podían estar interceptados y ya que ella había olvidado como era el aparecerse, no consideraron mejor método de seguridad que ponerles una bonita limosina completamente amueblada.

-Mione, me escuchas? – volvió a preguntar Harry mientras la observaba preocupado. Hermione, que miraba por las ventanas, volteó súbitamente y miró a Harry extrañada.

-Disculpa Harry, que decías?

-No nada, olvídalo.-

La ex gryffindor se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Pansy hacía solo unas horas. Era madre! Era madre y, se podía decir, que aun tenía la mentalidad de una niña de 14 años! Era madre y ni siquiera se acordaba como pasó! Apretó una de sus manos contra su pecho y sintió que su corazón le latía fuertemente… quería llorar… quería despertar. Quería encontrarse de cara con Harry y Ron, de 14 años, y que se rieran y le dijeran 'Dormilona! Has roncado toda la noche!' y que ella les contestase 'Tuve un sueño extraño! No me van a creer cuando les cuente!' y luego pasar toda la tarde contándoles a ellos y a Ginny sobre el imaginativo, raro y surrealista sueño y, mas tarde, ayudar a Harry a pasar la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos.

Se pellizco en uno de los brazos, por si las dudas, y el dolor que provocaron sus nuevas grandes uñas fue tan agudo que se le erizaron los vellos de dicha extremidad. Dio un pequeño alarido mientras viraba de nuevo su vista a la ventana.

-Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó Harry.

-No por nada…

-Aún no te lo crees, verdad? – el chico le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el brazo enrojecido por el pellizco.

-Pues no… -. Hermione fue cortante y volvió su vista a la ventana. No había nada interesante que mirar pero ella prefería en esos momentos perderse en sus pensamientos. Si Pansy no la hubiese visitado en la mañana ese día, de seguro le estaría preguntando a Harry todo lo que le faltaba preguntar, en especial las tres preguntas claves que nadie quería responder. Tendría a Harry tan hastiado de preguntas que de seguro el chico preferiría tirarle un hechizo desmemorizador y dejarla tirada por algún sitio (la ex gryffindor se rió ante la sola idea) pero sin embargo, en ese momento, no sentía ganas de andar de preguntas que no tuvieran nada que ver con lo hablado con Pansy esa mañana. Su mente andaba absorta de pensamientos e ideas… pero como no pudo resolvérselas sola, decidió dignarse a preguntarle a su mejor amigo sobre aquellas preguntas de exclusivo tema que en esos momentos rondaban por su cabecita.

-Por qué nadie me había mencionado que tenía un hijo? -.

Harry, que en ese momento andaba comiendo una rana de chocolate, se atoró con la rana entera en la boca y, entonces, el pequeño dulce anfibio aprovechó para escapar de una oleada de dientes y saliva saltando hacia la ventana.

-Porque creímos que sería…

-Chocante?

-Y es que acaso no lo ha sido? – pregunto Harry. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Por supuesto que lo ha sido… es decir… es tener un hijo sin acordarte siquiera como fue concebido!

Harry sonrió picaramente durante una fracción de segundo pero puso cara seria de nuevo al ver la mirada asesina que le propinó Hermione.

-Hermione… no creo que hallas olvidado como se hacen los bebes…

-No! No lo he olvidado! – chilló Hermione mientras se ponía roja de pronto. Harry volvió a poner aquella sonrisa traviesa pero volvió a cambiarla cuando notó la incomodidad de su amiga.

-Pues que bueno que no lo hallas olvidado. Ya me es suficiente con tener que explicarle al mayor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur lo de las semillas y los pájaros como para explicártelo a ti también – respondió Harry sonriendo. Hermione también sonrió levemente.

-Acaso… acaso me casé con él porque iba a tener un hijo? – preguntó de repente mirando consternada hacia uno de los asientos de al frente. Harry puso una cara de sorpresa.

-No! Hermione! De donde sacas esas ideas?. No no, ustedes se casaron, como todo el mundo, y después… después… después eso! -.

Hermione no dijo nada pero se quedó observando la ventana de nuevo. Harry de nuevo se sentía incomodo. "No estoy para estos trotes" pensó "Estas cosas se deben hablar entre mujeres! Yo no creo que sea de gran ayuda para ella. Voy a decirle a Ginny que hable con ella, las mujeres entre mujeres se entienden mejor" pensó Harry mientras seguía observando a Hermione mirar la ventana. De pronto, un pensamiento recién contemplado le invadió la cabeza "Pobre Hermione! Debe ser horrible creer ser virgen pero en el fondo no serlo S" .

-¿Y como es? – preguntó de pronto la chica sin dejar de mirar la ventana – ¿Por qué aun no lo he visto? ¿Donde está? ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Como se llama? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Cuántos kilos pesó al nacer?

Harry, que pensaba haberse salvado de la sarta de preguntas, puso cara de consternación. Definitivamente no, los hombres aun no estaban listos para ese tipo de trabajo.

-Espera Hermione! – dijo suavemente – todo a su tiempo, ya lo vas a conocer…

-Pero al menos dime cuantos años tiene y como se llama.

-Tiene un año y unos meses. Yo soy su padrino! – Harry dijo sonriente. Hermione también sonrió aunque de manera rara… ¿tierna? ¿cariñosa? ¿sorprendida?

-Y como se llama?

-Lisandro – Murmuró Harry mientras se acomodaba mejor para mirar a la chica. Hermione arrugó el ceño.

-Quien le pondría a su hijo 'Lisandro'?

-Quien le pondría a su hija 'Hermione'? – Respondió Harry irónico y alzando una ceja. Hermione sonrió débilmente. – A decir verdad se lo pusiste tú… es de un libro y no se que más.

La mujer volvió a observar Londres por la ventana. ¿En realidad había cambiado tanto? Tenía 28 años, había vivido el doble de la vida que recordaba, obviamente, en 14 años, las personas cambian.

-De repente él también cambió… – murmuro en un susurro para si misma. Pero fue escuchada por Harry.

-Quien?

-Ah?

-Quién también cambió? -.

Hermione se puso roja de pronto y frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no se digno a contestarle a Harry.

-Te refieres a Malfoy? – Harry volvió a cuestionar con voz suave. La ex gryffindor movió afirmativamente la cabeza – Te aseguro que si. Y mucho!... aunque él quiera aparentar que sigue exactamente igual a antes…

-Como se pudo casar con una 'sangre sucia', como decía él? – La pregunta vino con un tono de rencor impreso.

-No lo sé… simplemente eso dejó de importarle. Draco, después de sexto año, no fue el mismo Draco que tú recuerdas de cuarto año. Aunque supongo que esa fue la peor etapa de su vida…-.

Hermione lo miraba pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Estaba un poco más preocupada en unas imágenes que acababan de llegar a su cabeza cuando Harry mencionó la frase 'sexto año'.

-Donde está Dumbledore?

-A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Donde está Snape? – preguntó de pronto, sintiendo que sus ojos se empezaban a mojar. Le había venido una imagen a la cabeza… una imagen rara. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba muerto… y que Snape tenía mucho que ver en eso. Harry tartamudeó levemente.

-He tenido como un flash, Harry! Siento como si acabase de recordar algo! Pero… pero está muy borroso!

El ojiverde estaba sorprendido. Sabía que Hermione poco a poco iba a experimentar esos 'flashes' de memoria, pero no creía que tan pronto le viniese el flash de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Que cosa viste?

-La enfermería de Hogwarts?... tú hablando, mucha gente, no sé! Es muy confuso! ¿Qué sucedió?

-En realidad no es nada de importancia – mintió al ver la cara de preocupación y susto que formaba su mejor amiga. – Te cuento todo cuando lleguemos a la casa de Ron… -.

O Hermione no sintió fuerzas para exigirle una explicación o era que sentía que de verdad no quería enterarse de lo que pasó. Prefirió acurrucarse contra la ventana y cerrar los ojos.

-De verdad quiero conocerlo – Fue lo único que murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hermione caminaba a prisa en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Por lo que se podía observar, tenía los ojos lagrimeantes y una expresión de afligimiento incomparable a alguna que hubiese puesto en situaciones anteriores. Entró a la sala común después de dar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, allí se encontraba mucha gente, muchísima más de la que recordaba podía caber en la sala común. Todos estaban felices, entonando canciones pegajosas (una recitaba "Weasley es nuestro rey") y riendo por doquier. Se sintió alegre, por un momento creyendo que el vacío que sentía podía ser despejado por la alegría de sus compañeros. Hubiese querido ver más sino fuese porque una imagen hizo que se detuviera abruptamente en el medio de la festividad: Era Ron Weasley fundido en un apasionado beso con una muchacha a la que no pudo identificar de vista pues su rostro se encontraba pegado al cuello del muchacho, pero se hizo una idea de quien podía ser. Hermione, con horror, salió corriendo de la sala común con las manos en el corazón y con los lagrimales a punto de ser mojados. Entró en una habitación y, murmurando un hechizo, hizo que unos cuantos canarios aparecieran e hicieran un arco alrededor de su cabeza. Se sentó rápidamente en el escritorio del maestro y se puso a llorar. Se sentía triste, vacía, deshecha…_

_-Estupido Ron! – murmuró mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño y compungía su cara haciendo que se pusiera más colorada. Vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y :_

_-Oh! Hola Harry – dijo intentando sonreír, pero su voz se quebraba con facilidad – Solo estaba practicando…_

_-Si… son pues, muy buenos – le contestó el chico nervioso mirando la oleada de manchas amarillas que daban vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de la muchacha. Hermione se sentía fatal, no sabía que más decir._

_-Ron parece estar disfrutando la celebración… - comentó mientras hacía como que miraba la pizarra detrás suyo. Harry pareció incomodarse terriblemente pues solo contestó "Ah?... Estaba?". - No pretendas que no lo has visto porque no estaba escondiéndose precisamente, ¿no? -._

_Creyó que Harry le iba a responder algo, por la cara que puso, cuando de pronto la puerta que había tras él se abrió súbitamente. La imagen de Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown riéndose como estupidos y tomados de la mano se clavó en la vista de Hermione._

_-Oh – sobreparó Ron mientras detenía a Lavender que solo chilló un 'oops!' para después salir riéndose de la habitación. _

_Era demasiado para ella. Sintió como su corazón se encogía y que un breve ardor de rencor le subía por la garganta. Miró fija y fieramente a Ron que, al contrario de ella, no se dignaba a mirarla. Escuchó que le comentaba algo a Harry pero era suficiente para ella. _

_Con un movimiento grácil, saltó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar dignamente hacia la puerta._

_-No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera. Se preguntará a donde has ido -. Añadió con una voz suave cuando pasó al lado de él. Siguió su transcurso hacia la puerta con clase y sofisticación cuando, de pronto, dio vuelta y chilló – Oppugno!!! -. Mientras observaba como las aves que sobrevolaban su cabeza se dirigían hacia Ron y le atacaban picoteándolo todo._

_-Herms… - Oyó que alguien la llamaba._

_-Ah? – contestó como en trance._

-Herms…

-Ah?

-Despierta! – Le susurró la voz suave mientras ella abría levemente los ojos. Observó la cara de su amigo de 28 años y, sin saber porqué, se sintió en casa.

-Oh Harry! – murmuró mientras se tiraba a abrazar a su amigo. Harry puso cara de gran sorpresa.

-Que sucede?

-No lo sé… tuve un sueño!

-Un sueño? – "Ay no! No otro flash de Dumbledore!" pensó mientras observaba como la respiración de su amiga se iba normalizando. – Qué clase de sueño?

-Estabas tú, yo, Ron… y Lavender Brown – agregó mientras fruncía el ceño. Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lavender Brown?

-Si! Lavender Brown! Se estaba besando con Ron y… - pero no pudo completar pues fue interrumpida por la risa de Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño aún más. – Qué sucede?

-No es nada. Te lo cuento cuando entremos a la casa de Ron – respondió el chico mientras intentaba contener sus risas. Hermione arrugó el ceño aun más, si eso era posible.

-Deja de decirme 'Te lo cuento después' siempre que tengo algún flash o algo. Necesito respuestas, y las necesito ahora! -.

Harry dejó de reír abruptamente para tomar la cara de su amiga entre sus manos. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Discúlpame si te estoy poniendo excusas, todo eso lo vas a saber… pero a su tiempo. Además yo no soy la persona indicada para contestar todas tus preguntas pero si te voy a contestar algunas… pero ahora, date un tiempo de relax – le dijo a la vez que le entregaba un paquete forrado en papel morado con estrellas que volaban en él – Atrás hay un vestidor, te puedes cambiar allí.

Hermione abrió rápidamente el paquete para encontrar una tela melón envuelta en papeles dentro de él. Cuando la sacó se dio cuenta que era un vestido.

-Qué es esto?

-Un vestido…

-Lo sé pero, ¿para qué lo voy a usar?

-Uhmm… verás, dos días antes de que tuvieras el accidente en el ministerio lo compraste mientras salías de paseo con Ginny. Le dijiste que lo querías usar en una ocasión especial, bueno, esta es una ocasión especial y un buen momento para estrenarlo.-

Hermione lo miró aturdida para luego ir hacia el vestidor que Harry le había señalado. El vestidor no era muy grande pero al menos era cómodo. Se quitó la túnica que traía puesta y observó un momento el vestido: pensó que era algo grande en las caderas y en los pechos pero, al verse de nuevo en el espejo, se recordó que no tenía 14 años sino 28. El vestido le quedaba lindo: Era algo escotado y algo corto pero se ceñía perfectamente a su bien formada figura. Hermione sintió vergüenza de salir así.

-Ya estas lista? – preguntó Harry desde afuera del vestidor.

-No! No pienso salir usando esto!

-Vamos Hermione! Ya no eres una chiquilla!

-Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que se olvidó su adolescencia y juventud juntas ¬¬

-Si no sales… voy a entrar y te voy a sacar cargada – le amenazó Harry mientras se reía. Hermione pareció pensar que el chico si era capaz de algo así pues, en unos segundos, salió con los brazos a la altura del pecho y algo agazapada.

-Ponte erguida – le dijo Harry mientras la enderezaba por los hombros y observaba a su sonrojada amiga. – Te ves muy bien!

-Que vergüenza – Murmuró la ex gryffindor mientras se miraba en el espejo del vestidor, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

-Eso es porque no estas acostumbrada a tu cuerpo. Ya te iras acostumbrando. Y bien, que piensas?

-Que para ser una visita a mis padres se me ven mucho las piernas y también mucho eso… eso… eso que no tenia antes y que ahora tengo!

-Un verdadero cuerpo? – le bromeó Harry. Hermione le golpeó en un brazo con la túnica.

-Ah!!! Hombres! -.

Ambos salieron de la limosina apresuradamente pues, según Harry, llegaban tarde. Hermione le había preguntando que a donde llegaban tarde pero Harry se limitó a sonreírle misteriosamente mientras la agarraba por los hombros impidiendo que, a causa de las sandalias de taco, ella resbalara y se propinara un buen golpe en las piernas.

El edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos era totalmente distinto al de La Madriguera. Era una casa en el campo pero no una granja. Tenía un bonito jardín alrededor y la casa era un chalet de dos pisos extensos y cómodos. Hermione pensó que le encantaría vivir en un lugar así.

-Es la casa de Ron?

-Si, es bonita, no?

-Si – respondió anonadada.

-Pero la tuya también es muy bonita.

Hermione pareció incomodarse ante el comentario por lo que Harry apresuró el paso e hizo que ella se detuviese frente a la puerta.

-Ábrela – le sugirió mientras se ponía detrás de la chica. Ella lo miró con incertidumbre mientras alzaba una mano hacia la perilla y se preguntaba "¿No es una descortesía entrar sin avisar?" pero, apenas sus delgados dedos rozaron la perilla, la puerta se abrió violentamente haciendo que ella soltase un grito ahogado y que, de la oscuridad, emergieran muchas figuras que gritaban al unísono:

-Bienvenida!!!

El impacto fue tal que, retrocediendo unos pasos, se chocó contra el pecho de Harry.

-Qué… que es esto? – preguntó anonadada ante un sonriente Harry notando que había mas de dos docenas de personas esparcidas por toda la sala de la casa de Ron.

-Es tu fiesta de bienvenida, acaso no te gusta? – Le preguntó Fred mientras la tomaba por un hombro.

-Te hemos hecho un regalo especial con nuestros mejores productos de la tienda. – Esta vez fue George mientras la tomaba por el otro hombro

-Pero no te recomendamos que los uses en ti…-

-A menos que quieras regresar a San Mungo la frase George mientras le montaba encima una pesada caja y, empujándola por los hombros junto con su hermano, la hacían entrar a la sala repleta de personas.

Los siguientes 20 minutos se vio apachurrada y aplastada por un montón de magos y brujas desconocidos (y algunos conocidos) que se acercaban a abrazarla. Lo único que lograba que respirase era la enorme caja que servía de escudo entre la oleada de gente y ella.

Desde atrás Harry reía viendo la cara de consternación, asombro y sofoco que tenía Hermione mientras un mago anciano que hablaba francés intentaba darle un beso en la boca.

-Eh eh! No! – se quejaba la muchacha mientras ponía la caja entre los labios del anciano y los suyos.

Siguió saludando a más y más personas, a algunas con mas agrado que otras, especialmente a los que conocía y la habían ido a visitar al hospital ("Hola Neville!", "Hola Seamus!", "Como estas Dean?", "Te llamabas Luna, verdad?"). Vio como se formaba otra cola de personas que iban a saludarla así que, escapándose, dejó la pesada caja sobre un mueble y se escabulló totalmente roja y algo incomoda. Comenzó a caminar rápido y se lamentó el no haber aprendido a transformarse mejor pues en esos momentos le apetecía ser invisible.

Cuando por fin creyó que había logrado huir del mar de gente que pretendía abrazarla hasta que se quedara sin respiración, una ráfaga corrió desde el jardín y se abrazó a su regazo. Asustada miró quien había sido y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era un niño el que se abrazaba de sus caderas, pues era ahí donde sus brazos llegaban. El corazón le dio un vuelco súbito pensando fugazmente que podría tratarse de su hijo pero bastó notar la cabellera roja del niño como para darse cuenta que era un Weasley.

-Hola pequeño – le susurró al niño que ahora la miraba con sus bellos ojos azules. Se agachó a su altura del pelirrojo y, tomándole la mano, lo miró tiernamente – Quien eres?

-Su nombre es Fabian. Es el hijo menor de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour – susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione volteó la cabeza, aún tomando las manos del niño, para ver quiera era el que había hablado. – Hola Hermione.

Ante su mirada atonita se encontraba un hombre rubio, alto y guapo, sentado en la mitad de unas escaleras mientras sostenía sentado encima de él a un hermoso niño que la inspeccionaba con unos grandes y profundos ojos grises.


	6. Volviendo a sentir

Jelousssssssssssssss! Como stan? WAAAAA lo sé! Sé q ahorita me kieren matar, retorcer, colgar etc etc etc… y s q UN MES Y MEDIO DE NO ACTUALIZAR! En serio lo siento mucho! Pero es q tengo dos buenas excusas xD jeje… averch… la primera es q ya empecé un nuevo ciclo en la universidad y pos… ME TA ABSORVIENDO! No tengo ni tiempo pa dormir creo, jajaja. La segunda razón es algo más personal… verán, terminé con mi novio…y pos… nu c, estuve en depresión post-rompimiento x un mes, jajaja, pero weno… ya lo estoy superando creo xD. En fin, este capitulo q he demorado tanto en entregar no está tan cómico como los otros… es algo más… ehmmm… vamos q es algo mas romantico! Espero q les guste! Weno, antes q nada kiero agradecerles a todas esas personas q siempre me mandan reviews y q siempre me animan a seguir publicando xD Muchas muchas gracias! En serio, me encantan sus reviews y siempre me ponen de buen humor. Habian algunas chicas q me dijeron si podian publicar el fic en sus blogs… uhm, sip! haganlo por favor xD pero ponganme un link q un poco mas de publicidad nunca está de más, jajaja. Wenop, ya sin nada mas q decirles (salvo disculparme de nuevo x la demora) aki esta el capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Volviendo a sentir…**

Se encontraba recostada en la cama de Ron, volteada, mirando al niño que se encontraba sentado a su lado jugando con un pequeño y deforme muñeco azul. El niño reía escandalosamente mientras golpeaba al muñeco azul contra la cama, seguro eso había sido lo que la había despertado. Hermione intentó moverse un poco sin perder de vista al pequeño que se encontraba delante suyo cuando de pronto tuvo la HORRIBLE sensación de que alguien le miraba las piernas "Ahhh, para variar!" pensó exasperada, pues era una sensación ya muy sentida durante toda la fiesta pero que ahora se mostraba con mayor intensidad.

Volteó la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban inquisitivos. Era Draco que se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a ella.

-Te encuentras mejor?

-Qué sucedió? – preguntó la ex gryffindor mientras se incorporaba en la cama y tomaba entre sus brazos al niño.

-Pues bueno – empezó a hablar Draco con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – Estabas a punto de acercarte a Lise y a mí cuando, de la nada, te desvaneciste y si no fuera porque el hijo de Bill te tomaba entre sus brazos… mejor dicho, si no fuera porque aplastaste al hijo de Bill… de seguro te hubieras hecho otro profundo golpe en la cabeza que te habría mandado a San Mungo por unas semanas más -.

Hermione ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo pues tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento. El niño que se encontraba entre sus brazos le miraba sonriente mientras intentaba meter su pequeño pie en la boca de ella. Hermione rió bajito y lo examinó: Era pequeño, con unos cabellos finos castaños y unos ojos grises extremadamente tiernos. Usaba una pequeña chompita que tenía la letra 'L' bordada. "Obra de la señora Weasley, imagino" pensó mientras sonreía ampliamente y lo apretaba contra su pecho mientras sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Tan ensimismada estaba que por poco olvida la precensia de otra personita con ojos grises en la habitación.

-Y como he llegado acá? – preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia Draco pero aun sonriendo. Draco sintió que su estomago daba un vuelco rápido y vacío y que de pronto la sangre le subía por montones a su blanca cara. "Contrólate! Cual es tu problema?" pensaba mientras intentaba poner la voz mas normal que conocía.

-Bueno, te tuve que traer yo y a Lise lo trajo la señora Weasley. Ya informamos a todos de que te sentias indispuesta así que todos ya han regresado…

-Y mis padres?

-Ellos han ido a la casa de Potter. Te van a venir a ver cuando te sientas mejor…

-Pero ya me siento mejor! – se quejó – además, q exagerados!… ni que hubiera dormido por tanto rato!

Draco la miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

-Dile a tres horas 'no tanto rato'.

Hermione se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Eso quiere decir… que te has quedado acá las tres horas que he estado inconsciente? -.

Draco, de la nada, se puso más rojo que antes. Hizo un ademán de toser y, levantándose rápido, cargó a Lisandro.

-Tienes que descansar. Además es hora de que Pansy y yo alimentemos a Lisandro – Dijo y, acomodando al niño entre su hombro y su brazo, salió de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por unos momentos. Había sido su imaginación o de verdad Draco se había sonrojado con su comentario?... mejor dicho… Había sido su imaginación o había mantenido una conversación decente con Draco?

-Bah! Tonterías mías – se dijo y se tiró sobre la almohada de Ron. Toda esa situación habia sido muy extraña… es decir… Ella le habló bien! Pero es q no se podía quitar de la cabeza el hecho de que, de cerca, se le notaba muy cambiado y el hecho de saber q ambos tenian un hijo… le hacia sentir que mantenía un nexo importante con él.

Algo raro debió suceder pues en los siguientes 30 minutos no dejó de pensar en Draco… y en su mirada… y en lo guapo que estaba… y en él… y en que estaba sonrojado… y en que…

-Cálmate Hermione! – se dijo cuando empezó a sentir que de pronto la temperatura subía – Qué te está pasando? No es normal estar echada en la cama de un hombre y andar pensando en otro!

Pero si había algo que no podía negar era el hecho de que, definitivamente, en esos momentos el pensar en Draco le hacía sentir cosas 'raras' que no había sentido antes... al menos del 'antes' del que tenía memoria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron entró a su casa por medio de los polvos flu llevando en sus manos una bolsa. Se quitó el polvo de la túnica y se apresuró en gritar:

-TRAJE LA CENA! -.

Enseguida Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, y tres magos más, se acercaron cual animales dispuestos a husmear la bolsa blanca que desprendía un exquisito olor.

-Tuve que ir al mundo muggle y buscar ese negocio de comida rápida…. Como se llamaba? FKC?

-KFC! – le dijo Harry impaciente mientras sacaba una alita broaster de la bolsa y untaba unas papitas en ketchup – Cuando vas a aprender?

Se sentaron en la mesa de forma circular y comenzaron a tener una amena velada mientras conversaban sobre el día, sobre Hermione, sobre que iban a hacer mañana, sobre Hermione, sobre que rica la comida muggle y sobre Hermione, y Hermione y Hermione… y…. ¿Es que acaso no tenían otro tema de conversación que no fuera 'Hermione'?

-Uhm! Es mi imaginación o es q acaso huele a pollito frito? – preguntó Pansy mientras entraba en la sala con una gran sonrisa… que se apagó a penas notó unos cabellos pelirrojos y una cara pecosa.

-Hola – murmuró Ron con voz apagada y sin mirarla.

-Hola – contestó la chica con la misma voz. Por unos minutos todos los presentes se quedaron sin masticar y, poco a poco, fueron digiriendo.

-Ven, siéntate Parkinson. Debes estar hambrienta… - Ginny le comentó mientras acomodaba una silla en la mesa. La chica de pelo negro se cruzó de brazos y sin ni siquiera moverse un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba, vociferó:

-Uhm, no gracias. Prefiero ir a comer unos helados a Hogsme…

-Helados? A esta hora y con este frío? – Ron la cortó mientras sonreía burlonamente. Pansy Parkinson le echó su peor mirada de aborrecimiento.

-Si Weasley – contestó fríamente - helados y a esta hora y con este frío.

-Ah, pues entonces después no entres de nuevo porque nos podrías contagiar de…

-Madura Ronald! – Ginny le cortó mientras ponía una cara de desden – En serio Parkinson, no quieres cenar?

-No gracias, de pronto el olor a rata nauseabunda de desagüe ha invadido la casa y me ha quitado las ganas de cenar. Ginny, opino que deberían vigilar la red flu porque creo que esa rata entro hace unos minutos utilizando ese canal.

La ex slytherin se marchó por donde vino y se tiró en un pequeño sillón color madera y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Que te ha pasado?

-A mí?

-No! Que va! Es a Voldemort q tmb se encuentra en esta habitación ¬¬

-No tengo ganas de andar con sarcasmos, Malfoy -.

Le objetó la mujer mientras se volteaba en el sillón dándole la espalda al rubio. Draco le sonrió burlonamente.

-Ha sido Weasley, no?

-Cierra la boca…

-Te dije q ese tipo es un imbecil…

-Kieres callarte?

-…Pero, ¿Tú alguna vez me haces caso cuando te aconsejo algo…?

-Ya cállate Draco! Aun se como usar las maldiciones imperdonables – le objetó ella totalmente roja y aventandole una almohada en la cabeza. Draco entonces dejó de sonreír y se sentó frente a ella mirándola seriamente.

-Serías capaz de volver a usarlas?

-El qué? – preguntó ella distraída.

-Las maldiciones imperdonables…

-Bueno… No estaría mal un crucio para aquel pelirrojo engreído…

-No hables tonterías Pansy – le recriminó severamente. La mujer de ojos negros bajó la vista y, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Draco, cerró fuertemente los ojos. El rubio le sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana vamos a llevar a Hermione a la casa y voy a necesitar a la molesta Parkinson de siempre -.

-Pues entonces la 'molesta Parkison de siempre' estará presente para hacer de tu vida un tormento -. Murmuró sonriéndole a su mejor amigo y, haciéndole caso por primera vez en su vida, subió las escaleras hacia la que ese día seria su habitación, no sin antes dejar de dirigirle una fría mirada a Ron… que fue contestada por un gélido semblante por parte del muchacho de cabellos rojos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Horas después)

-No puedo dormir! – se quejó Hermione mientras daba vueltas por toda la cama.

-Solo cierra los ojos que yo si quiero descansar – Le recriminó Ginny mientras se tapaba las orejas con la almohada.

-Esta cama es demasiado grande para mí! – Siguió quejándose la ex gryffindor.

-Deja de ser tan latosa y duérmete, Hermione!

-Que hora es?

-Las 3 de la mañana… DUERMETE!

-Es que no puedo, Ginny…

-DUERMETE!

Hermione bufó y, poniéndose las pantuflas, saltó de la cama. Ginny se había quedado a acompañarla esa noche así que había instalado un colchón al lado de la cama de Ron, donde iba a dormir esa noche Hermione. Ron había tenido que ser desplazado hacia los muebles de la sala y Pansy y Draco (q tmb se habían kedado) habían ido a parar a distintas habitaciones que amueblaba la gran casa.

La castaña comenzó a bajar las escaleras procurando hacer el menor ruido. Hacía frío, por lo que se había puesto encima de el camisón color crema (Un camisón extremadamente chikito q era de ella y q, según Ginny, era el más decente q tenía) una bata que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas. "Vaya que está oscuro" pensó mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

Mientras daba su paseo nocturno por la casa de Ron, se puso a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. La fiesta que le habían programado para ese día había resultado un desastre total! Pero… como no iba a se un desastre si ella se desmayó a los 20 minutos? Se puso a pensar en su hijo… 'su hijo'… vaya q sonaba extraño! es decir… ¿Cuándo han oído de una mujer de, aparentemente, 14 años que tenga un hijo?

-"Romeo y Julieta tenían 14 años cuando se casaron" - le contestó una voz en su cabeza.

-"Si… pero esto no es Inglaterra en el siglo 16… esto es la Casa de Ron en el siglo 20… ¿o ya entramos en el 21?" - Se respondió sola – "Además… aunque intente ya no pensar en eso… la verdad es que ya no tengo 14 años…"

Llegó a un piso alfombrado por lo que decidió quitarse las pantuflas y seguir el camino hacia la cocina con los pies desnudos. Las alfombras del piso eran agradables al contacto con la palma de su pie y le hacían sentir un leve cosquilleo. Se cerró aún más la bata y caminó sigilosamente por la sala (donde se encontraba Ron durmiendo) y, procurando hacer el menor ruido, abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Aquella cocina era ciertamente gigante, por unos momentos le recordó a las cocinas de Hogwarts en las que trabajaban los elfos domésticos, como había visto en una foto en 'Hogwarts a través de los tiempos'. Después del asombro se puso a razonar… ¿qué miércoles hacia Ron con una cocina tan grande sin con las justas sabía preparar un huevo frito?

-Ah! De seguro la usa Molly – Habló mientras, sonriente, pasaba las manos por los estantes atiborrados de comida. De pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba por los hombros bruscamente.

-Que haces acá? – le preguntó la voz mientras su tibio aliento chocaba en la nuca de la mujer. Hermione solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Gritar!

00000000000000000000000000000000

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Qué ha sido eso? – Se preguntó Pansy mientras se levantaba. – Eso… eso es Hermione?

Se levantó de golpe de la cama en la que se encontraba y corrió de frente hacia la habitación en la que supuestamente se debía encontrar la chica. Al llegar solo vio la cama vacía y al lado un colchón que contenía a una Ginny muy dormida.

-Despiertate! Ginny! – chilló Pansy mientras la zarandeaba – No has oído el grito? Es Hermione! Levántate Ginny, Ginny! -.

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe pero aun somnolienta. Primero miró a Pansy, luego a la cama vacía, luego a Pansy y luego la cama vacía y…

-Voy a matar a Hermione!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Casi me matas del susto! – Chilló Hermione una vez se hubo librado de Draco que se reía fuertemente tras de ella. – Tienes idea de lo que me has podido causar?

-Ya te dije que lo siento – Draco contestó mientras intentaba reprimir su sonrisa burlona.

-Me has podido matar del susto!

-Créeme que no era mi intención matarte pero si asustarte…

-Ah, q imbecil eres – Hermione le respondió al rubio mientras le daba la espalda.

Se sentía un poco incomoda estando allí, a oscuras, sola con Draco… pero a la vez tmb sentía algo raro en su estomago… ¿se trataba de hambre o de otra cosa?

-Q hacías sola acá?

-Acaso te tengo q responder eso? – Le respondió suavemente Hermione.

-No es necesario porque lo puedo adivinar…

-Ah si? Y según tú… por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque eres un cerdo que arrasa con los refrigeradores de noche – Le respondió él súbitamente con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Hermione le tiró su peor mirada de desdén y, dando media vuelta de nuevo, se disponía a salir.

-Es otra broma. – le respondió jalándola por el brazo.

-Suéltame Malfoy!

-No 'Granger' -. Le susurró él en el oído.

Su voz fue siseante, arrulladora, extremadamente baja… increíblemente seductora. Hermione se retorció cuando sintió el aliento de él tocar su oído y, sin darse cuenta como, habían acabado en una extraña posición: Draco a espaldas a ella, con la cabeza cerca de su oído y con una mano sobre su blanco hombro y ella apoyada en el pecho de él mientras sentía como las respiraciones de ambos iban a compás. La muchacha sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal y como toda la sangre se dirigía directo a su rostro. Sin saber de donde tomó la fuerza, dio media vuelta y dirigió sus ojos a los grises del hombre que se encontraba tras ella. Quería hacerle algo: darle una bofetada, enfrentarlo... ALGO! Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Solamente había kedado a escasos centímetros de él…

-Esa bata te la regalé yo… te ves muy bien – le murmuró Draco suavemente mientras sonreía. Ella no dijo nada. Él se acerco lentamente. Ella no dijo nada…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-Aich! Despiértate! – le chilló Ginny a un muy dormido Ron. – Me sorprende q no se haya despertado con el alarido q vino de la cocina!

El pelirrojo se encontraba cual piedra tendido sobre el sillón mientras su hermana comenzaba a jalarle del brazo para intentar levantarlo.

-No te esfuerces Ginny! Tu hermano de por si es una piedra, así q tmb duerme como una. – le contestó Pansy burlona mientras veía desde la esquina de la sala.

-Y tú como sabes q duerme como piedra, eh? – Ginny le cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Pansy se puso de pronto roja y abrumada.

-Ah… pues… -

-No me des explicaciones y más bien ayúdame.

-Será un placer – le contestó la ex slytherin sonriendo mientras hacia aparecer en sus manos una jarra de agua y se la aventaba con gusto al muy dormido – despiértate!

El pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltado haciendo todas las muecas posibles mientras intentaba cubrirse con las mantas.

-Pansy? Xq mierda me has despertado asi? –

-Porque no hay otra forma de q te levantes… necesitamos tu ayuda…

-No te pienso ayudar a ti…

-Pues entonces…

-YA! Maduren! – La ex gryffindor habló exasperada – Ron, creo q hay alguien en la cocina xq hemos escuchado un grito de Hermione y…

-Q?

-Q creemos q algo le ha pasado a Hermione! Vamos a ver a la cocina!...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Esa bata te la regalé yo… te ves muy bien -.

Hermione bajó la mirada sin poder decir nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal… y temió que él pudiese escuchar las fuertes palpitaciones de su pecho.

-Por favor… - murmuró en voz extremadamente baja – deja que me vaya…

-Por qué aún me tienes miedo? – le preguntó él tmb en voz baja mientras la tomaba suavemente por el mentón y levantaba su rostro, de modo que ambas miradas chocaran de nuevo. Hermione nunca había notado el color extremadamente gris con gotitas azules que tenían los ojos de Draco.

-Porque no conozco como eres ahora… porque eres Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo de la infancia… porque… -.

-'Porque' qué?

-Porque estoy casada contigo y ni siquiera sé como sucedió… - terminó de decir en un susurro sin dejar de mirar los grises ojos del rubio frente a ella. Draco solo rió ante el último comentario de su esposa.

-Eso siempre lo dice la Hermione actual. Dice que no sabe como pudo terminar casada conmigo…. Pero yo si lo sé –

-Ah si? – le susurro ella sin dejar de mirarlo. – Entonces ayúdame y explícame el porqué… porque yo aún no lo comprendo -.

Draco rió bajito y, acercándosele más y tomándola de la cintura, le susurró en un siseo serpential:

-Porque nadie más la hacía sentir así cuando la besaba –.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir aún más rápido y sintió leves descargas en su nuca. Las manos de Draco temblaban sobre su cintura. Cuando los labios de él se encontraban a solo milímetros de los de ella… la luz de la cocina se prendió súbitamente y se escuchó un grito ahogado.

Ambos se alejaron violentamente para encontrarse con Ron, Pansy y Ginny con una expresión totalmente perpleja y las bocas más que solo abiertas.

Jous! Los descubrieron en pleno! Jajaja, q? creyeron q el primer beso iba a venir tan rapido? NOPS! Jajajaja. Pues bueno, el proximo capitulo va a recuperar la comicidad del fic y se va llamar **"Aprendiendo a vivir como una Malfoy", **es decir, Hermi va a su casa y… ohhh ya veran! Jejejejeje. Espero q les guste y q me dejen un review diciendome q les pareció xD. Muchas gracias x la paciencia con este fic, jejeje. Se me cuidan mucho! Un besote!

Silvia


	7. Problemas en el paraiso?

Disculpennnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '( lo siento mucho mucho mucho!!! De veras! Veran… se que han pasado meses desde mi ultima actualizacion pero es que estuve corta de inspiración y ademas la universidad me había absorbido x completo!!! En serio, no se que mas decir para disculparme porque hay muchas personas que leen mi fic (y se los agradezco) y que de verdad les gusta… las comprendo! Odio cuanod a mi tmb me hacen eso con un fic que me entretiene y me deja picada. Como poder pedirles perdon? Lo siento! I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! Je suis désolé! (…) jajaja en fin, creo que no hay mejor manera de pedirles perdon que ENTREGANDO UN NUEVO CAPI!!! Siii!! Jaja. Este capitulo no es tan comico pero es crucial para el desarrollo de los siguientes capitulos. Les había dicho que este iba a ser "Aprendiendo a vivir como una Malfoy" pero en realidad necesitaba un puente entre el capitulo anterior y el de Aprendiendo a vivir… asi que este capitulo es el capitulo puente. Espero que les guste!!! Solo me queda agradecerles por leer mi fic y pues lo siento de nuevo!!! ( pero no se preocupen, aun queda fic para rato y prmeto actualizarlo mas seguido xD Gracias miles de nuevo a todas las personas que me mandan reviews!!! Tomo todos en cuenta eh! Asi que hehecho un gran esfuerzo por mejorar la ortografia en este fic!... pero recuerden que soy humana… asi que si encuentras alguna fallita no sean tan duros xD Jaja, bueno solo me queda recordarle:

- …- Personaje habla.

-"…"- Personaje piensa.

0000000000000000 Cambio de escena.

000000FB0000000 Flashback.

Bueno ahora si los dejo con este nuevo capitulo (no se sorprendan por el titulo) y agradecerles de nuevo por leer el fic:

**Capitulo 7 : Problemas en el paraíso?**

-Oye!

-Qué?

-No aplastes el plasma que se malogra!

-Ah… - Hermione dijo mientras sacaba la mano al instante del televisor muggle que se encontraba frente a ella. Harry sencillamente sonrió mientras seguía escribiendo con una pluma sobre los papeles. – Por qué ese televisor tiene una pantalla suave?

-Porque es moderno… - le contestó Harry sin dejar de escribir en sus papeles y sin mirar a Hermione.

-Si pero… no lo entiendo – Hermione siguió inspeccionando el 'extraño aparato' ya no con los dedos sino que punzandolo con un boligrafo q traia en su bolsillo.

-Tú también tienes uno así en tu casa, y es el doble del tamaño de ese – le contestó Harry riendo brevemente y dejando la pluma sobre los papeles mientras daba un sonoro bostezo.

-Ah… -.

-Casa a la q, x cierto, hoy iras…

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…

-Vas a ver como recobras la memoria poco a poco una vez que llegues a tu casa. Cada espacio, cada rincón te va a hacer recordar algo, estoy seguro.

-Solo quiero estar junto a mi hijo y nada mas – le contestó Hermione fríamente mientras se acercaba al televisor e investigaba los botones. – Hasta que hora me vas a tener en tu casa, Harry?

-Hasta las 5. A esa hora viene a recogerte Draco… - Harry paró al instante cuando notó como Hermione se erizaba ante la mención del nombre del rubio. Continuó una vez que noto que Hermione seguía inspeccionando el aparato como si nada hubiese pasado – a esa hora viene Draco y te llevara a tu casa -.

Hermione sonrió sarcásticamente y se acercó a Harry lentamente hasta llegar al escritorio de él. Tomó la pluma del ex gryffindor entre sus manos y la examinó también.

-No me digas q también te has olvidado de para que servían las plumas – le burló Harry. Hermione le pegó en la cabeza con una mano.

-No bromees con eso. Lo que examinaba es que el mundo muggle hace pantallas de plasma mientras que el mundo mágico sigue con las mismas plumas que usó desde cuando se inventó la magia… vaya! Cuanto hemos progresado! -.

Harry sonrió con el sarcasmo de su amiga y le alzó la mano para que le devuelva la pluma.

-Como te iba diciendo hace un ratito, Draco va a venir a recogerte…

-Ya sé, ya sé, a las 5… - Repitió Hermione con voz extremadamente aburrida. Luego, agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de Harry que estaba sentado, agregó con voz implorante: - De veras Harry! No me puedo quedar en tu casa?

-Noup…

-Y en la de Ron?

-Uhmmm… no

-Y en la de Parkinson?

-Tampoco…

-Y q me dices de Azkaban ¬¬

-Ya Hermione! Deja de portarte como niña. Vas a ir a TU casa y ya. Que problema tienes con ir? -.

Hermione se paro lentamente y se fue hacia una de las ventanas que había. ¿Cómo iba a regresar a su casa? Tendría q convivir a diario con ÉL… y después de lo pasado la ultima noche… Se puso roja simplemente con pensarlo "No pienso volver a estar a solas con él"

-No te preocupes – le dijo de pronto Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos – que por lo que ví ayer creo q tu estadía allí va a ser más placentera de lo q pensaba -. Le agregó con voz burlona. La ex gryffindor simplemente se limitó a mirarle con reproche para luego salir vacilante de aquella habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Me pregunto… - empezó Pansy por octava vez en ese día… y por octava vez en ese día recibió la misma respuesta por parte de su compañero rubio que se encontraba caminando a su lado:

-No te preguntes nada -.

-Pero es q…

-Pero es q nada.

Ciertamente no era algo de lo que Draco quisiese hablar. Estaba completamente seguro de que si dejaba que Pansy avanzara más allá del 'me pregunto…' se toparía con algo como '… q estaban haciendo anoche cuando los interrumpimos?'

-"Y bueno, q no era algo obvio?" – pensó el chico mientas no cambiaba su perfil de molesto y entraba junto con la muchacha de pelos negros a una tienda en el callejón Diagon.

Pansy y Draco ese día habían acordado en ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa para el retorno de Hermione. Se habían encontrado en la casa de la chica e inmediatamente se habían dirigido al callejón diagon sin cruzar muchas palabras… al menos no por parte del muchacho. Cada vez que la ex slytherin intentaba comenzar conversación, él le respondía con monosílabos o se limitaba a callarla… ¿la razón?... pues estaba seguro que tarde o temprano la conversación desembocaría en un interrogatorio sobre lo q había pasado la noche anterior cuando la chica de pelo negro, la pelirroja y 'el pobretón' lo habían descubierto con las manos en la masa… o, mejor dicho, en el cuerpo de Hermione.

Lo que había acontecido después había sido algo raro y confuso. Draco no recordaba mucho lo que había acontecido luego de que Pansy pegara un grito q ensordecería incluso al cuadro de la vieja Black en Grimmauld Place pero recordaba escenas sueltas como Hermione alejándose de él como de la peste; Harry en visible estado de shock; Ron con un rostro sumamente molesto y Ginny mirando algo boquiabierta y con una mirada picara la tan improvisada vestimenta que él llevaba en esos momentos. Hermione había salido rápido de aquel lugar seguida por Ron, Ginny y Harry mientras que Draco había quedado en la penumbra con Pansy. Esperaba oír algún comentario sarcástico o en son de broma por parte de la antigua slytherin pero no oyó nada, por el contrario, Pansy se le había acercado totalmente seria y se quedó con él en silencio todo el tiempo que él quiso permanecer ahí.

A día siguiente se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y, rogando por que todo hubiese sido solo un mal sueño, se había acercado hacia la habitación donde debían estar durmiendo Ginny y Hermione esperando encontrarlas profundamente dormidas… lo que fue mitad cierto pues encontró a Ginny más que solo dormida mientras tenía a Lisando (también dormido) en sus brazos… pero no había ni rastro de Hermione, así que supuso que lo pasado la noche anterior había sido cierto y… efectivamente, lo había sido. Pansy lo encontró caminando por los pasillos de la casa y le comento que Ron y Harry habían llevado muy temprano a Hermione a casa del segundo pues así se los había pedido ella…

Eso no lo reconfortó mucho q digamos…

Y luego le dijo que a las 5 tenían que ir a recogerla porque habían acordado que lo mejor era dejar a los dos solos sin interrupción de nadie para que el proceso de memoria se pudiese dar óptimamente…

Eso tampoco lo reconfortó mucho más…

-Piensas hacerme la ley del hielo todo el día? – Le preguntó de improviso Pansy.

-Eh? – Preguntó el rubio siendo sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Q comunicativo estas hoy ¬¬, dime, piensas decir algo mas q monosílabos hoy día?

-No…

-Ok -. Le contestó ella molesta mientras escogía algunas cosas de los estantes de aquel establecimiento en el que habían entrado. Draco solo la seguía como si fuera un autómata.

-Por qué tuvieron q entrar? – Preguntó el rubio de improviso mientras ayudaba a pasarle a la chica algo en lo más alto de la estantería que ella no podía alcanzar.

-Porque oímos un grito!... vamos Draco, los mortifagos persiguen a tu esposa! Querías que nos quedemos tranquilos en nuestras camas mientras la oíamos gritar? -. Le pregunto ella exasperada mientras le arranchaba el objeto que él le había alcanzado de las manos.

-Deberían haber reconocido q ese era un grito de susto y no de ataque… -. Él siguió tercamente arranchándole ahora a Pansy el paquete y metiéndolo en la canasta.

-Aich! Ambos gritos son lo mismo: son gritos!

-Pero deberían saber diferenciarlos…

-Mira Draco, no todos somos igual de perfectos q tú q 'sabes reconocer gritos'… aunque casado con ella me debo de suponer que conoces todas sus clases de gritos -. Le contestó ella algo molesta y, sacando el paquete q Draco había puesto en la canasta, lo volvió a poner en el estante.

Draco se sonrojó ante el comentario… pero él tenia razón para estar molesto! Ellos habían importunado un estupendo momento… un momento que él venia esperando por meses… él tenia razón para estar molesto… ¿o no?

Pansy se sintió victoriosa ante el comentario… ella tenia razón para estar molesta! Draco les había echado la culpa de empeorar las cosas… empeorarlas más de lo que ya estaban ¬¬… pero no era su culpa de ellos el haber entrado de improviso… ella tenía razón para estar molesta… ¿o no?

-Arruinaron todo -. Le susurró Draco cuando se puso al lado de ella.

-Sabes qué? Volvamos a los monosílabos -. Sentenció Parkinson antes de que ambos volviesen a ese incomodo silencio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A las 4:45 de la tarde Hermione se encontraba echa un manojo de nervios sentada en la sala mientras movía su pie al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Tenía una bolsa de doritos en su mano y un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la otra. Cada 2 minutos volteaba súbitamente a ver hacia la chimenea algo asustada y luego regresaba a su postura normal.

-"Que te sucede? Tranquilízate Hermione!" -. Se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba normalizar su aliento cuando vio bajar a Harry por las escaleras.

-Nerviosa? -. Le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de sorna al ver que Hermione había usado la bolsa de doritos más como bolita desestresante que como alimento.

-Nerviosa? Por que habría de estarlo? -. Le contestó intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

Harry, que cargaba una caja entre sus manos, se sentó a su lado y, apoyando la caja en sus piernas, le paso un brazo por la espalda a su amiga tratando de reconfortarla.

-Por qué tienes miedo de ir a tu casa? -. Le pregunto suavemente. Hermione se paró rápidamente.

-'Porqué'? 'Porqué'? Me preguntas el 'porqué'? -. Hermione se había alterado de pronto -. Viste lo que pasó ayer Harry! El hombre por poco y… y… -.

Hermione se quedo callada intentando encontrar la palabra. Se le vinieron algunos términos a la mente para completar la oración, entre ellos la frase '…abusa de mí' pero se dio cuenta que sonaba absurdo teniendo en cuenta que 1.) Era su esposo, 2.) No se le puede llamar 'abuso' cuando ella dio su consentimiento… ¿no?

-No seas exagerada Hermione…

-No estoy exagerando nada… simplemente no quiero ir a 'esa' casa.

-Es tu casa y hasta el día del accidente vivías muy feliz y contenta allí.

-Eso lo dudo -. Terminó ella cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Harry -. De veras Harry… no será que un día bebí de más y… me metí con él y… tuve a Lisandro y que por eso me casé con él, no?

Harry la quedo observando como si fuese imposible que ella hubiese pronunciado esas palabras.

-No Hermione, por Merlín! En que andas pensando? No, tu te casaste con él porque… bueno, no sé porque la gente se casa pero tu si lo hiciste porque le querías…

El chico se le acercó por atrás lentamente mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de ella. Estuvo tentando a darle palmaditas en la espalda, como normalmente se hacen los chicos entre ellos pero teniendo en cuenta que Hermione era mujer prefirió usar lo que nunca falla con ellas: intentar entenderlas.

-Mira Hermione - empezó - En realidad entiendo que esto de despertar un día y haber olvidado gran parte de tu vida debe ser terrible para alguien… especialmente para ti, pero tienes que entender que es solo un olvido, si te esfuerzas estoy seguro que vas a poder recuperar ese tiempo que se te borró y vas a recuperar de nuevo tu vida. Solo es cuestión de que le pongas empeño y dejes de actuar como niña.

La chica se quedo unos segundos en su posición de espaldas a él antes de voltearse y abrazarse a él. Harry sonrió; esa técnica nunca fallaba.

-Así que ahora… - continuó el chico – Vas a limpiarte la cara y a esperar a Draco para que vayas a tu casa y aprendas a vivir como una Malfoy.

Hermione hizo un puchero.

-Es necesario?

-Si. Es necesario. Ah, por cierto -. Agregó el ex gryffindor alejándose de ella y cargando la caja -. Esto es tuyo. Son algunas de tus cosas que dejaste acá la última vez que viniste.

Hermione cargo la caja y la puso junto a la mochila que había llevado ese día. Volteo hacia Harry y lo abrazó de improviso depositando su mentón en el hombro de este. Harry también le iba a devolver el abrazo cuando…

-Ejem ejem… -. Se escucho una breve vocecilla. Por un momento la falsa tos le hizo a Harry recordar a Umbridge, por lo que se separo rápidamente de Hermione.

En la chimenea se encontraban Pansy y Draco y a Harry no le cupo la menor duda de que la tocecilla había provenido de Pansy que los miraba y luego miraba a Draco como esperando que el rubio de pronto se le tirara encima a Harry.

-Hola Potter – saludó Draco con un dejo de tono seco en la voz.

-Hola – contestó Harry sonrojado e intentando no mirar a Draco a los ojos.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos y, terminando de abrazar a Harry, le agradeció por su hospitalidad y se acercó a los dos recién llegados.

-Te ayudo con tu mochila? -. Le preguntó Draco agarrando de pronto la pesada mochila que ella llevaba a duras penas en su espalda mientras con sus brazos cargaba la caja que Harry le había dado. Hermione lo miro fríamente.

-No es necesario, gracias, puedo sola

-Como quieras -. Dijo él soltando de pronto la mochila y haciendo q todo el peso cayera en la espalda de Hermione q por poco y cae pesadamente al piso.

La ex gryffindor se acomodó entre Pansy y Draco en la chimenea y le sonrió a su amigo de lentes antes de que los tres desaparecieran x la red flu. Harry se acerco hacia un sofá y echándose se puso a pensar en que de seguro esa semana iba a ser una semana muy interesante para relatar.

-Lastima que no hayan cámaras escondidas o algo así en la casa de los Malfoy… de seguro seria un gran reality… -. Pensó justo antes de doblar su cabeza sobre la almohada y quedarse dormido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Aparecieron instantáneamente en otra chimenea y del lado opuesto del de la casa de Harry. Hermione salió de la chimenea rápidamente intentando no tropezarse pues la caja tapaba su vista. Una vez fuera, dejo la caja a un lado y se dispuso a observar la casa a la que recién habían llegado: Era hermosa, tal y como ella siempre había soñado que podía ser un hogar. La sala, de tonalidades beige y marrones, era muy moderna y tenia objetos de colección por todos lados puestos sobre las hermosas mesas chatas de madera. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fue uno de los estantes en la esquina donde se podían apreciar un sinnúmero de fotos en movimiento donde se encontraba, mayoritariamente, ella rodeada de muchas de las personas que había conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida y, en mayor numero, fotos de ella totalmente sonriente junto a un joven, guapo y también sonriente Draco.

-Aggg, como odio tu sala!!!... es tan… melosa S iuck!!! -. Señaló Pansy mientras se retorcía desde la chimenea. Draco sonrió levemente.

Hermione rió en voz baja mientras se acercaba a uno de los cuadros donde se podía observar a ella y a Draco en…

-Venecia? -. Preguntó ella sin ser conciente de que las palabras se habían escapado de sus labios.

-Ehmmm… si… veras…. Allí fue… -. Draco se puso colorado de pronto y todo el mal humor que había sentido al ir a la casa de Harry desapareció súbitamente al ver la foto que sostenía Hermione. -. Allí fue…

-Allí fue su luna de miel!!! -. Agregó Pansy de improviso logrando que Hermione se sonrojara y dejara la fotografía en su lugar como si ésta quemara.

-Donde esta Lisandro? -. Preguntó de nuevo la chica aun con las mejillas color carmesí. Pansy se acerco a ella rápidamente y, guiándola hacia un sillón, le comentó que Lisandro se había quedado en casa de Molly pues Ginny se lo había llevado a que visite la casa un rato. Hermione suspiró levemente: su único motivo para estar en esa casa se encontraba en la casa en la que ella en esos momentos quisiera estar. Era terrible!!! Tan terrible como el hecho de que Pansy a cada minuto le ofreciera traerle algo ("Hermione, te veo hambrienta, quieres un pan con algo?", "No tienen sed? Debería ir a comprar una soda…", "Tu cara esta terriblemente grasosa Hermione!!! No quieres que te traiga un papelito tisue?") como pretexto para ir a buscar ese 'algo' y dejarlos a ella y Draco solos para que pudieran conversar. Al final Pansy logro su cometido y, con el pretexto de tener que usar urgentemente el baño más lejano posible, se fue hacia uno que había en la planta alta de la casa dejando a la 'feliz' pareja perpleja y sin nada que decir.

-Ehm, espero que te guste la casa… -. Empezó a hablar Draco tratando de romper el hielo. Hermione lo volteó a ver y, con una voz frívola, lo cortó al decir:

-La de Ron es mejor… -

Otra vez el incomodo silencio solo interrumpido por los ladridos de un perro fuera de la casa. Para pasar tranquilamente el tiempo, Hermione se dispuso a ver que había dentro de la caja que le había dado Harry. Según Harry dentro de la caja habían objetos que ella había dejado olvidados en su casa las veces que se había quedado a dormir y que Harry había guardaba hasta el momento en que ella las fuera a recoger. O Hermione no visitaba mucho la casa de Harry, o era una verdadera desordenada pues la caja estaba muy llena de ropa, zapatillas, libros, cuadernos con apuntes sobre el trabajo, cosas de Lisandro e incluso un polo que identifico como de Draco por el diseño masculino y por el tamaño del polo. Metió su mano en el fondo de la caja y sintió como algo frío y de metal se escurría por sus dedos. Lo tomó y cuando lo sacó del fondo de la caja pudo notar que era un fino collar de plata con un colgante también color plata que tenia una pequeña luna menguante en un extremo y en el extremo contrario e inferior una pequeña serpiente enseñando los colmillos. En el centro del colgante se encontraba pequeña y adornada por esmeraldas la letra "M". Era definitivamente un hermoso collar.

-Y esto? – preguntó inconcientemente llamando la atención de Draco. El rubio volteó a ver lo que Hermione tenía en las manos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios recordando una conversación que había tenido con ella apenas unos dos días antes del accidente…

000000000000000000000000FB00000000000000000000000

Hermione ponía de cabeza toda la habitación mientras con una mano tiraba todo lo que había en su estante de joyas y con la otra terminaba de cerrarse el botón de la blusa verde que usaba esa mañana. Draco, como todas las mañanas, salía de la ducha luego de su baño matutino para volverse a meter a la cama un rato más cuando vio como si por su cuarto hubiese pasado un huracán revolviendo todo pues todas las joyas de su mujer se encontraban tiradas en el piso y ella misma se encontraba en ese momento desesperada mientras destrozaba el ultimo cajón de la gaveta.

-Que ha sucedido? -. Preguntó mientras intentaba contener la risa de ver a Hermione en ese estado tan desesperado.

-Ayyy no lo encuentro!!!

-El qué? -. Preguntó el rubio interesándose de pronto x lo q su esposa tan desesperadamente pudiera buscar.

-El collar!!! -. Dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo. Draco simplemente soltó un bufido y, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, procuró volver a echarse a ella -. Ni lo intentes Draco!!! Ayúdame a buscar el collar!!!

-Para que? Tienes otros miles de collares que combinan con tu ropa… usa cualquiera de ellos -. Dijo él de pronto mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y cerraba los ojos. Hermione frenó de pronto con lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó de pronto a él con movimientos insinuantes para luego subirse a la cama y gatear hasta donde el rubio se encontraba. Para este momento Draco había abierto un ojo y miraba con agrado como su esposa se dirigía hacia él.

Hermione llegó hasta donde él se encontraba y, abrazándole de pronto y poniéndole un puchero le agregó:

-Me ayudas a buscarlo? Si? Y te prometo que te recompensare bien por tu tiempo invertido

-uhmmm – hizo él como si pensara antes de tomarla en sus brazos y depositarle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Hermione sonrió victoriosamente. -. Pero por qué es tan importante ese collar?

-Es mi favorito… porque es el q me regalaste -. Le respondió ella como si se tratase de algo obvio.

-Pero hay otros tantos mucho más hermosos y mucho más caros que te he regalado que de seguro deben de estar perdidos por ahí y ni siquiera lo has notado… -. Se quejó él. Ella solo sonrió coquetamente.

-Pero ese es especial -. Dijo antes de pararse de nuevo mientras jalaba al rubio para que le ayudara a buscarlo.

-Ay preciosa, lo que vas a tener que hacer esta noche para pagarme este favor! -. Le dijo el rubio traviesamente antes de ponerse a examinar los cajones de su esposa para encontrar el tan ansiado y escurridizo collar.

00000000000000000000000FB00000000000000000000000

-"Y ahora sé donde estuvo ese collar todo el tiempo" -. Pensó Draco sonriendo -. "Si Hermione lo supiera…" -. Pensó… pero se dio cuenta que sonaba absurdo teniendo en cuenta que precisamente 'Hermione' se encontraba sentada a escasos metros de él sosteniendo en sus manos el dichoso collar.

-Draco? -. Escuchó que Hermione le preguntaba mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada mientras seguía sosteniendo el collar en sus manos.

-Uhm? -. Dijo él casi inconciente "Espera… me dijo 'Draco'?"

-Estas bien? -. Siguió preguntándole la mujer aun con la ceja alzada.

-Si… por qué?

-Te desconectaste del mundo por una fracción de tiempo…

-Ah… eso -. Respondió él distraído intentando recordar de nuevo el episodio del collar, cosa que ya no pudo hacer. -. No es que… recordé algo gracioso sobre ese collar.

-Sobre este? -. Le preguntó enseñándole el collar. Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente -. Es mío?

-Si, y es tu favorito… o bueno, era… Te lo di yo, es una reliquia familiar de los Malfoy que se le entrega a la mujer con la que uno de nosotros se case… es….

-Si 'esto' lo tuvo en su cuello Narcisa Malfoy alguna vez no lo quiero tener cerca… mucho menos usar… -. Le cortó ella rápidamente metiendo de nuevo el collar en el fondo de la caja. Draco frunció el ceño al instante: nadie hablaba así de su madre!

-Cual es tu problema? Te comportas como una niña!

Draco, sin darse cuenta, había levantado la voz más de lo usual y había puesto esa tan típica cara de asco que usaba de niño que por un momento Hermione sintió que volvía a sus épocas de 14 años en Hogwarts.

-Discúlpame 'Malfoy' pero no se si te has puesto a pensar que de repente me comporto como una niña porque… aun tengo memoria de niña! -. Respondió ella también levantando la voz y mirándolo desafiante.

-Has visto tu cuerpo? Has visto tu cara últimamente? Aca te va una noticia genio: ya no tienes 14 años, tienes 28! Madura y empieza a comportarte como tal!

-Lo haría si no tuviera que estar casada contigo! No se en que anduve pensando cuando lo hice…

-Tu no hiciste nada porque tu no eres la Hermione actual… eres totalmente diferente a la mujer con la que me case así que cállate de una vez e intenta parecerte en algo a la Hermione de ahora…

-Tienes razón, no soy 'la mujer con la que te casaste' porque para empezar nunca me hubiera casado contigo! Preferiría mil veces estar muerta que estar viviendo esto!

-Eso de estar muerta se puede arreglar… -. Agregó él mirándola fieramente. Hermione puso una cara de indignación y, sacando el collar de nuevo de la caja, se lo aventó en la cara a Malfoy.

-Y toma tu estupido collar! No me gusta para nada! -. Sentenció antes de dejar la caja encima del sillón e irse rápidamente subiendo hacia el segundo piso y chocándose con Pansy en el camino -. Disculpa Pansy… -. Dijo apresuradamente mientras seguía subiendo.

La mujer de pelos negros llegó hasta donde estaba Draco y lo quedo mirando sorprendida. Su idea al dejarlos solos no había sido exactamente esa.

-Que sucedió? -. Preguntó automáticamente.

-Que quiero el divorcio -. Dijo él aun con la cara roja de la ira.

-Problemas en el paraíso? -. Dijo Pansy sarcásticamente mientras levantaba una ceja. Draco se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-Cual paraíso? -. Preguntó aún molesto mientras daba un sonoro portazo al salir.

Pansy se sentó un momento en el sillón en el que segundos antes había estado sentado Draco.

-Esos dos son unos niños… voy a necesitar ayuda extra… -. Se dijo Pansy a si misma mientras pensaba en que podía hacer. Una idea brillante surcó de pronto por su cabeza -. No quisiera hacerlo pero… un caso drástico merece medidas drásticas -.

Agregó antes de levantarse, dirigirse hacia la chimenea y desaparecer en medio de los polvos flu.

Jajaja, no hay duda de que al parecer Draco tambien se quedó en los 14 años xD es muy inmaduro!!!... pero he ahí su encanto, no? Jajaja. Y cual sera esa medida 'drastica' que Pansy piensa tomar? Pues les doy unas pista… esta relacionado con alguien… una mujer… bueno, eso ya lo veran en el proximo capi. Espero ansiosa por sus reviews y pues de nuevo perdón por no haberles mandado el capi antes. Por cierto, espero que hallan pasado unas lindas pascuas y que se hallan divertido o en todo caso refexionado. Sin nada mas que decir me despido!!!

Silvia


	8. Aprendiendo a vivir como una Malfoy

0000 – Cambio de escena

"…" – Pensamiento del personaje

-… - - Dialogo del personaje

**Capitulo 8: Aprendiendo a vivir como una Malfoy**

_-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! -. Gritó mientras intentaba darle codazos, patadas y pellizcos al chico que se encontraba tras de ella y que la tenía sujetada de la cintura atrapando también sus brazos con la acción._

_-No -. Le respondió él burlonamente en el oído mientras la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo._

_Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con su peor mirada de reproche mientras movía sus brazos intentando escaparse del abrazo del rubio._

_-Suéltame Draco, o si no…_

_-¿O si no qué? No me puedes hacer nada, estas inmovilizada -. Agregó él otra vez con su voz burlona mientras le daba un beso en el cuello._

_La chica de 23 años se relajó levemente mientras sonreía sarcástica._

_-Ah, ¿no crees que me pueda soltar?_

_-Quiero verte intentándolo -. Le repitió él mientras bajaba sus besos por el hombro descubierto de la chica. _

_De pronto Hermione, sin previo aviso, tiró la cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás chocando directamente contra la nariz de Draco haciendo que éste la soltara inmediatamente y, a su vez, pronunciara un aullido de dolor. La chica se libró del abrazo contenta mientras caminaba unos pasos adelante, feliz por su pequeña victoria._

_-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que me soltaría!… y que también eso te quede de lección, sabes que me disgusta completamente que hagas comentarios sobre otras mujeres cuando estas conmigo… -. Agregó ella cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda. – y sabes también que me disgusta que hagas comentarios ácidos sobre las construcciones muggles, la Torre Eiffel es hermosa y pues… ¡estamos en Francia! ¡Draco!, te deberías contagiar del espíritu…_

_-Ya cállate -. Le cortó de pronto el rubio con una voz algo rara. Hermione dio media vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con el slytherin tocándose la nariz la que, por cierto, estaba sangrando a más no poder._

_-¡Draco! – Chilló ella acercándose hacia él y mirando con la cara fruncida el rostro ensangrentado del rubio -. ¡Oh! Yo… lo siento tanto… ¿te duele demasiado?_

_-No… bueno, un poco, ¿qué? ¿debería dolerme más? -. Preguntó él asustado. Hermione, con el rostro compungido, movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras sacaba de la cartera un espejo y se lo entregaba al rubio. – Toma, pero no hagas mucho…_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_-… escándalo ¬¬_

_-¡Hermione! ¡Me has deformado la cara! -. Chilló con susto mientras su cara se tensaba._

_-No, no, no es para tanto, lo ves solo así porque la sangre…_

_-Ah!!! ¡¡¡Me voy a quedar sin nariz!!!!_

_-Draco,¡cálmate! Es solo…_

_-¡¡¡Mi bella y griega nariz…!!!_

_-Draco…_

_-¡¡¡ARRUINADA!!!_

_-CALMATE!!!! -. Vociferó la chica justo antes de sacar la varita y susurrar algunas palabras que hicieron que el rostro de Draco quedara limpio de sangre alguna y que un taponcito de algodón se introdujera en la nariz del chico. – Ya está ¿ves? No había necesidad de escándalo… era solo la sangre lo que te asustó…_

_-¿ME asustó?, a mi no me asusta nada…fuiste tú la que me puso algo nervioso con tus alaridos! - Contestó el chico algo sonrojado. Hermione solo rodó los ojos. – Además – agregó – Todo ha sido tu culpa pues ¡tú me tiraste ese cabezazo!_

_-¿'Yo'? -. Apuntó ella indignada -. ¡Pero si has sido TÚ el que comenzó al estar diciendo tonterías y arruinarme el viaje!... eso sin agregar que fuiste TÚ quién me tomó por los brazos y no me dejaba salir…_

_-¡Pero como iba a saber yo que ibas a reaccionar tan violentamente!_

_-¡Pero como iba a saber yo que tu nariz era 'tan delicada'! -. Chilló ella también con la cara roja. _

_Después de un momento de estar mirándose con los rostros enfadados, ambos, al unísono, relajaron la expresión y partieron en risas. Draco se acercó hacia la chica y, tomándola del mentón, la comenzó a besar mientras su otra mano bajaba por su espalda. Hermione correspondió al beso mientras le tomaba al rubio por la nuca e intentaba pegar más su rostro al de ella. De pronto, Draco se separó abruptamente provocando que la muchacha lo quede observando interrogantemente._

_-Aún duele… - Respondió él sonriente mientras se sobaba la nariz, lo que causó una risa colectiva entre los dos jóvenes._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione despertó repentinamente mientras intentaba ordenar en su cabeza el sueño que acababa de tener. No, no había sido un sueño… ¡era tan real!, lo más probable era que hubiese sido…

-¿Un recuerdo? – Se dijo una vez que se sentó en la cama e intentó recordar lo más posible lo que había soñado.

No era la primera vez que sentía que recordaba algo durante sueños. Anteriormente había soñado cosas tan reales y tan especificas que había llegado a la conclusión de que había estado recordando pero nunca antes había recordado tan a la perfección un recuerdo con Draco ni mucho menos un recuerdo tan de ese calibre. Se sonrojo por unos momentos mientras recordaba el beso que Draco le había dado en el dichoso sueño, incluso podía jurar que sintió su corazón latir igual de fuerte que en el sueño en aquel momento.

Levemente llevó dos dedos hacia sus labios y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos. ¡Draco había sido tan no-él en ese recuerdo! Es decir… habían características típicas de él (el ser un cobarde miedoso ante una simple heridita, por ejemplo ¬¬) pero el hecho de haberla tomado tan suavemente… de haberse reído tan jovialmente… no, así no era Draco…

¿O si?

-"Cuando nos topamos esa vez en la cocina también actuó así parecido… y también me tomó por la cintura igual" -. Pensó Hermione en la oscuridad mientras intentaba repasar de nuevo el sueño. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la parte del beso sintió calor por lo que, levantándose de la cama, se dirigió a prender una lámpara y abrir las ventanas. Aún era de noche pero la luna se veía más brillante que nunca. Se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Lisando, en una cama instalada al lado de la cuna de su hijo que había llegado hacía solo unas horas y que, ahora, dormía plácidamente sin darse siquiera cuenta de que su mamá se hallaba despierta y que se había detenido a mirarlo.

Con cariño Hermione arropó al bebé mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello castaño y le limpiaba con el dorsal de su pijama la babita que salía de sus pequeños labios.

-"Quizás también necesite limpiarme la 'babita' que cuelga de los míos cuando miro a mi hijo" – pensó divertidamente mientras se sorprendía a ella misma siendo más maternal de lo que jamás pensó ser. 'Mi hijo', esas dos palabras a las que aún no se acostumbraba adquirían un sentido único cuando le observaba jugar o dormir. Si tenía algo que agradecerle al hecho de estar casada con Draco era el hecho de haber obtenido tan tierno y bello niño.

Mientras continuaba observando a su hijo recordó lo sucedido con Draco horas antes. Había sido muy grosera al referirse tan mal de su madre y al haberle arrojado el collar de esa manera tan brusca cuando él parecía en esos momento accesible e incluso susceptible. Se lamentó por su mala actitud y culpó a los nervios, enemigos del momento, por haber reaccionado de aquella manera.

-¿Y ahora bebé? ¿Qué hago? -. Le preguntó suavemente a su hijo mientras seguía acariciándole la cabellera al niño que seguía placidamente dormido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama matrimonial con un polo blanco, unos jeans, los zapatos puestos y la cama sin abrir. La música de una pequeña radio mágica se encontraba a muy alto volumen mientras pasaba un especial de los mejores éxitos de "Las brujas de Macbeth" mientras que la luz de la habitación seguía prendida. El rubio no dormía, se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y puestos en el blanco techo mientras tarareaba la música y pensaba en la pelea de ese día. De cierto había sido muy exagerado en algunos momentos.

-"Aunque no tanto…" – Pensó rápidamente para no quedar mal consigo mismo pero, como si la voz de su conciencia le contestara, las palabras 'madura' y 'divorcio' aparecieron repentinamente como recuerdo de algunas de las tonterías que había dicho ese día. – "Genial, el primer día de Hermione en la casa ¡y ya nos peleamos como si tuviésemos un año de casados!"

El botón gris que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama comenzó a vibrar y sonar sin previo aviso, señal de que alguien de 'la orden' (o según él, 'de los tarados amigos y seguidores de Potter') se quería comunicar con él. Tomó el botón y, presionando un circulito, permitió que una voz muy conocida se escuchara tan audible como la radio.

-Disculpa, Draco, ¿sabias que hay gente que intenta dormir en esta casa? -. La voz de Pansy se escuchó somnolienta y decidida por el botón. Draco sonrió.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte Pansy porque es mi casa y escucho la música que quiera…

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados… especialmente si duermen en habitaciones conjuntas a la tuya!

-Duérmete Pansy… ¬¬

-¡Lo haré cuando apagues esa maldita radio!

-Buenas noches Pansy… ) -. Agregó él antes de apagar el circulito del botón y tirarlo detrás de la cama. Se comenzó a reír audiblemente pensando en la cara de frustración que de seguro tendría la pelinegra para ese momento.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -. Se escuchó una voz suave en la puerta.

Draco viró la cabeza rápidamente para toparse con Hermione apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras que lo observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No, no. No estaba haciendo nada… yo… pasa -. Le dijo él nervioso mientras sacaba ropa de una silla que se encontraba frente a la cama y apagaba la radio. Hermione, sin decir palabra, se sentó en la silla mientras que Draco metía dentro del baño una canasta con ropa interior.

-¿SOLO PORQUE ELLA TE DICE APAGAS LA MÚSICA?!!! ¿DONDE QUEDÓ NUSTRA AMISTAD? – Se escuchó un grito de Pansy desde la habitación de al lado. Draco, poniéndose rojo, tocó la pared.

-Lo siento, sabes que Pansy anda algo loca -. Se disculpó mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿que haces despierta tan tarde?

-No podía dormir – Hermione le respondió levantando los hombros – ¿qué hora es?

-Son casi las 3 y media – Contestó Draco mirando un artefacto mágico que indicaba la hora puesto en el velador al lado de la cama. – y se supone que a esta hora duermes…

-En realidad me desperté hace un rato, hacía mucho calor… y ¡brrr! Aquí hace mucho frío – Comentó mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos que llevaban encima un pijama con una tela delgada.

Draco al instante se levantó y le ofreció una manta que había encima de la cama color verde, ofrecimiento que la chica aceptó instantáneamente. Luego de darle la manta y que Hermione se envolviera en ella, se produjo un largo silencio durante el cual Hermione miraba sus peludas pantuflas y Draco a la ventana.

-Yo… -. Dijeron ambos al unísono y luego se detuvieron al unísono también.

-Lo siento, habla tú primero – Draco se apresuró en decir mientras se levantaba a cerrar la ventana: había descubierto la causa del frío. Hermione se había sonrojado sin notarlo y trataba en lo más posible no despegar la vista de sus pequeñas pantuflas.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Draco, en serio -. Comenzó -. No quise portarme tan grosera como lo hice ayer, en verdad, me desconocí…. Fueron los nervios o no sé pero estoy muy arrepentida por lo que dije e hice ayer…- Mientras Hermione terminaba de hablar sentía como cada vez su voz se tensaba más y su rostros se ponía un grado más colorado que el segundo anterior. "Rayos, ¡que me pasa!, contrólate Hermione" -Solo quería disculparme…

Draco, que la había estado escuchando atentamente, la quedó observando durante un rato. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y abrazarla, de decirle cuanto le amaba y extrañaba su compañía… decirle todo eso que antes podía y ahora no. Sintió pena por la situación de su esposa pero más por la de él mismo: resignado a estar al lado de una mujer que no lo recordaba y que, probablemente, recién empezaba a ver solo como un amigo… como un compañero más. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió, él también había querido disculparse por su actuar.

-Pues yo también lamento como se dieron las cosas, no debí decirte la cosas que te dije ayer y pues… no se, debí ser mas comprensivo. Este problema fue superior a mí -. Dijo y su mirada se quedó vacía durante un momento. Luego continuó – en fin, te propongo que desde la mañana empecemos de nuevo: te enseñaré mejor la casa y…

-Y yo te prometo que tratare de que convivamos mejor -. Le agregó ella son una sonrisa sincera. Draco también le sonrió.

-En tal caso yo te prometo que no te volveré a gritar… -. Dijo él con cara avergonzada y rascándose la nuca.

-Y yo prometo que no te volveré a tirar ningún otro collar en la cabeza – continuó ella riendo. Draco le sonrió y, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, le dio un beso en la palma.

-En serio Hermione, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te sientas a gusto en esta casa hasta que te recuperes por completo.

Hermione se había quedado asombrada por el repentino beso de Draco pero se le pasó cuando escuchó la voz sincera del rubio. Le sonrió de nuevo y apretó la mano de él contra la suya.

-¿Eso significa paz? -. Preguntó Draco con la ceja levantada.

-Uhmmm no… es más algo así como una tregua – le contestó Hermione vivaracha. Draco rió.

-Ok entonces… vete a dormir y mañana empieza 'la tregua'

-Está bien, mañana me esforzaré por ser una 'Malfoy'. Buenas noches Draco – Hermione expresó con una media sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación aun envuelta en la manta verde.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez que se quedó sólo, Draco se metió dentro de la cama y se puso a pensar. Aún no podía quitar la tonta sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro después de la visita de Hermione.

-"No hay duda que el destino me esta pasando la factura por toda la mierda que hice antes" – pensó mientras cerraba los ojos – "pero lo bueno" – continuó – "es que cada vez comienza a disminuir más la cuota"

Pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía haber vuelto a una atmósfera de paz después de la charla que habían tenido en la noche Hermione y Draco por lo que Pansy consideró que ya no era necesaria la medida que se proponía activar pues ambos, durante el desayuno, habían estado muy corteses el uno con el otro ('Draco, ¿me podrías pasar el pan, por favor?', 'Gracias Hermione, el té te ha quedado bueno'), es decir, al punto que para Pansy ya casi era insoportable estar con ellos dos en el mismo espacio… sin embargo, y a pesar de la gran paz que se había sentido por buen rato, a las cuatro horas todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

000000000000000

**Casa de los Malfoy**

**01:00 pm**

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso? -. Preguntaba Hermione con el cejo fruncido mientras sacaba de la lavadora muggle su vestido blanco… totalmente teñido de celeste y rosado.

-Bueno, en realidad te quise hacer un favor lavándote tu ropa… pero yo nunca había lavado con una de esas cosas muggles, eso siempre lo hacías tú – Draco contestó también con el cejo fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, como si no hubiese sido su culpa el no saber que la ropa blanca se mete en las lavadoras muggles aparte con la otra ropa blanca.

-Siento interrumpirte Draco -. Pansy comenzó – pero tú nunca has lavado ni con artefactos muggles ni con artefactos mágicos…

-¿Y que más da? – Se defendió el rubio – ¡No es mi culpa que los muggles no tengan un poquito más de cerebro para inventar algo en el que se puedan meter ropas blancas y de color sin que las blancas salgan fucsias!

-En realidad no es culpa de los muggles que tú no hayas tenido el… ¿como dijiste? 'poquito más de cerebro' para razonar que son ropas de diferente color – Hermione arremetió mientras sostenía el vestido multicolor en sus manos. Draco estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero Pansy lo cortó antes de que metiera la pata.

-¡Ya ya! ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? Eso se arregla con un hechizo sencillo. _Desaparecium _– murmuró la pelinegra con su varita haciendo que el vestido, mojado y teñido de colores, volviera a ser blanco y reluciente, como antes. – ¿Ves? ¡Incluso le ha quedado rico olor! Mis encantamientos, ¡siempre tan perfectos! – Pansy agregó mientras sonreía oliendo el vestido.

Hermione miró hacia el piso y Draco mantuvo su posición con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba el techo.

-Ok ok, no se desvivan por agradecerme, uno a la vez – Pansy les objetó sarcástica – En serio, no me ofenderé por un 'Gracias Pansy'…

-_araransi_ – balbuceó Lisandro desde su corral mientras se sostenía de la parte superior intentando pararse. Pansy sonrió.

-Gracias amor, como siempre tú el más educado, cuerdo y maduro en esta casa. Ven, vamonos para que tus papis conversen – Pansy dijo mientras sacaba al niño del corral y apoyaba la cabecita de él en su hombro.

Hermione simplemente apretó más fuerte el vestido y, sin decirle nada a Draco, subió hacia su habitación. "Arsh!!! ¿Que se ha creído? ¡Ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas por malograrme el vestido! Encima de inútil… ¡no educado! ¿Por qué tendré que pasar esto?"

_**Regla numero 1 para aprender a vivir como una Malfoy: Nunca dejes que tu esposo haga las labores del hogar.**_

00000000000000

**Casa de los Malfoy**

**03:00 pm**

La hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía buen rato. Hermione había almorzado en su habitación y Draco ni siquiera había almorzado en la casa pues había salido después de la 'pelea' por los polvos flu sin decirle a nadie donde iba y sin dar hora de regreso.

La ex gryffindor y Pansy se encontraban en el cuarto del televisor muggle viendo noticias. Para Pansy era todo un nuevo descubrimiento eso del televisor y para Hermione era todo un interés ponerse al día con las noticias del mundo muggle. Lisandro también se encontraba con ellas echado en el regazo de su madre mientras dormía apaciblemente.

-_Al regresar, ¿Paris Hilton sale de la cárcel? Entérese de todos los lujos que tuvo su celda, su terrible experiencia en la cárcel, la fiesta que va a organizar por su regreso y la primicia de su nuevo libro "Entre rejas" –_ Recitaba el anuncio de la sección Espectáculos del noticiero. Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-¿Quién es Paris Hilton? – Preguntó mientras observaba en la pantalla la imagen de una rubia cargando a un mini perrito.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¬¬

-Debe ser muy relevante en el mundo muggle para que cubran tanto esa noticia… ¿será alguna política?

-Esa mujer tiene cara de todo menos de política ¬¬ - Pansy agregó observando en la imagen el televisor a la dichosa rubia. Hermione sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Draco?

-Ya te dije que ni idea, sencillamente se fue… - Contestó Hermione a secas mientras tocaba el cabello de su hijo. – Dime Pansy, ¿siempre ha sido tan complicado?

-¿Quién? ¿Draco? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas de la escuela? – Pansy sonrió mientras apagaba el televisor con un hechizo en ves de usar el remoto.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo de la escuela! Mi memoria no está tan mal ¬¬, es solo que… también te recuerdo a ti diferente en la escuela pero estas muy cambiada. Cuando trato con Draco es como si tratara con otra persona, es alguien distinto, no lo sé…

-Pues si, bueno, él cambió mucho después de todo el incidente de los últimos años de la escuela, ¿sabes? – Pansy comenzó a relatar pero, acordándose de que ese aspecto de la vida de la castaña aun no estaba esclarecido, decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente – ¡y claro! ¡Es una gran persona!

Hermione la quedó observando momentáneamente. Claro que creía que Draco era ahora una buena persona, es decir, con sus defectos, pero se notaba que la quería… lo que no dejaba de incomodarle era esa actitud pesada y egocéntrica que seguía teniendo y que chocaba con la actitud de siempre querer ser la ganadora que tenía ella.

-¿Siempre peleamos así como hoy? – Preguntó de pronto Hermione mientras iba a dejar a Lisandro en su cuna.

-¡Ja! ¿Como no lo puedes recordar? ¡¡¡Esta casa parecía un ring!!! Hasta hacíamos apuestas para ver cual de los dos ganaba con sus debates sobre quien tenía la razón. Pero eso era parte de su encanto, creo que el masoquismo es parte de su relación… eso y las reconciliaciones – Pansy agregó con una mirada picara mientras Hermione se ponía roja e intentaba no mirarla a la cara.

De pronto un sonido hueco vino desde la sala seguido de los ladridos de un perro. Hermione cargó instintivamente a su hijo, pegándolo fuertemente contra su pecho y atemorizada por lo que pudo haber entrado a la casa.

-¡Ah! Draco seguro ya llegó – Fue la simple contestación de Pansy mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la sala. Hermione simplemente la siguió, aún atemorizada y aún pegando a su hijo fuertemente contra ella.

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron a la sala, encontraron a Draco sujetando con una correa a un perro grande color crema que, al ver a Hermione, se soltó repentinamente del agarre de Draco y se fue directo hacia Hermione con miras de tirársele encima. La castaña, asustada, soltó un alarido y tapó la cabeza de Lisandro mientras esperaba el golpe del perro… que nunca llegó.

-…¿Qué? – dijo entre confundida y aún asustada.

-Este es Chunk, no te preocupes, nunca te haría nada. Sabe que cuando cargas a Lisandro le toca resignarse - Draco agregó burlonamente mientras llamaba a Chunk y le hacia cosquillas en la barriga, provocando que el gran perro se retorciera en el suelo.

-Ah… - fue el comentario a secas de Hermione – Lindo perro… ¡atchu!

-¿No te gusta? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada ante el repentino estornudo de Hermione.

-Prefiero los gatos… - Respondió ella sobándose la nariz que empezaba a ponerse roja justo antes de volver a estornudar.

-Que extraño – Dijo el rubio levantando ahora también la otra ceja – Fuiste tú la que lo compró.

Pansy rió al ver la cara de extrañeza de Hermione y, tomando a Lisandro entre sus brazos, dejó a los 'Malfoy' a solas para que pudieran conversar y arreglarse, nuevamente.

-"Ah! Si siguen a este paso, de verdad que tendré que ejecutar esas medidas desesperadas que no quiero hacer… pero… ¡ja! si que seria divertido para mí… aunque dudo mucho que para ellos lo sea, uhmm…" – pensó Pansy mientras subía las escaleras de la gran casa.

Draco tomó de nuevo al perro por la cadena y lo fue a dejar en el patio trasero mientras le servia en un deposito parte de la comida.

-¿Donde fuiste? – fue la tímida pregunta de Hermione mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del patio. Draco pareció no hacerle caso pues seguía sirviendo la comida sin prestar siquiera atención a que la castaña estaba a unos metros de él mirándolo.

-¿Draco? – insistió nuevamente con voz suave y, nuevamente, no recibió contestación alguna. Su humor ya comenzaba a empeorar – ¡¡¡Draco!!!

-¿Qué? – Fue su contestación exasperada y a secas mientras seguía haciendo su labor sin dignarse a verla. Hermione se le acercó colérica mientras se ponía a solo una distancia corta de él.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Y qué? – Le respondió él aún con su voz altanera. Hermione percibió, sin embargo, una especie de media sonrisa en la cara del rubio antes de soltarle el ácido '¿y qué?'

-Como que '¿y qué?'… se supone que estamos casados, ¿no?... para mal para mí pero… ¡igual! ¡Me debes respeto! – La ex gryffindor terminó de decir con la cara colorada mientras tomaba la vasija donde Draco servía el agua para el perro y la tiraba al césped derramando el contenido.

-Qué haces!?! – Draco se levantó automáticamente y se puso a centímetros de ella mientras la miraba fuertemente. Hermione resistió su mirada.

-No me vas a asustar con esa mirada, 'Malfoy' –

Hermione fue audaz, intuitiva y desafiante en su comentario mientras sostenía la mirada del rubio. Draco sonrió de lado y se le acercó más… y más… y más…

-No pretendo asustarte, 'Granger' –

Fue la respuesta de él mientras acercaba su pálida nariz a la de ella. Hermione comenzó a suspirar rápido y a pensar que, quizás, provocarlo no había sido una buena idea.

Cuando los labios de Draco comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña, ella, perdiendo la concentración en la guerra de miradas, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se preparó para lo que vendría. Pero se dio cuenta que ese cierre de ojos no se debió a un síntoma de resignación por lo que acontecería sino que, por el contrario, era como una invitación para que él continuara con lo que pretendía hacer… ¡ella deseaba ese beso! ¡Y se había demorado una eternidad en descubrirlo! Sentía el aliento de Draco rozar sus labios y sus manos, automáticamente, se apretaron más. Sentía cada vez el calor de Draco más cerca de ella… se acercaba… milimétricamente, audaz… Hermione apretó más sus puños…

Pero el beso nunca llegó

Confundida abrió los ojos de manera rápida solo para toparse con los grises de Draco que la miraban de forma burlona y altanera.

-¿Ves? ¡Si me deseas! -. Le dijo él mientras sonreía de manera egocéntrica.

-No

-Si! Tus palabras pueden decir lo contrario pero tus acciones las desmienten – Draco continuó mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos.

La ex gryffindor lo miró indignada intentando desaparecer el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-Eso no cierto!

-Si lo es!

-No!

-No intentes negarlo Hermione. Ambos sabemos que es cierto y que, además, yo tengo la razón. Los hombres Malfoy siempre tenemos la razón – Le dijo él sarcástico mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla y, dándole un ultimo cariño al perro que ya se encontraba dormido en su pequeña casa de madera, salió con dirección a la sala.

Hermione se quedó petrificada.

_**Regla numero 2 para aprender a vivir como una Malfoy: Los hombres Malfoy SIEMPRE tienen la razón… aunque no la tengan ¬¬.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Casa de los Malfoy**

**06:30 pm**

-Jaja! ¿Eso te dijo? – Le preguntó Pansy tirada en la cama de la castaña mientras se revolcaba de la risa – ¡se ve que Draco no ha perdido su toque!

-¿Que toque? – preguntó Hermione alarmada de pronto imaginándose a Draco haciendo la misma jugada del beso con Pansy.

-¡El toque pues! ¡El toque de espeso!

-Ah… ya

Pansy se sentó en la cama de pronto.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué te estas vistiendo así, ¿van a salir o algo? – Preguntó la ex slytherin mientras observaba como iba vestida la dueña de la casa.

Hermione se encontraba con un vestido negro muy corto. Tenía un cuello alto pero era sin mangas. Ceñido y todo de negro y la parte baja del vestido terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos, donde se veía un provocativo lunar que desaparecía y aparecía de la vista cada vez que Hermione se agachaba o se erguía, respectivamente. Complementado con esto, llevaba unos zapatos altos, su cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño por detrás (haciéndola más alta y más elegante) y se encontraba en esos momentos mirándose en el espejo mientras se retocaba el rostro.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que después de lo de esta tarde yo saldría con ese pedazo de hurón mal hecho y engreído? Sinceramente, preferiría salir con el calamar gigante – Contestó con tirria mientras se delineaba los ojos.

-Bueno… salir con Draco seria lo más normal… ¡NO IRAS A SALIR CON OTRO VERDAD! – Pansy chilló escandalizada mientras se levantaba como un resorte y miraba a Hermione con la boca abierta.

-¡No! ¿Qué me crees?... solo he ideado un plan, voy a hacer a Draco pagar por lo que me hizo – Dijo riéndose entre dientes mientras terminaba de ponerle brillo a sus labios.

-Hermione, no creo que sea una buena idea provocar a Draco… - Pansy le agregó seria.

-¿Por qué no? Él lo hizo conmigo…

-¡Ey! ¡Por fin lo admitiste! – Pansy comentó mientras volvía a tirarse en la cama – pero hay una gran diferencia entre Draco y tú y eso se llama 'autocontrol'. –

Al ver que Hermione no decía nada y continuaba echándose perfume en los hombros, prosiguió:

-Draco sabe que si él te provoca no va a pasar nada porque sabe que tú no vas a permitir nada… pero si tú lo provocas… la cosa cambia, ¿sabes? Va a sentir que tu también quieres eso y… ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡Es un hombre que lleva meses sin sexo! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? –

Hermione la quedó mirando algo asustada pero no desistió. Era terca y llevaría su plan a cabo, si había algo que no soportaba era perder y haría lo que fuese necesario para ser la que se quedase con la ultima palabra en la boca, además, estaba muy confiada de que Draco no intentaría nada pues, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con él, sabía que él la respetaba… aunque su hobbie últimamente fuese el de fastidiarla a muerte ¬¬

-Ay Pansy, no exageres, es Draco… ¡es manejable! No es un adolescente con todas las hormonas revueltas…

-Yo que tú no me estaría tan segura…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Casa de los Malfoy**

**07:00 pm**

Draco estaba tirado en el gran sillón de la sala mientras revisaba algunos papeles que tenía en las manos. De vez en cuando recitaba unas palabras a la varita para que el fuego de la leña en la chimenea no se consumiera por completo. No quería prender ninguna luz eléctrica. Era más relajante estar con una luz natural, era más mágico lo natural…

-Lo siento – Dijo Pansy de pronto apareciéndose frente a él cortándole la vista del hermoso fuego en el que se encontraba ensimismado.

-¿Sientes qué? ¿Que sucede?

-Siento… ¡tener que apagar tu lindo fuego porque necesito usar la red flu! – Fue su alegre contestación mientras, de un movimiento de varita, apagaba el fuego, echaba los polvos flu, susurraba un nombre que el rubio no logró percibir y desaparecía ante la mirada de un muy atónito Draco.

-¡Mierda Pansy! ¡Ese era MI Fuego! – Chilló una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se había quedado a oscuras en la habitación y si había algo que no le gustaba mucho que digamos, eso era la oscuridad. Era como si los demonios de su pasado y la gente a la que tanto daño hizo regresaran para cobrarse solo cuando la espesa negrura reinaba en el ambiente. Aún así y a pesar de sus miedos infantiles, decidió quedarse en el mismo lugar en el que estaba; no tenía ánimos para levantarse.

Sus ojos ya habían empezado a cerrarse cuando de pronto sintió que las luces eléctricas se habían prendido de improviso. Draco se levantó automáticamente.

-Lo siento… ¿te he despertado? –

La voz de Hermione resonó como un eco por la habitación. Draco, sin verla, se volvió a echar en el sillón.

-A decir verdad, si… ¿Qué quieres?

Hermione se había preocupado sinceramente de haberlo despertado. No era que le importara (o al menos ella quería creer eso) sino que simplemente no era de su agrado despertar a las personas… además que, adormitado Draco, el plan que tan minuciosamente había estado pensando no se hubiese llevado a cabalidad.

Tras la contestación engreída del rubio, Hermione apretó sus puños con fuerza y, con más valor que nunca, decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

-En realidad no quiero nada, solo estaba inspeccionando la casa… -

La castaña comentó con voz despreocupada mientras se ponía en el foco visual del rubio. Draco se giró para verla y, literalmente, casi se cae del mueble. Se puso rojo de pronto, cambio la mirada hacia la chimenea y quedó sin palabras por un momento.

-¿Vas a salir? -. Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras seguía sin verla.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Te parece que voy a salir? – Le respondió la castaña fingiendo inocencia. "¡Ja! ¡En esta pierdes si o si!" pensó la castaña con una media sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-No, solo era una pregunta…

-En realidad encontré este vestido en el armario y me gustó mucho… aunque creo que me queda algo raro, ¿tú que opinas?

-Te queda normal – Comentó él de inmediato sin dejar de mirar todo en la sala menos a su sexy esposa frente a él. "¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? ¡¿Que acaso nada es suficiente para redimir mis culpas?!" pensó el rubio mientras sentía que el calor de pronto comenzaba a llenar la habitación… y ahora no podía echarla la culpa al fuego de la chimenea.

-Pero ¿como puedes saberlo si ni siquiera me has mirado? – "¡Ja!"

-¡Porque lo he visto antes! – "No caeré en su juego…"

-Si, pero antes… y he pasado meses en ese hospital, probablemente halla engordado o algo por el estilo… - "¿Por qué no quiere mirarme?"

-Si ¡y mucho!, por eso mismo no quiero verte, prefiero recordar los delicados muslos de mi esposa que asustarme viendo ahora los tuyos – "Jaja, eso le va a arder xD"

-¿Sabías que 'tu esposa' y yo somos la misma persona? ¿O eso también escapa de tu pequeño cerebro? – "Ah!!! Idiota!!! Como me va decir eso???!!!"

Draco rió en voz baja y, volteando la mirada, se decidió a enfrentarla. Se le veía linda con el pelo recogido, el pequeño vestido y los altos zapatos pero, sobre todo, se le veía linda con la nariz arrugada, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas por las agrias palabras que él le había dedicado. La amaba. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle si es que él sabía que ella y su esposa eran la misma persona? Él y nadie más que él sabía perfectamente que eran la misma persona y lo sabía porque ambas o, mejor dicho, Hermione reaccionaba igual ante sus ácidos comentarios… con memoria o sin ella. Y es que no era como todos pensaban, que 'la Hermione de 14 años' se había quedado atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer que le doblaba la edad… no, no era eso. Las acciones, actitudes y formas de ser de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él eran las mismas que de la mujer que dormía en su cama 7 meses atrás. Eran la misma. Eran sólo Hermione. No eran dos personas diferentes porque, aunque las otras personas no se hubiesen dado cuenta, la Hermione que se encontraba frente a él en esos momentos no era igual que la niña que conoció en el colegio. Se sintió aliviado. Era la misma… solo le faltaba recuperar esos pedazos perdidos en su mente.

-Si, lo sé… - Le respondió él levantándose de improviso, poniéndose a la altura de la castaña – Solo que es más divertido así…

-No, no es divertido – Le respondió esquivándose de él. No iba a permitir que Draco la dominara de nuevo.

-Si que lo es… Dime, ¿por qué te has vestido así?

-Porque voy a salir… - Fue la rápida respuesta de ella al saber que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos.

-Pero dijiste que solo andabas inspeccionando la casa… ¿o es que solo deseabas provocarme? – Fue la respuesta del rubio mientras la miraba sarcásticamente y se le acercaba más.

-NO! No no no no no no!!!… no te me acerques más! – Ella advirtió cuando lo vio acercársele con una mirada provocativa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? Tú has empezado, ¿no? – Le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

-No no, yo no…

-Oh! Si si, tu si – Draco comentó juguetón mientras se le seguía acercando.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Hermione, la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a mirarlo. Hermione esquivaba su mirada de los ojos grises del slytherin pero le era imposible hacerlo no solo por el magnetismo que esos ojos desprendían sino que, también, porque Draco la tenía sujeta del mentón.

-No te voy a hacer nada Hermione – le susurró él en el oído, siseante y cautivamente como el desliz de una serpiente. – en realidad, nada.

Dijo y, de pronto, la castaña sintió los labios de Draco rozando los suyos milimétricamente… casi sin querer tocarlos. Vio los ojos cerrados del rubio y sintió como las pálidas manos temblaban en su cintura. Sintió cuando él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y sintió la fina nariz chocar con la suya propia. Pero el beso no llegaba y nunca llegaría porque él ponía todo el autocontrol posible para no hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Así que, en un impulso en el que ni ella entendió el porqué, los brazos de la castaña rodearon ágilmente el cuello del rubio y recorrió la escasa distancia faltante entre sus labios y los de él. Draco se sorprendió ante el repentino acto de la ex gryffindor pero el pensar no le duro mucho pues de pronto se dio con que se encontraba fundido en un tierno beso con Hermione… con la mujer que amaba… con su esposa.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir aún más fuerte cuando sintió que el rubio le correspondía el beso y que acariciaba con sus labios los de ella. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello dorado de Draco y su cuerpo se pegó más al de él. Sintió cuando la lengua del chico, antes el más odiado por ella, chocaba contra sus dientes y, soltando un gemido, le dio paso. Se sentía como su primer beso… ¡era su primer beso! Pero se sentía a la vez como una experta, su cuerpo se guiaba solo, como si siempre hubiese estado destinado a eso, como si su cuerpo hubiese extrañado durante mucho tiempo el cuerpo del otro.

Luego de unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad para Hermione, Draco se separó de ella y abrió los ojos. La quedó observando con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro…una mirada gélida. Hermione desvió automáticamente su mirada.

-¿Por qué? – Draco preguntó de improviso sin quitar la dura mirada de su rostro.

-No lo sé… -

Hermione respondió suavemente caminando hacia otro lado, aún tenía el sabor de Draco impregnado en sus labios.

-Tenías razón… yo… estoy haciendo muchas tonterías últimamente. No sé que me sucede. Discúlpame, tienes razón…

Hermione movió las manos nerviosamente y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió hacia las escaleras caminando rápida y torpemente.

Escuchó que Draco reía tras de ella y se paralizó. "¿Está loco o qué?"

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó volteándose hacia él.

-Que… por fin aceptaste que tengo la razón – Draco contestó jovial y divertidamente. A Hermione casi se le desencaja la cara.

-¿Estas demente? Hace un momento parecía como si me fueses a castigar o algo por el estilo y ¿ahora te burlas de mí?

-No me burlo de ti, me burlo de la situación – Le contestó él juguetonamente. Hermione puso cara de desentendida total.

-¿Cual situación?

-Se nota que no has aprendido nada Hermione… ¿sabes cual es la tercera regla y la principal para aprender a vivir como una Malfoy?

-¿Es que acaso hay un manual o algo así? – Hermione preguntó sintiéndose relajada de pronto nuevamente.

-En realidad no pero creo que una lo debería hacer… ¡al fin de al cabo somos muy complicados! En fin… la tercera regla es que nunca deben pedirnos disculpas después de un beso…

-¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar! – Hermione demandó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Si, es cierto… lo acabo de inventar. La tercera regla es que… no hay reglas, por algo te he escogido Hermione… tu sola sabes arreglártelas sin necesidad de seguir un manual o algo así… darme la razón siempre no sería divertido… pero contrariarme siempre tampoco lo sería…

-Eres un poco complicado, ¿sabes? –

-Solo un poco…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Era increíble que estuviesen en la misma sala sin la necesidad de estarse gritándose cosas o sin decirse pesadeses. Para Hermione incluso era increíble el hecho de estar en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar con la persona que hacía 14 años más había odiado y que hacía solo unos instantes había besado. Se sonrojo levemente.

-Oye, yo…

-Te queda bien ese vestido Hermione – Le cortó él sonriéndole de pronto. No quería que una tonta disculpa de ella arruinara ese momento – Voy a ir a ver a Lisandro.

Draco caminó hasta las escaleras y, pasando de ella, pretendía subir las escaleras pero Hermione hábilmente le tomó de un brazo impidiéndole la subida.

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo importante –

Hermione le pidió mientras miraba el piso. Era ahora o nunca, no quería que él pensara cosas erróneas sobre ella. Tenía que explicarle como se había estado sintiendo últimamente en relación con él… no solo para que él se enterara, sino para que ella se lo confirme a si misma.

Draco la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Te escucho –

-Veras Draco, desde las ultimas semanas he sentido que…

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – Una voz chillona y melódica se escuchó junto con el sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose. Los Malfoy identificaron la voz como la de Pansy un día de buen humor.

-Acá estamos Pansy – Dijo Hermione en voz alta sin moverse del sitio en el que estaban y mirando con decepción las escaleras, por primera vez la interrupción de alguien le era muy molesta. Su confesión tendría que esperar.

-Están decentes, ¿no? Traigo visita… - Se escuchó la voz de la ex slytherin desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba de la cocina a la sala. Draco arrugó la nariz. "¿Visita?"

La puerta se abrió como respuesta ante la pregunta mental de Draco dejando ver de pronto a Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cargaba unas bolsas de compras y, con la otra mano, jalaba hacia dentro a una muchacha que, por la luz, Hermione no alcanzó a identificar hasta que la muchacha hubo entrado por completo a la sala.

Draco soltó un ruido raro ante la intromisión de la recién llegada: Era alta, de pelo negro lacio y hasta la cintura y unos ojos azules claros decisivos y penetrantes. Su piel algo trigueña contrastaba con sus claros ojos y con el vestido ceñido blanco que llevaba en esos momentos pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más llamaba la atención de la 'visita' era su bien proporcionado cuerpo exuberante y suministrado que hizo que más de una vez la vista de Draco se perdiera y que Hermione se sintiera un poco cohibida con el suyo propio.

La castaña estaba a punto de preguntar por la recién llegada cuando Draco se le adelantó.

-¡Vaya!, ¡tiempo sin verte! -. Fue el sencillo comentario del rubio mientras sonreía de una forma que Hermione no había visto en él antes.

-Si, vaya que buen tiempo – Contestó la chica sonriente mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo abrazaba de improviso. Hermione agudizó los ojos ante la descarada actitud de la recién llegada y, como si la mujer presintiera la aborrecida mirada que le acababa de dedicar la dueña de la casa, miró hacia Hermione – ¡Hermione! ¡Que gusto verte bien de nuevo! –

Su voz fue juvenil y atractiva mientras le sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Hermione le sonrió también pero sin decirle nada y con una sonrisa forzada… no la recordaba pero estaba segura que, aún recordando, tenía un pésimo concepto sobre esa chica.

Jooo!!! Esta celosa, ¿o no? Y quién es la chica? Por qué Draco se muestra 'especial' con ella? Y que es lo que pensaba decir Hermione? Todo eso en el prox capi jeje. Este capitulo ha estaod bien largo, como disculpas por mi demora. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews!!! Un besooo, cualkier duda en un review xD

Silvia


	9. Sobre la fea gorda de pelo grasoso

Olasss a todas Que tal? Lo sé, otra vez me tarde milenios (( ) wa, lo siento! Estoy intentando quitarme ciertas manias, ser demorona es una de ellas xD.

En fin! La cosa es que actualicé y aca estoy, agradeciendole de nuevo por sus reviews y porque les gute el fic aunque me demore un ufff en publicar cada capi, gracias gracias!!!

Masomenos el otro capi había quedado en una interrupción a la confesión que le iba a hacer Hermione a Draco por… ¿Quién más? Pansy y una extraña nueva chica llamada Arianné que a Hermione no le cae muy en gracia pero a Draco al parecer si ¬¬. Muchas han adivinado la identidad de la chica xD a pesar de que su perfil general recien se me formó a mí hoy dia, sois buenas lectoras eh! Jeje. En mi mente Arianné es masomenos parecida a la supermodelo Adriana Lima (por si quieren algun detalle extra para odiarla mas xD), aca algunas fotos para las que no la conocen:

h t tp / image008. chunk8/13300/ 3/ Adriana-Lima-1024x768 (sin esapacios)

h t t p / www . askmen. com / specials/ 2005top99/ celebs/ 1adrianalima. Jpg (sin espacios)

h t t p /club.giovani.it/ adrianalima/ foto/ galleries/ GalleriadiProva/ adrianalima3. jpg

Es un knock-out a la autoestima de cualkiera, eh? ¬¬

Y ahora, respuesta a algunas duditas y preguntas (xD):

**Arely Uchiha** ("Ya viste la peli de HP y la Orden del Fenix?") : Siiii, jaja, pero la vi hace muy muy poquito (3 dias xD) es que anduve algo ocupada. Definitivamente me enamoré de Sirius y Lucius ahhh no se queda atrás! El que no me gustó para nada fue Luin, wa, cada vez lo enfeecen mas :( pero por otro lado la peli estuvo muy wena

**Pecosa Granger, Nadia OP, Terry Moon, liebreshindo, Vampisandi, Jan Malfoy, hija de la noche, Hermione Malfoy-35, galleta** ("Quien es la chica nueva?") : Jeje, tengo que decir que la odiosa de Arianné es un personaje de mi invención con toques de uno existente que vive cerca a mí en la vida real xD jajaja, ya veran lo verdaderamente 'bruja' q puede ser en este capitulo xD

**Helena Malfoy** (k le iba a decir Hermione a Draco?): ah, jaja, eso lo iba a poner en este capi pero ya iba a ser mucha miel sobre hojuelas… todas moririamos de diabetes jaja, pero lo pondre pal proximo capi xD

**Ingrid Aldama** (¿Cual es ese plan extremo que tiene planeado Pansy si las cosas entre Hermione y Mallfoy no resultan? ¿Seran celos?): Pues sip, Pansy tiene la idea de que dandole celos a Hermione va a lograr que ella se de cuenta que le gusta él… pero Hermione solita ya se había dado cuenta y ahora Pansy la va a (literalmente) regar xD (Por cierto, tengo tu fic ahorita guardado, lo he empezado a leer pero como siempre las interrupciones de mi familia, argh!!! Jaja, hasta donde iba me gustó xD me kee en el cap 3, lo voy a continuar y cuando termine te digo q me parece, ok? Pero continualo que se ve prometedor xD)

**Ibeth Cullen**: Leí Anatomia de Malfoy, no he parado de reir xD esta demasiado bueno!!! Continualo yaaa!!! Jajaja (y sigo riendo xD)

Y un agradecimiento general a todas las personas que me enviaron un revuew, gracias gracias, en serio me encanta recibirlos, me alegran el dia y me motivan a escribir más xD

Ahora, por si se olvidaron…

0000 – Cambio de escena

-…- - personaje habla

-"…"- - personaje piensa

**Capitulo 9: Sobre la fea gorda de pelo grasoso**

-Definitivamente a Lisandro le sigues agradando aún después de tanto tiempo – Fue el comentario de Draco mientras veía como la recién llegada tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y le hacía mimos mientras el niño le sonreía.

-Si, Lise me había extrañado, ¿no es cierto? – La mujer expresó mientras levantaba y bajaba a Lisandro en sus brazos haciendo que el niño partiera de risa y moviera sus pequeños piecitos intentando meter el derecho en la boca sonriente de la mujer que lo sostenía afectuosamente – Draco, ¿te he dicho ya que tu hijo es idéntico a ti?

-Si, como unas mil veces…

-Pues te lo diré mil y una vez más entonces – Le respondió ella sonriente.

-'_Pues te lo diré mil y una vez más entonces_' – Remedó irónica Hermione a la recién llegada desde la mesa de la cocina desde donde, inquieta, observaba a su esposo y a su hijo divertirse con la joven.

-¡Hey! ¡Te escuché! – Pansy dijo mientras aparecía por detrás de ella dándole un sorbo a su café. Hermione la observó por unos momentos para luego seguir inspeccionando a la intrusa que seguía haciendo reír a los dos Malfoys que se encontraban con ella.

Los eventos ocurridos aquella noche habían sido tan descomunales que ella, Hermione Jane Granger (o mejor dicho, Hermione Jane **Malfoy**), podía haberlos agregado a su lista de 'momentos TOTALMENTE fuera de lo común' junto a 'despertar en San Mungo por una amnesia parcial', 'estar casada con Draco Malfoy' y 'tener un hijo con Draco Malfoy' ¬¬. Aquella había sido una noche rara y, suceso tras suceso, no hacían más que irritarla de sobremanera y hacerla sentirse fuera de lugar por primera vez en su vida. La mujer se llamaba Arianné y, desde el momento que había pisado la sala, a Hermione le había desagradado por completo. A pesar de que Arianné, Pansy y Draco le habían dicho que la recién llegada era una buena amiga de la familia, a Hermione, por un extraño motivo, eso de 'buena amiga' le sonaba a patrañas, ¡y sólo Merlín sabría el porqué! La mujer era agradable e incluso podía ser tildada de santa pues durante la media hora que estuvieron conversando en la sala, Arianné le explicó a la castaña que lamentaba no haber podido visitarla antes, pero era porque se encontraba en un viaje en Africa ayudando a los niños muggles que necesitaban de sanadores brujos (como ella) pues sus enfermedades ya no podían ser tratadas por los médicos comunes. Le dijo también que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien de nuevo y que no se preocupara, que su memoria de seguro volvería pronto y que ella personalmente la podía tratar.

Si el delicado ofrecimiento hubiese venido de otra persona, cualquier persona, que ella ni siquiera conociese, lo hubiese aceptado de la mejor forma y se hubiese sentido tranquila de tener alguien cercano que se preocupase por su caso. Pero tratándose de la recién llegada, Hermione no pudo hacer más que sonreírle y decirle un vacío 'gracias'. No podía con eso: había algo en la mujer que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

La ojeriza por la mujer empeoró cuando ella dijo que quería ver a Lisandro, que no le veía desde hace mucho pero, sobretodo, cuando Draco voluntariamente se ofreció a traérselo. No sabía que se traía Draco entre manos con esa mujer, pero sin lugar a dudas la sospechosa actitud del rubio para con la recién llegada le hacía a Hermione fruncir el ceño.

Para colmo de males… ¡A LISANDRO LE AGRADABA! La abrazó fuertemente y le dio pequeños besitos en la mejilla mientras balbuceaba más de lo normal intentando expresar alguna palabra. ¡Y eso no era todo! La muy descarada 'invitada' logró que SU hijo se durmiera en su regazo durante unos momentos… algo que a la misma Hermione le había tomado una eternidad aprender.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan extraña. No participaba mucho en la conversación pues no sabía que decir ante los constantes 'Te acuerdas cuando…' que le dirigía Arianné a Draco y ante los '¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¿No te acuerdas Herm..?... uhm, lo siento Hermione…' que respondía el rubio ¬¬ , peor aún, le crispaban los nervios la actitud de Pansy. Nunca la había visto tan normal en una conversación como en ese momento, parecía una adulta más… sonreía, tenía modales delicados ¡y le dirigía palabras lindas a la recién llegada! ('Oye Ari, ese vestido te queda espectacular, ¿donde lo compraste?'). Por primera vez la castaña se sintió completamente fuera de lugar y completamente desatendida… y todo tuvo explicación cuando la tal '_Ari_' dio a conocer su verdadera identidad ante Hermione.

000000000000000000000000FB00000000000000000

Se encontraban en los muebles de la sala los 4 adultos y Lisandro en el regazo de Arianné. Los sillones formaban un cuadrado perfecto cerca al fuego de la chimenea que se movía alegremente mientras botaba una fuerte humareda color gris blanquecino hacia el tubo del fogón. Hermione se encontraba en un sillón junto con Draco mientras, en la butaca de al frente, estaban sentadas Pansy y Arianné mientras la última comentaba con gran entusiasmo su 'gran' viaje hacia Africa y lo tan duro que había sido para ella ver a 'tan bellos niños en tan pobres condiciones'. Hermione la miraba expectante.

-No lo sé, la verdad hace tiempo que no voy para Egipto… me hubiese gustado volver a ir ahora que he estado por Africa… - Comentaba la chica mientras que Lisandro se despertaba en su regazo y muy maternalmente lo levantaba.

-¡Que tonta! ¿Has estado por allá y no has visitado las pirámides? – Comentó Pansy mientras se echaba más vino a su copa pero de forma muy delicada.

-¡Pero las pirámides! ¡Claro que las conozco! – Dijo ella sonriendo de pronto.

-¡Vaya! Que interesante… ¿cómo así? – Hermione preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Su malestar con respecto a la chica, aunque existente, no era tan la gran cosa como para no dirigirle la palabra (o al menos eso ella quería creer). Se decía así misma que no debía ser arisca, que Arianné era una visita y que debía tratarla bien. No era su culpa que al imbecil de Draco se le fueran los ojos de vez en cuando ¬¬ … de seguro no tenía una mala intención al haber ido vestida así, era joven y bonita y estaba en todo su derecho… a pesar de ser un knock-out a la autoestima de cualquiera ¬¬

La chica de pelos negros la quedó observando momentáneamente aún con la sonrisa. Luego, mirando a Draco, soltó la verdad:

-Fue hace unos años, con Draco… cuando estábamos de novios… pasamos unas semanas inolvidables en el viejo Egipto ¿no lo crees así Draco? –

El rubio, ante tal comentario, se puso rojo de pronto y volteo a ver a Hermione. Ante la sorpresiva cara que había puesto la castaña, se apresuró en aclarar:

-Pero eso fue antes de conocernos Hermione… -

-¡Ay! Discúlpame Hermi! Por un momento había olvidado lo de tu problema. Estaba con toda la idea de que eras la misma de siempre, discúlpame! – La pelinegra arremetió de pronto agachando la cabeza.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido para Hermione. Las miradas, los tratos… y su sentimiento de aborreción hacia ella. Sonriendo fingidamente se limitó a levantar los hombros y hacer como si no le diera importancia, le dio un fugaz sorbetón a su copa de vino mientras se levantaba de improviso.

-Se nos acabó la botella… voy a la cocina por más.

000000000000000000000FFB0000000000000000000

-¡Hermione! – Se quejó Pansy empujándola por la espalda – ¡hazme caso!

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña aún desde su sitio.

-Te decía que ya volvamos a la sala…

-No tengo muchas ganas, Pansy – contestó la castaña en voz muy baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… me siento algo mareada. Creo que me voy a cambiar de ropa… - Hermione volvió a contestar con trémula voz mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta como una autómata.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Te ves linda con ese vestido! A Draco le ha gustado… - Pansy le guiñó el ojo mientras se ponía entre ella y la puerta y le daba una mirada aprobatoria al oscuro vestido que la castaña ostentaba en esos momentos.

-¿Ah si? Yo en cambio creo que prefiere el blanco sobre el negro…

Hermione salió con aire de tristeza mientras subía las escaleras de forma lenta. Pansy no entendió muy bien lo que dijo hasta que volvió a mirar el vestido que llevaba la castaña… y el vestido que traía consigo la invitada.

-"¡Ah mierda! ¿Por qué todo siempre me sale mal?" – Pensó Pansy mientras entraba a la sala furiosa – "Mi plan era darle celos, no deprimirla ¡Mierda mierda mierda!"

-¡Mierda, Pansy! ¿Que te pasa? – Chilló Draco cuando sintió como Pansy lo tomaba de las orejas y lo jalaba hacia la cocina.

-Nada, que tengo que hablar contigo. Arianné, querida, ¿nos disculpas un momento?

-Claro… - respondió la pelinegra asombrada por el tosco trato de Pansy – pero antes, Pansy ¿Donde me acomodo para dormir?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hermione y Arianné caminaban por un estrecho sendero lleno de pastos y mixturas solo iluminadas por la luna. La pelinegra, con el cabello corto a la altura del hombro, se revolvía el flequillo constantemente pues le impedía la correcta visión. Hermione iba delante, varita en mano, mientras iluminaba el sendero cada vez que oía el sonido de ramas crujir o el alarido de algún animal. _

_-¿Podrías caminar un poco más rápido? Estamos en un bosque, no en una procesión – Masculló Arianné mientras evitaba pisar los talones de la castaña que se encontraba delante suyo. Hermione solo bufó y sonrió de lado._

_-Lo siento – agregó con voz neutra – pero si fueras algo más valiente serias tú la que iría delante, no yo… _

_Arianné le tiró una mirada de rencor antes de pasar abruptamente por el costado de Hermione y tomar la delantera mientras caminaba de forma fugaz aplastando las plantas a su paso y sin importarle el hacer escándalo._

_-¡Callada! – Chilló en voz baja Hermione tomando a la pelinegra por el hombro – ¿No ves que vas a hacer que algún animal nos ataque?_

_La muchacha frenó de pronto y pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de seguir caminando. Rabiosa y frustrada, descargaba su ira apretando fuertemente sus puños en vez de caminar ruidosamente, como hacia un rato se había desfogado. En silencio comenzó a desparramar lágrimas y a hacer breves pucheros con sus rojos labios. Hermione solo la quedo mirando sorprendida._

_-Puedes llorar y hacer todo el berrinche que quieras, bien sabes que te descubrí y que de esta no te escapas – Empezó Hermione con la nariz altiva – apenas lleguemos al campamento le diré todo a Octavius. No puedes ir por ahí saliendo con él y luego irte besando con otros cuando Octavius da la vuelta! No es ético y no es justo para él…_

_Hermione hablaba como si recitara cátedra mientras avanzaba detrás de la chica de cabellos oscuros que seguía sollozando y limpiándose las lagrimas con sus delicadas manos. Hermione, delgada, con cabello enmarañado amarrado, milagrosamente, en una coleta y con un aire de sabidilla intentaba consolar a la muchacha delante suyo sin perder su voz de autoridad. Algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que ambas muchachas estaban en el abismo entre la sombra de la adolescencia y la madurez con el que se topa uno cuando obtiene los 21 años._

_-Hermione,¡ por favor! – rogó la chica dando vuelta de improviso haciendo que por poco y Hermione se fuera de bruces contra ella – esta bien, dile a Octavius lo que quieras, di lo que quieras… pero no le digas a Draco…_

_Hermione sintió una retorcida extraña en el estomago. _

_-¿Qué? Que tiene que ver Malfoy…_

_-¡Quiero volver con él! Desde hace tiempo, pero ya no se que más hacer para llamar su atención… salir con Octavius fue solo una idea para sacarle celos… pero no funcionó, nada de lo que hago funciona, ¡por favor Hermione! Solo no le digas…_

_-¡Igual seria injusto! – Se quejó Hermione subiendo la voz y cortando el monologo lastimero de la pelinegra. Por algún motivo su cara se había puesto escarlata y la varita en su mano temblaba de una manera extraña - ¡Malfoy tampoco merecería que lo engañes!_

_-No pienso engañarlo… no entiendo que explicaciones te doy… no eres mi madre, Hermione, gracias al cielo_

_-No es justo ¿acaso soy la única que te conoce de verdad? ¡Malfoy sigue pensando que eres un pan de Dios y que el mayor error de su vida fue el haberte dejado! – medio chilló la castaña con la cara tensa y la varita aun temblando entre sus manos. No sabía porqué pero el hecho de volver a ver a Arianné y al odioso de Draco Malfoy juntos le desquiciaba… tanto o más como en algún momento le había desquiciado ver a Ron y a Lavender saliendo juntos…_

_Arianné levantó una de sus bien delineadas cejas y, posando sus ojos azules en los miel de Hermione, sonrió de lado con satisfacción. _

_-¿Así que crees estar lista para poder entrar en una 'competencia' directa conmigo, eh Granger? Sólo un consejo, de una experta domando fieras a una novata que intenta hacerlo: Draco Malfoy es muy difícil de atrapar pero, cuando lo logras, pierdes la conciencia de si lo has atrapado a él o si él te ha atrapado a ti. Es adictivo ¿sabes? De todas formas, di lo que quieras… quizás eso haga que me desee con él de nuevo, es muy impredecible…Lo que si te aseguro es que voy a volver con él ahora o después, no llevo prisa… ninguna prisa -_

_Agregó la chica antes de seguir caminando despacio, rítmicamente por el sendero dejando a Hermione estática, con la boca abierta, y con una sensación de desasosiego extraña en el pecho._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione despertó con la cabeza palpitándole a más no poder, como si estuviese sufriendo de una terrible resaca. Se llevo las manos a su cabeza y, cerrando los ojos, probó a palpar el piso en busca de sus pantuflas rosadas. Sabía que había estado soñando algo pero no sabía muy bien que había sido… solo que tenia que ver con ella, con Draco… y con la fastuosa visita de anoche. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, aun a oscuras, mientras intentaba recordar mejor el sueño. Lo único que sabia o, mejor dicho, que sentía, era que la tal Arianné no era tan mojigata y santurrona como la había visto anoche. Algo dentro de ella le decía que la pelinegra era una arpía y que debía tener cuidado con ella.

Aún así su humor melancólico del día anterior había desaparecido y, tras beber un poco de leche con chocolate, el buen humor había regresado. Se sentó en una de las sillas marrones alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a recordar paso a paso lo que había sucedido anoche. Se sintió tonta por haberse sentido tan mal tras la llegada de la chica… no era más perfecta que ella y no le debía importar un pepino que fuese la ex de Draco…

-"¡Es más! ¡Se lo regalo… y con moño envuelto!" – pensó mientras estiraba sus piernas y daba otro sorbo a su leche. Aún así sabía que no se podía engañar a ella misma y que esa sensación que le había retorcido el estomago la noche anterior solo podía ser calificada como celos…

-"¿Celos? ¡Ja! ¿De qué? ¿De que Draco la estuvo mirando toda la noche? ¡Por favor!" – Se dijo ella misma sonriendo de lado. – "Y tampoco no es que fuera tan bonita…" – se contestó – "No es más que una simple especie del genero femenino… algo subida de peso… con pelo graso y ¡ah! No es taaaan la gran cosa"

Concluyó con el ceño fruncido y dándole otro sorbo a su taza que ya se encontraba vacía. Frunció los labios como intentando buscarle mas defectos pero, aparte de los imaginados hace un rato, no pudo seguir creando más.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó bruscamente la cabeza para encontrarse a Pansy Parkinson detrás de ella toda despeinada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días para ti también Pansy – Respondió sonriente mientras se acercaba al lavadero, taza en mano.

Pansy alzó una ceja: ¡Hermione se estaba volviendo loca! El hechizo de la perdida de memoria también le estaba haciendo perder el juicio ¬¬

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la ex slytherin apretando aún más su chal contra su cuerpo en vista del frío que había. – Te escuché haciendo alboroto en la cocina ¿por qué te has levantado tan temprano? "¿O debería decir tarde?" – Pensó mientras miraba el cielo aún oscuro. No debían pasar de las 5 de la mañana.

-Si, estoy bien, solo que no podía seguir durmiendo –

-¿Sigues mal por lo de anoche?

-No… y no estaba mal, ¿que te hizo pensar eso?

-Pues no sé… veamos… ¿será que porque te subiste deprimida y te dormiste apenas tu cabeza rozó tu almohada? – Pansy preguntó sarcástica mientras se servia una taza de café. ¡Al carajo! Si ya la habían despertado, iba a estar bien despierta… y eso incluía, aprovechar para hacer admitir a Hermione que estaba celosa ¡no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad!

Hermione se sonrojó levemente mientras se acercaba hacia la tetera mágica que flotaba sobre la cocina y humeaba un olor dulce a canela y se servía un poco más del chocolate.

-Tienes que admitir que la visita de anoche no te gustó nada nada – Pansy seguía mientras la observaba con sus ojos oscuros mientras un rayo amatista brillaba en ellos. Buscaba hacer conexión con los ojos de Hermione para ver que estaba pensando la castaña pero la ex gryffindor, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, evitaba el contacto entre ambos ojos a fin de evitar que la _legeremancia_ se llevara a cabo. "Estúpida Granger" pensó Pansy "¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan perspicaz?"

-Esa chica – empezó Hermione perdida en la fumarola de la tetera – es rara, no se me hace una beata como ella misma se pintó anoche… me parece incluso hipócrita… ¡oich! ¡Lo siento Pansy! ¡Es tu amiga! – Se disculpó sinceramente mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca. Pansy solo sonrió de lado y misteriosamente.

-Ehhh… bueno, ¿amiga? Vaya, no sería el término que usaría…

-¿Entonces? Si no es tu amiga… ¿por qué la trajiste a la casa? – Preguntó la castaña con una ceja levantada. Pansy pareció incomodarse.

-Pues porque bueno, me la encontré por ahí… y recordé que era tu amiga…

-… y la ex novia de Draco ¬¬ - Completó Hermione frunciendo el ceño involuntariamente.

-¿Qué tiene? No le veo lo malo… - La ex slytherin sonreía maliciosamente.

Hermione la miró por el hombro mientras soltaba un bufido y se sentaba frustrada en la silla.

-Pues no… no tiene nada de malo, es solo que… - Hermione miró a su compañera de reojo, como tentando a ver si sonaría bien lo que quería decir. Mandando todo al diablo, su despecho pudo más que su raciocinio – ¡es solo que no sé como Draco pudo estar con una mujer así! Con esa… cosa… gorda, amorfa, ¡fea!... de pelo negro pintado y grasoso -

Pansy no sabía si llorar de la risa iría bien en ese momento, así que prefirió seguirle el juego intentando contener el brote de carcajeo por todas partes.

-¡Pero no es gorda, ni fea, ni de pelo grasoso! – Se quejó burlonamente – ¡Es más! ¡Fue Miss algo no sé cuando… tiene buenos pechos (que tú no los tengas así no quiere decir que sea amorfa ¬¬) y su cabello es bellísimo! Yo también quiero uno así… – Agregó tocándose el cabello con la punta de sus dedos, como si fuesen a contaminarla, y mirando cada hebra de pelo con lastima.

-Igual… a mi no me gusta… - Respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es porque estas celosa xD, ¿y ves?, tú que al principio te la agarrabas de celos conmigo… -

Hermione le echó una mirada de esas terribles que Pansy interpretó como 'Deja de hablar' que hizo que al instante la morena se quedará en un hilo y dejase por primera vez una frase a medias.

-¿A donde vas? – Preguntó cuando vió a Hermione tomar su varita y abrir la puerta de la cocina desde la que, por la ranura, ya se vislumbraba la claridad del momento entre la noche y la amanecida.

-A dar una vuelta… - contestó relajada mientras sacudía su castaño y sedoso cabello con los ojos cerrados pero visiblemente relajada.

-¡No puedes! – Bramó Pansy – ¡estas en pijama!

-Para eso existe la magia, ¿no? – Preguntó la castaña antes de desvanecerse tras cerrar la puerta dejando a Pansy sola y curiosa en la cocina. Definitivamente Hermione se estaba volviendo loca…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡¿Que Hermione se fue donde?!! -

El alarido de Draco despertó de improviso a Arianné, que se levantó como un resorte del colchón que le habían acomodado en el cuarto de Pansy para su estancia, refunfuñando y con el cejo fruncido. Al parecer ella no había sido la única que se despertó con el 'sutil' grito del rubio pues al minuto Lisandro, desde el cuarto de su madre, comenzaba a llorar tan o más fuerte que el chillido de su padre. "¿Lo de chillones lo llevan de herencia?" pensaba la pelinegra mientras de mal humor bajaba las escaleras para ver que sucedía. Al bajar vio a Draco con el rostro rojo y la vena del cuello notoria con cada latido de su corazón y a Pansy que lo miraba entre divertida y culpable mientras mordía una manzana y se llenaba la boca de ella como si fuera un pretexto para no contestar.

-¡Pansy! – Volvió a quejarse el rubio – ¿donde está?

-_Norozé_ – Balbuceó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros y sin hacer esfuerzos por tragar la manzana en su boca. Parecía disfrutar del mal humor de Draco.

-Pansy… ah… pero al menos que te dijo antes de salir… – El chico bajó la voz pero aún así la exasperación y desesperación eran fácil de percibir en ella. Pansy tragó sonoramente.

-No recuerdo…

-¡Pansy!...

-¡Ah! quizás…

-¿Qué?

-No sé si escuché mal pero…

-¡¡¡Habla!!!

-¿Que tenía que ir a ayudar a Harry con la segunda prueba y que tenía que ir a preparar su vestido para su cita con Víctor Krum? – Vociferó la chica y al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y en su mirada. Draco pareció estar a punto de estrangularla pero se limitó a enseñarle el puño izquierdo y decir en voz alta '¡que te den!' antes de salir también por la puerta de la cocina.

Pansy se giró sobre si misma aún sonriendo hasta que vió a la chica de pelos negros parada observando todo en las escaleras. La sonrisa se le borró.

-Buenos días Pansy

-Días… - Dijo antes de pasar de ella olímpicamente e intentar subir hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Donde vas?

-A ver a Lise… no deja de llorar… - Contestó monótonamente, como si estuviese explicándole a un niño por enésima vez que uno más uno sumaba dos.

-Por lo que veo la nueva 'Malfoy' no la pasa muy bien que digamos ¿eh?... dime, ¿son siempre así de conflictivas sus mañanas? – Arianné preguntó con voz bizarramente dulce. Pansy paró abruptamente su subida para voltearse a ver a la recién llegada. Arianné tenía ambas manos puestas en sus caderas y la miraba desafiante. La ex slytherin bajó los escalones hasta ponerse a la altura de la otra pelinegra.

-Escúchame bien, sabes muy bien que no te aguanto… el único motivo por el que te traje fue…

-¿Para darle celos a Granger? – Arianné habló tan rápido y movió tan rápido las pestañas que a Pansy le costó entender que Arianné había dicho algo. Cuando asimiló las palabras, frunció el ceño.

-Cómo…

-¡No soy tonta! Nos encontramos en San Mungo ¿de casualidad? Nunca me explicaste que hacías ahí ni porqué me tratabas bien ni mucho menos porqué me invitabas a la casa de Draco… obviamente sabía que Hermione había tenido ese problema con los mortifagos y obviamente sabía que me querías usar para provocarle celos a ver si así se dignaba a aceptar que aún quería a Draco… -

Pansy estaba estática pero tras unos momentos relajó la expresión mientras sonreía de lado y levantaba una ceja. En una pose muy típica de Draco.

-Vaya, no eras tan tonta como creía…

-Pues no, por algo soy una slytherin, y en cuanto a porqué acepté quedarme sabiendo todo esto… la verdad siempre he extrañado a Draco… y si la sangre sucia no lo quiere… pues yo si, y por lo que vi anoche, no estoy muy lejos de lograr mi objetivo –

Y con un movimiento elegante giró sobre si misma y volvió a subir las escaleras, se metió a la habitación que compartía con Pansy y murmuró '_silencius_' agitando la varita logrando que el fuerte llanto de Lisandro parara abruptamente.

Pansy se quedó en medio de las escaleras. Una expresión estoica en sus labios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione nunca había salido de su casa. Desde el día que había llegado, prácticamente se había vuelto prisionera de una casa que era obligatoriamente suya pero que no la reconocía como su residencia a pesar de que el millar de fotos en los estantes le hacían pensar que en algún momento de su vida si la había considerado como su hogar. _Hogar_…

El barrio en el que se encontraba su pequeña mansión era muggle. Le pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes anti-muggles y anti-sangresucias de Malfoy ¬¬. Prefirió dejar de pensar en el rubio por una vez y siguió caminando e inspeccionando las casas que habían por ahí. El barrio era tranquilo y las casas acogedoras. Frente a ella, en la otra acera, una mujer embarazada y una empujando un cochecito pasaban conversando inadvertidas de la extraña mirada que les había arrojado la castaña. Hermione por primera vez había caído en cuenta que alguna vez había estado embarazada. Alguna vez había albergado a otro ser en ella, alguna vez su vientre habría estado hinchado… de seguro alguna vez había hecho levantarse a Draco a las tres de la mañana para que le consiguiera pudín…

-"¡Otra vez!" – se quejó mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, ofuscada por la repentina imaginación del rubio y ella en una cama juntos mientras comían algo parecido al pudín de chocolate. No podía dejar de pensar en él y eso era exasperante.

Se llevó las manos a su viente por un instante y luego siguió caminando. Las casas se encontraban sobre una baja pendiente que llevaba a un parque y luego a otra subida de pendiente donde había más casas. Hermione caminó unas cinco cuadras más y subió la siguiente pendiente hasta que se quedó abruptamente parada sobre la parte más alta de la vereda: Desde ella se podía apreciar el mar, la arena a solo una cuadra desde donde ella estaba. ¡Nunca se había dado cuenta que vivía cerca al mar!

Comenzó a correr como una niña hacia la arena y, cuando llegó a ella, se quito los zapatos y posó tos tobillos en la blanca arena. Corrió hacia el mar y se detuvo abruptamente cuando una figura que se encontraba debajo de una palmera le llamó la atención. El hombre sentando en la arena era rubio, de tez blanca pálida, sonrisa de lado, brazos cruzados, ojos grises…

-Draco… - murmuró como si la voz se le fuese en ello. El rubio solo se levantó y se acercó hacia ella. Por un momento Hermione pareció querer correr pero prefirió ponerse altiva y segura y, aunque estaba despechada (sin saber porqué), levantó el mentón hacia el sol y le preguntó intentando poner una voz serena: - ¿qué haces acá?

-Nada… supuse que en algún momento llegarías acá… es tu lugar favorito, pero debo reconocer que te has tardado milenios en llegar ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te perdiste en tu propia avenida? –

Hermione frunció el ceño y pasando de él se quedó mirando el mar. Luego una pregunta le inquietó y decidió volverlo a mirar.

-¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?

-Fácil… me puedo aparecer –

Draco contestó como si fuese lo más simple del mundo pero Hermione lo miró resentida, como si Draco hubiese dicho una gran lisurota o como si sencillamente la hubiese llamado 'sangre-sucia'. Draco entendió que era porque las lecciones de aparición habían sido en el sexto año y en cuanto a conocimientos de magia Hermione se había quedado en el cuarto año.

-Tú también lo puedes hacer… - Agregó rápidamente antes de que Hermione le tirase un_ 'petrificus totallus'_, cosa que SÍ sabía hacer.

Hermione se sentó en la arena frustrada.

-¿Nunca me voy a poder liberar de ti? – preguntó con sorna. Draco la miró juguetonamente.

-Lo dudo mucho… _estas atada a mí_…

Hermione abrió los ojos impulsivamente cuando ese 'estas atada a mí' lo escuchó como un eco en su mente. No era la primera vez que lo oía… a decir verdad, tampoco era la primera vez que estaba sentada bajo una palmera y en esa misma playa con Draco. Un flash atravesó como un disparo en su cabeza junto con las palabras 'estas atada a mí' y Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no caer de costado a la arena por el fuerte mareo que acababa de sentir.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-S…si – medio gimió ella intentando incorporarse, las imágenes aún presentes en su cabeza. Draco la miró con una ceja levantada – Tengo que irme…

-Esta bien vete, pero ya que estas afuera acuérdate de comprar el pan, El Profeta, ordenar un galón de leche y sacar a Chunk a pasear… - Recitó él sonriendo y también se levantó como para irse. Hermione lo tomó del brazo. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Ah, ok, dime, ¿no necesita su majestad nada más? – Agregó ella sarcástica mirándolo como si él la hubiese ofendido gravemente.

-Uhmmm… déjame pensar. Creo que no… - Draco dijo siguiéndole el juego. Hermione estaba a punto de decir algún otro sarcasmo pero él se le adelantó – ¡ah si! ¿Puedes traerle a Arianné ropa de su casa, por favor? Creo que se va a quedar en nuestro 'humilde domicilio' por una temporada… -

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione descolgó su boca y pareció quedarse en estado de shock durante unos instantes. Luego, murmurando un bajo '¿qué…?', le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se volvió sentar frustrada en la arena. "Jaque-mate" pensó el rubio sonriendo por dentro y sentándose a su lado.

El viento empujaba los cabellos de Hermione hacia su cara de una forma no muy sexy que digamos. Hermione resoplaba sus cabellos intentando quitárselos de su rostro y, al fracasar con esa acción, intentó quitárselos con la mano, dejando un poco de arena en su nariz. Fastidiada, intentó usar su otra mano para quitarse la arena de la nariz pero el resultado fue el mismo. Draco echó a reír visiblemente y usó su pálida y fría mano para hacerle el favor a Hermione. A penas la chica sintió el contacto de la fría mano del rubio con su calida y sonrosada nariz, sintió como una descarga eléctrica bajaba desde su cuello hasta el final de su columna y, como si fuera la peste, alejó la mano de Draco. El sonrió en silencio.

-¿Qué? –

-¡No me toques! – Se quejó ella. Su cara sonrosada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero…

-Pero si no es la primera vez que te toco…

-¡No importa! ¡Aléjate de mi nariz! – Chilló ella y al ver como Draco la miraba con una mirada picara agregó: - ¡y de cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo! –

Draco rió brevemente para luego cruzarse de brazos. Iba a decir algo pero Hermione le asesinó con la mirada, en un claro intento de decirle 'Abres la boca y mueres'. Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diantres estas tan brava conmigo?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – Ella respondió sin dejar de mirar el mar. No quería decir lo que iba a decir ni quería parecer vulnerable. Se quería quedar callada e irse de ese lugar pero era como si su boca y su cuerpo tuviesen vida propia.

-Quizás obvio para ti pero para mí no… - siguió él, a la defensiva. Hermione se quedó en silencio, luchando entre hablar o no.

-¿Te gusta Arianné? – preguntó de improviso. Draco la quedó observando pasmado, como si ella hubiese abierto la boca pero la voz hubiese salido de otra parte. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender por donde iba la conversación…

-Bueno… - empezó – no puedo negar que está buena… -

-¡Osea si te gusta! – Chilló Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca, el corazón hecho un bollo y el estomago ardiéndole a más no poder. Draco la miró feo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? – Draco parecía molesto – ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me parece una mujer guapa pero no tanto como mi esposa! – Dijo como defendiéndose y se puso rojo al instante. Su piel, normalmente pálida, adquirió un sano color que lo hizo ver más guapo que de costumbre. Abochornado por lo que acababa de decir, volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

Hermione se quedó atónita pero no se dignó a decir nada. Volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado y así se quedo durante un tiempo largo que a ella le supo corto.

-Hermione… - escuchó que él le decía. Ella volteó la cabeza de inmediato – No es la primera vez que me riñes por estas cosas, ¿sabes? Siempre has sido una persona muy celosa…

-¡No estoy celosa! – se defendió ella.

-No tendrías razón para estarlo – le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada neutra. – A estas alturas ya deberías saber que eres la única mujer que me importa… -

Hermione volteó su rostro de nuevo hasta que sintió a Draco peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Una voz interna chillaba como un robot '¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!'.

-Y eso es porque… - ella hizo una pausa para que él contestara lo que ella quería escuchar. Sus sentidos perdidos en el roce de labios que él le comenzaba a propinar en el quiebre entre el lóbulo y el cuello.

-Eso es porque te amo – Él dijo suavemente y tomando un color más fuerte de rojo en el rostro mientras subía en busca de los labios de la mujer.

Hermione accedió al beso mientras se recostaba en la arena, su nariz aun llena de ella. Mientras se besaba de una manera dulce con el ex slytherin una imagen comenzó a rondar con fuerza su cabeza. Ella y él algo más jóvenes en ese mismo lugar, besándose de la misma forma en la que se estaban besando en esos momentos. Una calidez invadió su pecho. Si era cierto…

_Estaba en su hogar. _

Ohhhh, jeje. Que tal? Me ha quedado algo romantico este capi, no tengo idea de porqué pero mi romanticismo está a flor de piel. Creí que este capitulo iba a ser del tipo comico pero una vez más mi imaginación me ha traicionado y lo ha tornado romantico, ja!, el proximo sera xD. Bien, Hermione aun no recupera la memoria total pero los flashes estan a flor de piel!!! Eso es bueno, nop? En fin, La tal Arianné no se irá tan facil pero Draco le ha dicho a Hermi q sola la ama a ella!!! Q lindo es Draco, puede ser encantador cuando se lo propone… y tambien un cerdo cuando se lo propone ¬¬. Ya falta poco para el desenlace y en el proximo capi hare q aparezcan mas personajes de la saga "Harry Potter", prácticamente todos porque después de que Hermi arruino su fiesta de bienvenida, el clan Potter se quedó con ganas de fiesta xD en fin, el siguiente capi aun no tiene nombre pero ya esta algo estructurado.

Por cierto que estoy leyendo el Deathly Hallows… ohhh!!! Rowling!!! Mi corazon se debate entre odiarla y amarla, aún no sé que sentimiento gana xD jaja, que me comentan ustedes? Ya leyeron? Se aceptan spoilers pero siempre con la prevencion xD. Bueno, me tengo que ir volando, tengo una reu en 10 minutos… gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews, dejenme uno por este tambien

Un beso!!!

Silvia


	10. La playa

Capitulo 10

Holas!!! Que tal??? SIIIIII estoy viva!!!! xD jajajaja, no, no se preocupen chcias, aun vivo, no me he meurto ni nada de eso xD. Lo sientooo, de veras!!! Pero es que jusot me agarro el peor ciclo universitario de toda mi existencia!!! (, super persado y cargado de examenes todas las semanas, en fin!!! Ya estoy de vacaciones y eso significa… mas actualiaciones!!!.

Este capitulo es como un puente para el proximo, en el cual habra un baile y… bueno!!! Muchas sorpresas. En fin, tenia muchas cosas para decirles pero creo q lo voy a dejar pal proimo capi xq de verdad, después de tanto tiempo, solo kiero publicarlo de una buena vez! xD, en fin, (y disculpen x la demora) aki esta

Espero q les guste y me dejen un review les estare muy muy agradecida

Para q no se olviden:

-…- Personaje habla

-"…"- Personaje piensa

000000 – Cambio de escena

En cursivas -. Recuerdos de Hermione.

xD muacks!!!

**Capitulo 10: La playa.**

_El sol no podía estar más brilloso esa mañana y el calor no podía estar más irritante en aquel automóvil color guinda en el que Draco y Hermione se encontraban. De vez en cuando Draco pasaba una pálida mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor que comenzaba a aglomerarse justo donde empezaban sus cabellos pero eso no era tan tortuoso como el tener que soportar dos horas y media a su acompañante manejando el auto muggle en el que se encontraban mientras entonaba canciones muggles y parecía disfrutar del viaje muchísimo más que él._

_-Hermione, ¡para esta cosa! – se quejó de pronto mientras bajaba la ventana e intentaba vomitar por ella. _

_Definitivamente los viajes largos en automóvil muggle por vía terrestre no habían sido inventados para magos como él._

_Apenas el coche se estacionó en un arenal, Draco salió disparado con miras al lugar más lejano posible para poder vomitar. Hermione lo quedó observando desde el carro._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_-No… - Gimió el rubio mientras apoyaba las rodillas en la arena y hacia arcadas._

_-Es imposible que vomites, no hemos comido mucho que digamos…_

_-¿Quieres cerrar tu boca de una buena vez? – Fue la única respuesta del ex slytherin. Hermione rió bajo y diciendo un sencillo 'esta bien', le subió el volumen a la radio muggle del auto mientras tarareaba una canción e intentaba cubrirse del gran sol que había traído la gran ola de calor de ese año._

_Hermione y Draco ese día habían decidido ir a la playa. La noche anterior habían estado en una fiesta que Ginny y Harry habían organizado y se habían quedado a dormir en Grimmauld Place, lugar donde, en esos tiempos, aún residía Harry. Al amanecer el calor les había tentado a quedarse tirados en el suelo hasta que anocheciera pero, conociendo que Draco tenia un limite de 'soportatividad' con los amigos de Hermione, la chica decidió que sería buena idea 'tomar prestado por un tiempo indefinido' el nuevo vehículo de Harry y enseñarle a Draco Londres por auto pero, en vista del calor mortal que había, decidió mejor salir un poquito de Londres e ir en busca de una playa._

_A Draco no pareció desagradarle la idea… pero en realidad si Hermione le hubiese dicho que quería ir a resucitar a Voldemort y matarlo nuevamente tampoco le hubiese importado pues, para ese momento, estaba al borde de la exasperación con Luna Lovegood hablándole de ciertas plantas medicinales que él podía tomar para que le quiten su condición de 'albino'._

_Pero después de dos horas y media sentado en el mismo lugar y con una Hermione que aún no sabía conducir muy bien que digamos se dio cuenta que prefería estar con Luna hablando de esas plantas medicinales y de su dizque condición de incoloro._

_-¡Hermione! – Escuchó que Draco gritaba desde el arenal._

_-¿Qué? – Le contestó ella preocupada bajando el volumen de la radio._

_-Alcánzame mi varita…_

_La chica al instante se levantó y llevando la varita de ambos, ayudó al rubio a incorporarse mientras susurraba unas palabras con su varita que hacían que al instante el rubio se sintiera bien._

_-Eres demasiado delicado, no puedo creer que te hallas mareado en el auto – Hermione dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras lo ayudaba a dirigirse hacia 'el vehiculo del mal' (como le apodó Draco) nuevamente. El ex slytherin la miró con irritabilidad._

_-¡No me hubiese mareado si es que nos hubiésemos aparecido de frente en la playa o si, al menos, aprendieses a manejar esa lata y no hicieses que con cada arranque mi cabeza vaya hasta la maletera y con cada freno que mi cuerpo sea sostenido solo por el cinturón de seguridad! – _

_Después de un rato de seguir peleando, el auto volvió a la marcha para la desgracia de Draco y la diversión de Hermione. Estuvieron unos minutos aun manejando por arenales hasta que, al fondo, un cartel de 'Bienvenidos' les indicó que habían llegado a un gran pueblo sobre pendientes y muy cerca al mar. El lugar era realmente acogedor. Las casas tenían estilos de playa y algunas era muy grandes, como mansiones destinadas a la temporada playera y cuyos dueños eran de seguro personas influyentes en Gran Bretaña. También había casas humildes pero acogedoras y el olor que emanaba el lugar era a coco y sándalo._

_-¡Vaya que es lindo! – Susurró Hermione apagando la radio mientras bajaba la velocidad del carro para observar mejor cada detalle del pueblo cercano al mar. Draco se hizo el desinteresado pero no podía evitar echar un vistazo con interés de vez en cuando a las casas de la zona que resplandecían con el iluminante sol. De seguro esas casas debían tener excelentes vistas del mar._

_Un grupo de chicos que usaban solo shorts, sandalias, lentes de sol y tablas de surf en las manos caminaban por la acera cercana al lado del auto por el que se encontraba Hermione. Al verla, uno de los chicos comenzó a silbar mientras otro le gritaba cosas como 'lindura', 'encanto' que eran aplaudidas y seguidas a coro por los otros integrantes del grupo… hasta que vieron al rubio acompañante de la chica que los miraba con una perversa cara de pocos amigos. Los muchachos titubearon por un momento y pensaron en seguir su camino hasta que uno se acercó ligeramente al coche que, para este momento, había sido estacionado mágicamente por Draco._

_-¡Vamos viejo! ¡Solo nos estamos divirtiendo! No nos mires con esa cara… deberías estar orgulloso por tener una chica tan linda… -._

_Draco apretó la varita que llevaba en sus manos ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione. La ex gryffindor intentó arrancar el carro nuevamente pero el hechizo que había soltado Draco para frenar el carro era muy resistente._

_-¡Draco no! – Chilló Hermione cuando vio que Draco levantaba la varita. Draco pareció recapacitar levemente._

_-No voy a perder mi tiempo con basura muggle como tú, agradece que el sol hoy me ha puesto benévolo – Dijo Draco inyectando veneno en su voz mientras, con un movimiento de varita, hacía que el carro se ponga en marcha nuevamente._

_-Gracias por la dosis de autocontrol Draco – suspiró aliviada Hermione mientras volvía a respirar pausadamente. Volteó donde Draco y le dedicó una sonrisa, Draco también le sonrió dulcemente antes de voltear hacia la ventana, cerrar los ojos, ubicar la varita estratégicamente apuntando hacia los muchachos, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, y conjurar el maleficio no–verbal 'levicorpus' en cuestión de segundos. Por el espejo retrovisor vio como los cuatro chicos fueron abruptamente levantados por los tobillos como si fueran muñecos de trapo mientras gritaban e intentaban safarse y cómo a dos de ellos les caían sus tablas de surf en la cabeza. Draco rió brevemente antes de producir el contra-hechizo y seguir mirando hacia al frente como si nada hubiese pasado mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione. La chica la sonrió dulcemente: no se había dado cuenta de nada._

_El carro dio una abrupta vuelta en la que Draco casi se sale por la ventana antes de llegar a lo que parecía una zona residencial tranquila pues los niños corrían con sus mascotas por las aceras. Las casas se encontraban sobre unas pendientes muy elevadas y unas depresiones también marcadas. Cerca de donde se encontraba el auto, en la depresión más baja entre dos pendientes, se podía ver un gran parque lleno de juegos para niños y bancas. Hermione dirigió el auto hacia esa zona bajando la pendiente con rapidez._

_-¡Mierda Hermione! ¡Me vas a hacer vomitar nuevamente! – se quejó el rubio agarrándose fuertemente del pasamanos que había encima de la ventana. _

_El carro de pronto dio un sonoro frenazo y Draco se fue de bruces contra el parabrisas mientras el cinturón le apretaba el estomago y lo regresaba a su sitio. El rubio estaba a punto de quejarse nuevamente (solo que esta vez tenia en mente una palabra más fuerte que 'mierda') pero se quedó estático al ver por lo que Hermione había frenado tan abruptamente._

_No necesitó que ella se lo dijese o de legeremancia alguna para saber que, en esos momentos, Hermione Granger miraba el gran hueco entre dos casas y el letrero de 'Se vende terreno' con aprehensión y anhelo. Lo supo porque en el fondo a él la idea de vivir cerca al mar, en un lugar tan pacifico, tampoco le había desagrado mucho… ¡vamos! Dejando la modestia de lado la verdad es que la idea le había agradado BASTANTE._

_-¿Qué sucede cariño? – le preguntó suavemente el rubio tomándole una mano. Al instante se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, sobre todo cuando Hermione le miró con cara sonriente: ¡él no decía palabras cariñosas! Mucho menos 'cariño', ¡eso estaba totalmente fuera de su vocabulario! Odiaba decirlo tanto como a ella le encantaba escucharlo. Draco miró hacia otro lado incomodo: palabras como 'cariño' y 'amor' sólo se le salían cuando no tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, cuando no se auto ponía límites…_

_-Nada… - respondió ella aún sonriente y apretando también la mano del chico – Sólo pensaba en como me gustaría vivir en un lugar así… ¿a ti no?_

_-No – Dijo él secamente mirando aún hacia otro lado sonrojado. _

_-¿Por qué? – Hermione frunció el ceño._

_-Es un barrio muggle ¬¬_

_-¿Y? – La voz de la chica comenzaba a ponerse molesta. Sabía que, a pesar de estar con ella, a Draco aún no se le quitaba su aborrecimiento por lo muggle y eso era algo que a ella le fastidiaba._

_-Y… - empezó él dándose cuenta que había metido la pata – que hay muchos imbeciles con el torso desnudo y unas estupidas tablas de colores queriendo colarse por tus ojos, por eso. –_

_Hermione pareció dubitativa por unos segundos antes de reír suavemente, darle un beso en una mejilla a Draco y arrancar de nuevo el carro. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. "Me salvé del sermón mensual sobre la valoración que debemos darle a los muggles, ufff!" pensó._

_Media hora después, ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por la arena de la playa cercana a la zona residencial por la que habían estado. La arena ardía tanto como carbones al fuego por lo que, como niños, jugaban a empujarse y a corretear por el lugar. _

_-¡Accio sandalias! – conjuró Draco después de un rato de juego haciendo que las sandalias color café de Hermione fueran a parar a sus manos y que, por un momento, Hermione casi cayera a la arena._

_-¡Ay! ¡Idiota! – Chilló Hermione cuando sintió las plantas de sus pies quemarse con la ardiente arena como si fueran brasas y se fue corriendo hacia el mar. Draco se partía en risas mientras la seguía._

_-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar… - contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en la húmeda arena junto a ella. _

_Hermione, sentada, tenía los pies puestos de modo que cada vez que el mar llegaba a la orilla le tocaba solo hasta los tobillos, Draco se puso un poco más atrás para que el mar no lo tocara._

_-Estaba pensando… - empezó Hermione mirando al slytherin por el rabillo del ojo – si algún día alguien me propusiera matrimonio me encantaría que fuese en una playa, así... –_

_Draco sonrió de lado con una expresión entre malvada y burlona._

_-Dime Hermione,¿ me estas dando ideas para que te conozca mejor o me estas animando a que te proponga matrimonio? – Su voz sonó arrogante y divertida. Hermione enrojeció de pronto._

_-¡No! ¡Como dices eso! Sólo… sólo te decía…_

_-Ya ya, shhh, bien sé que te mueres por casarte conmigo, ¿quién no quisiera casarse con un Malfoy? – Él contestó entretenido poniendo una cara egocéntrica y pareciéndose extremadamente a su padre, Lucius. Hermione enrojeció aún más pero de rabia._

_-¡Por el amor de Dios Draco! Preferiría mil veces estar casada con un troll… _

_-Yo no lo creo así – él le susurró pegando su nariz al cuello de la chica. Hermione comenzó a temblar – Bien sabes que no sería divertido discutir con un troll… y bien sabes que un troll no seria tan bueno besando como yo… - medio gimió él mientras buscaba los labios de la chica. Hermione se levantó de la arena como un resorte. Draco empezó a reír._

_-Eres demasiado inocente… _

_-Y tú demasiado depravado…_

_Draco se permitió otra risa antes de acercarse donde la castaña y abrazarle por la espalda._

_-Esa es la idea ¿no? – Su voz era seductora – Ya sabes, el conocido dicho "A las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos…" - siguió mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica – Así como a los chicos malos nos gustan las chicas buenas…- _

_Hermione se separó, medio sonriente, medio escandalizada mientras se ponía sus sandalias de nuevo. Si ese dicho era cierto… ¡entonces ella y él eran su viva imagen!_

_-¿A donde vas? – preguntó extrañada la castaña cuando el ex slytherin la soltó abruptamente y comenzó a caminar con dirección al auto._

_-A averiguar el precio de ese terreno. Contigo o sin ti, yo también quiero esa casa… -_

_Hermione se iluminó levemente: estaba segura que Draco también sentía que estaban confinados a ese lugar._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado cinco días desde la abrupta llegada de la pelinegra y, en la casa de los Malfoy, se respiraba una atmósfera tranquila a pesar de la presencia de una intrusa que no hacía más que desesperar la paciencia de Hermione y de ser una causa para las pequeñas peleas ocasionales que se habían dado entre ella y su esposo durante esos días. Durante esos días Hermione y Draco habían estado mas esquivos que nunca a pesar de las miradas que se echaban de tanto en tanto y que no pasaban desapercibidas para el ojo cauteloso de Pansy. Era algo extraño. Pansy se había dado cuenta que durante todo el día ellos casi ni se hablaban y si lo hacían era solo para reñirse por situaciones en las que Hermione acusaba de algo a Arianné mientras Draco la defendía o cuando Hermione decía algo malo sobre Arianné y Draco contestaba con un recordatorio a su esposa de sus propios defectos. ¡En fin! ¡Eran la mejor fiscal y el mejor abogado que Pansy había visto en años! Pero fuera de esos altercados y del tiempo que pasaban el uno lejos del otro, la ex slytherin había notado que, a pesar de lo lejanos que se veían, en verdad estaban más compenetrados que nunca. Miradas, sonrisas esquivas, frases a la mitad y la ausencia de los dos siempre a determinada hora de la noche había empezado a hacer sospechar a Pansy de que algo pasaba entre los dos… exactamente como la primera vez que empezaron a salir juntos hace ya bastantes años.

-Buenas noches – Arianné saludó mientras entraba a la casa, una bolsa de compras en cada mano.

-Hola – Pansy respondió. El esquivo saludo no pasó desapercibido para Arianné que sólo se limitó a contestar un vacío 'Ah, eras tú'.

Arianné había comenzado el recorrido con dirección a la habitación que había estado ocupando esos días cuando la voz gélida de Pansy la detuvo.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu guarida? Tu 'agradable' visita a los Malfoy ya se ha extendido demasiado…

-Aún no pienso irme, todavía no logro lo que me propongo…

-Ni lo lograras jamás… ¿no has notado que ninguno de los dos está en la casa? Creo que su reconciliación total va a ser en menos tiempo del que te esperabas… - Pansy contestó sardónicamente con una media sonrisa de sorna comenzando a formarse en sus rojos labios.

Arianné pasó de ella mientras seguía su camino subiendo las escaleras con cuidado de no romper ninguno de sus altos tacos. Era cierto, a pesar de que Draco siempre estaba defendiéndola, portándose amablemente y como un caballero con ella y a pesar de que ella misma notaba como el rubio miraba sus hermosas facciones con admiración, la verdad era que había sentido también un cambio en él desde el día siguiente al que ella había llegado, cuando él y Hermione habían regresado una mañana a la casa; él algo bronceado y ella llena de arena. _"Mierda"_ pensó _"¡Esa mosca muerta lo está haciendo de nuevo!"_

-Yo me voy de la casa en unos días – Escuchó que de pronto Pansy decía mientras se levantaba del sillón donde había estado recostada – me quedé acá principalmente para atender la salud de Hermione y cerciorarme de que esté cómoda pero veo que ambas cosas ya están más controlables así que yo estoy acá solo de mal tercio…será lo mejor que tu también lo hagas… sino Draco empezaría a sospechar que no eres el divino ángel que pretendes ser. Los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas….-

Declaró Pansy antes de levantarse y pasar por su lado al subir las escaleras. Arianné se quedó serena donde estaba, odiaba admitirlo pero esta vez Pansy tenía razón. Ya tendría otro momento para dar el golpe bajo que esperaba dar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Cuidado! – chilló Hermione frenando a Draco abruptamente por el brazo. El rubio paró el cochecito donde iba dormido su hijo justo en el borde de un hueco donde de seguro las rueditas delanteras se hubieran atracado.

-Hermione, ¡me has lastimado! – chilló a su vez Draco mirándose el brazo del cual tan fervientemente Hermione había tomado.

-No seas tan quejoso, ¿quieres? ¡No te he hecho nada! – Argumentó la ex gryffindor tomando el cochecito de su hijo y empujándolo ahora ella.

-Bueno, si según tú no me has hecho nada, acá tengo cinco pequeñas marquitas que dicen lo contrario – Farfulló el chico mostrándole el lugar en su brazo donde Hermione había dejado impregnadas sus uñas.

Caminaron en silencio por la oscura calle durante unos momentos mientras Draco veía la luna y Hermione a su pequeño dormido apaciblemente. No había nadie en la calle a esa hora y el mar se escuchaba a lo lejos como un arrullo que le daba el toque perfecto al panorama desierto. De a pocos Draco comenzó a mover su mano buscando la mano libre de Hermione que no estaba empujando el carrito. Hermione sintió el contacto de su mano con la mano helada de Draco y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron pero no hizo más que entrecruzar sus dedos con los de él. Caminaron así durante un rato más hasta que Draco frenó abruptamente de caminar y, volteándose para encararla, la obligó a acercarse hacía él y la comenzó a besar fuertemente, el deseo inscrito en cada acción. Hermione cedió momentáneamente antes de separarse y voltear como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aquí no… Lisandro se puede despertar… - Sentenció ella antes de seguir caminando silenciosamente mientras empujaba el coche.

Draco se estaba cansando del juego que venían trayendo desde hace cinco días. Desde el día que se habían besado en la playa, Hermione había querido aparentar ante todos que nada pasaba, que no había habido ningún avance entre ellos y que ella seguía tan reacia a creer que se había casado con Draco Malfoy como el primer día que despertó en San Mungo. Le había parecido extraño pero había decidido aceptarlo, al fin de al cabo no estaba seguro de si Hermione de verdad lo había querido besar aquella vez en la arena o si sólo se había dejado dominar por la pasión que emanaba él. Sin embargo, aquella noche ella lo había ido a buscar a su habitación y habían salido a caminar y conversar lejos de todo ojo humano y ella había tomado la iniciativa del beso muchas veces, ella había tomado su mano muchas veces, el había visto la pasión desbordando en los ojos de ella muchas veces. Pero al día siguiente todo volvía como antes: miradas esquivas, peleas, indiferencia aparente. Al principio ese 'juego' le había agradado, el de encuentros furtivos como dos amantes lejos de toda vista pero, sin embargo, le había empezado a cansar teniendo en cuenta de que ¡estaban casados! ¡No había necesidad de andarse escondiendo como si fuera algo prohibido! A decir verdad le había empezado a preocupar esa situación pero la aceptaba porque era la única forma de volver a estar con ella como antes, de volver a sentir que ella lo quería, que le agradaba su presencia… pero eso no evitaba de que estuviera empezando a cansarse de estar escondiendo algo que lo más normal y lo más esperado era que todos lo supieran.

-Anoche tuve otro sueño… - Hermione empezó en voz baja mientras buscaba los ojos grises de Draco.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre como conseguimos la casa… - Respondió. ¡Todo eso se le era tan extraño! - ¿Crees que algún día recupere todos mis recuerdos?

-Bueno, la última semana has estado recordando bastante… - Comentó él mientras bostezaba.

-Si pero quisiera recordar todo de una vez, no como piezas sueltas de un rompecabezas que parece de mas de un millón de piezas.

-Son tus recuerdos de 14 años, ¿que esperabas? ¿Que una noche te despertaras y los obtuvieras todos de vuelta? – Draco comentó indiferente mientras miraba hacia la acera contraria. Hermione bajó la mirada, algo dolida y algo fastidiada por el comentario de Draco.

-No es eso… yo sólo…

-Tú sólo quieres recuperar todo de una vez, ¿no es cierto? Pero de todas formas… de que te serviría si aun así seguirías pretendiendo que nada pasa entre ambos – Draco comentó con el ceño arrugado. Estaba molesto por la situación y ya no le preocupaba disimularlo.

Hermione paró de avanzar el carrito momentáneamente para observar al rubio que se encontraba a su lado. Ella más que él odiaba esa situación… quería decirle muchas cosas, sobre todo como se sentía desde el día que se habían besado por primera vez (o al menos la primera vez que recordaba) en su casa el día que había llegado Arianné. Quería decirle también que lo consideraba totalmente diferente a como era en Hogwarts y que, desde hacía un tiempo, le había empezado a tomar cariño… u otro sentimiento que ella aún no podía definir. En fin, demasiadas cosas que rondaban en su mente pero que no podía expresarlas verbalmente porque simplemente no podía, había algo que no la dejaba y la retenía a solo demostrar sus sentimientos por él de cierta forma y solo en contados momentos, cosa que de seguro disturbaba al rubio.

-Tienes una cosa en la cabeza… - Empezó la chica intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si, se llama cabello… la mayoría de seres humanos lo tenemos – Siguió él en tono sardónico sin dignarse a mirarla.

-No me refiero a eso idio… Draco – Hermione continuó mordiéndose los labios para no reírse. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido – Sino que tienes algo pegado… déjame ver…

Hermione dejó el cochecito de lado un momento para acercarse al rubio y verle la dichosa mancha en su rubia cabeza. Como estaba oscuro no lograba identificar que era así que metió su dedo descubriendo que era una masa pegajosa y con mal olor… descubriendo que era excremento de ave…

-¡¡¡Aggg!!! – Chilló Hermione mientras inconsciente e impulsivamente se limpiaba la mano en la camisa de Draco, el cual también empezó a chillar.

-¡No te limpies ahí Hermione! – El chico medio gritó alejando a su esposa de su fina camisa de seda.

-¿Donde más quieres que lo haga? ¡Tu cabeza está llena de mierda, Draco!... – Hermione había empezado exasperada hasta que notó lo que había dicho. "Tu cabeza está llena de mierda, Draco" repitió mentalmente antes de empezar a reír fuertemente.

Draco se había quedado pasmado pero no sabía si por lo que Hermione le había dicho; por el hecho de que palabras como 'mierda', tan típicas de él, se le habían comenzado a pegar a su esposa o si por el hecho de que esa risa y esas situaciones eran muy típicas de su relación con la Hermione con la que se había casado.

Sin darse cuenta él también había empezado a reír aunque de modo más cuidadoso, teniendo en cuenta de que su hijo no se despertase. Inconscientemente, y a pesar de su malestar con ella, comenzó a pegarse aún más contra Hermione (que estaba roja y lagrimas le salían por la risa) para luego tomarla por los brazos y pegarla cuidadosamente contra su cuerpo. La ex gryffindor dejó de reír automáticamente y lo quedó observando sorprendida mientras respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho al reírse. De improviso la castaña acercó su rostro al de él respirando aún fuertemente antes de juntar ambos labios en un suave beso. Draco la tomó de la cintura mientras intensificaba el beso a su vez que la castaña posaba sus manos en los hombros del chico mientras ascendía en su caricia… hasta que llegó al cabello del chico, donde se separó súbitamente.

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó preocupado Draco tras la brusca separación de su esposa. Hermione lo miró con una mueca que remembraba fuertemente a Narcisa Malfoy.

-¡Iuck! – Fue lo único que dijo antes de enseñarle sus manos a su esposo – Tu cabello aún está embarrado… -. Le comentó antes de volver a reír por la cara de consternación que había puesto su esposo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Que hacías ahí? – Pansy preguntó bruscamente cuando vio a Arianné salir de improviso de la habitación de Hermione y Draco donde actualmente solo dormía Draco. Arianné soltó un grito ahogado mientras se pegaba contra la puerta asustada pero al ver que era Pansy relajó sus músculos y, pasando de ella, comenzó el camino hacia su habitación. – Te he preguntado que hacías en la habitación de Draco…

-Solo daba una visita – Arianné comentó indiferente mientras entraba a su habitación y prendía la luz del baño. Pansy entró con ella.

-¿Una visita? ¿A la habitación de Draco? No sé bonita si lo hayas notado pero el cuarto de Draco no es una atracción turística… -

Arianné la miró de costado mientras abría los grifos de la ducha y hacía que la habitación se inundara con vapor.

-¿A si? – Respondió aún con el tono sarcástico – hasta hace un tiempo el mismo Draco era una 'atracción turística'… y muy divertida a decir verdad… ¿no lo recuerdas? -. Comenzó la chica mientras, de espaldas a Pansy, se quitaba la polera – o quizás no lo recuerdas porque nunca llegaste a tanto con él en la escuela… es de esperarlo, una slytherin regalada y con cara de perro sirve solo para divertirse un rato pero no para llegar a las ligas mayores… chicos como Draco Malfoy le dejan eso a perdedores como Ron Weasley que ya están acostumbrados a tratar con mugres como muggles, sangresucias y eso, ¿no? Tenía entendido que Weasley es tu ex novio… ¿o acaso también fuiste muy poco para él? -.

Arianné inyectaba veneno con cada palabra que decía mientras seguía su labor de quitarse la ropa antes de meterse a la ducha. Pansy había quedado perpleja ante las palabras de la pelinegra, solo atenuó a apretar fuertemente la varita y apretar sus labios antes de murmurar _'Cru…'_ pero logró detenerse a tiempo antes de invocar la maldición imperdonable. Arianné, sin dignarse a mirarla ni inmutarse por el brusco cambio en la decisión de Pansy, solo se introdujo dentro de la tina levemente mientras volvía a abrir la boca.

-Vamos Pansy, ahora eres una chica buena ¿no? Las chicas buenas no conjuran maldiciones imperdonables… lo único que te queda es ser una chica buena ya que como chica de los malos te iba fatal, ellos no te querían ni como perra de segunda -. Arianné se introdujo por completo en el vapor y Pansy, apretando los puños, estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero Arianné la interrumpió – y hazme el favor de salir, no se si lo habrás notado pero estoy tomando un baño, no deberías continuar aquí… -.

Pansy salió dando un sonoro portazo, lo único que su espíritu en esos momentos quebrantado le pudo permitir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahí todavía te queda un poco –. Hermione le indicó a Draco un punto en su cabeza en donde aún quedaban restos de excremento. Draco, arrodillado cerca al mar, la miró con desgana mientras metía sus manos de nuevo en la helada agua y se mojaba el cabello en la parte en la que su esposa había señalado.

-¿Ya está? -. Pregunto impaciente.

-Ahora si -. Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco se acercó a donde estaban Hermione y su hijo, sentados en la arena, mientras que escurría su rubio cabello. La ex gryffindor hizo un movimiento rápido de modo que quedó tendida en la arena mirando a las estrellas y con su hijo encima de su pecho. Draco los quedó observando con una media sonrisa momentáneamente antes de unírsele a la castaña y echarse a ver las estrellas también.

-Me encantaba ver las estrellas con mi papá. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts me gustaba irme de campamento con él y mamá y me tiraba a verlas esperando a que pase una estrella fugaz.

-Lo sé – señaló Draco con la vista perdida en las estrellas también – cuando tu padre viene a la casa, lo primero que hacen es alistar la carpa mágica e irse.

-¿Qué? – Hermione se levantó súbitamente como un resorte, pero con el cuidado suficiente como para no hacerle daño a su hijo.

-Que cuando tu padre viene a la casa, se van de campamento – señaló Draco sin darle mucha importancia y sin dejar de ver una estrella algo rojiza en el cielo.

-¿Conoces a mis padres? ¿Mis padres han ido a la casa? -. Preguntó Hermione extrañada. Draco la miró con los labios fruncidos y una ceja levantada.

-Obviamente que los conozco… ¡¿hola?! ¿Que parte de 'estamos casados' no has entendido aún?, obviamente que los conozco… -.

Hermione seguía con una expresión entre sorprendida y pensativa mientras soltaba a su hijo que, ya despierto, jugaba con la arena.

-¿Y yo conozco a tus padres? -. Preguntó la chica de improviso. Draco frunció el ceño,

-Mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre solo te ha visto algunas muy contadas veces…

-¿No lo aprueba?

-Sinceramente Hermione, ¿crees que alguien de mi familia lo haría? – Contestó Draco con sarcasmo. Hermione solo frunció el ceño levemente.

-Soy tan linda e inteligente que lo tendrían que hacer… -. Hermione contestó sonriendo de lado, en una pose muy parecida a la de su esposo. Draco la observo sonriendo de forma marcada.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti…

-Una pésima influencia, diría yo -. Dijo Hermione en son de burla.

-Si… puede ser, pero no tan pésima como la tuya…

-Ah! ¿Ahora YO tengo mala influencia? – Hermione se incorporó quedando sentada para así poder mirar a Draco a la cara. Draco solo miró hacia otro lado y, aún con la sonrisa de burla, prosiguió.

-¡Claro! Eres una pésima influencia para Lisandro, ¿crees que va a tener amigos siendo así tan santurrón y come libros como tú de seguro quieres que sea? Lo vas a volver un aniñado al que todos van a creer marica…

-Eso no tiene nada de malo… y si así no tiene 'tantos' amigos, al menos tendrá a los que sean verdaderos…

-¡Bah!

-¿Qué 'bah'? Es la verdad… que tu no hallas tenido amigos en el colegio no es mi problema…

-No me interesaba tener amigos con tal de tener a quienes mandar y que me obedecieran -. Contestó él a la defensiva.

-¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡Tu plan de vida! Tuviste una infancia feliz… -. Hermione comentó sarcásticamente mientras desenredaba una manta en la arena para apoyar ahí a su hijo.

-Si bueno, más feliz que la tuya que andabas de un lado para el otro con un tipo con la cabeza rota y crisis de identidad y un pobretón pelirrojo que…

-¡Cállate! -. Chilló de pronto Hermione -. No vuelvas a hablar así de mis amigos, ¿oíste? -.

Hermione lo miró con una rabia fugaz antes de acomodarse dándole la espalda a Draco. El rubio solo suspiro exasperado pensando que, quizás, nunca iba a lograr entenderse completamente con su esposa. Se quedaron ambos en silencio por un momento; momento en el cual Draco pensaba que decir mientras Hermione acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de su bebé.

-¿Me quieres? -. Preguntó Draco a quemarropa.

-¿Qué…?

-Que si me…

-Si te oí, es solo que ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-No lo sé. Tu solo responde, a una pregunta le sigue una respuesta ¿no?

-No siempre… hay respuestas que no tienen necesidad de palabras -. Respondió ella simplemente, incomoda.

-Si, pero en tu caso créeme que si necesito una respuesta verbal. Es que no te entiendo, esta situación no es solo difícil para ti, para mí también lo es y créeme que tus reacciones tan raras no me la están poniendo para nada fácil… -.

Draco dijo suavemente mientras, con una mano, la incitaba a darse la vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara. Hermione lo enfrentó con la cara sonrosada, la mirada baja y el cabello lleno de arena. Draco solo se burló mentalmente.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Es decir… ¿crees que haría lo que hago si no fuese porque me… ehhh… agradas?

-Hermione ¬¬

-Ehh… ¿simpatizas?

-¬¬

-¡Esta bien esta bien! Si no me… gustaras -. Dijo en un susurro. -. Es algo raro porque no entiendo bien como fue que terminamos juntos, aun tengo que lidiar con esos flashes de recuerdos que más que nada me confunden y encima con estos sentimientos diferentes que no recuerdo haber sentido antes. ¡Y eres tú! Es decir, ¡¡¡Draco Malfoy!!! La persona con la que nunca quise tener ningún tipo de relación (ni siquiera una amistad) es la misma persona con la que tengo un hijo; la persona cuyas palabras siempre me dolían es la misma persona cuyas palabras son las que estoy más atenta a escuchar en todo el día; la persona a la que mas odio es también la persona a la que mas quiero y eso me confunde ¿Querías saber si te quiero? Si, si, te quiero. No sé si sea porque te he aprendido a querer en este tiempo contigo o si es el recuerdo de haberte querido antes, pero esto es confuso, ¿me entiendes? ¡Intenta despertar un día con un cuerpo diferente, amigos diferentes, una vida diferente, y con un hijo de la persona del que a las justas recuerdo que era mi enemigo de la infancia! Es decir… ¡Denme un respiro! -.

Hermione exhaló fuertemente antes de empezar a reír pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Draco la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

-Estás loca - . Comentó en son de burla mientras cargaba a su hijo.

-Si… puede ser, pero no tanto como el loco que se casó con la loca -. Contestó ella aún riendo jovialmente y limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, debí estar loco para casarme contigo -. El contestó también sonriendo en son de broma. Hermione, que se había levantado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Concuerdo totalmente, y yo muy muy loca para casarme contigo -. Hermione alegó antes de acercarse a Draco y darle un suave beso en los labios, a lo que el chico contestó sin quejarse -. Dame tiempo ¿si?

-Lo pensaré en el camino… - Contestó él riendo de lado mientras cargaba a su hijo en una mano y empujaba el cochecito en la otra. Hermione lo siguió sintiéndose extrañamente liberada. De pronto la arena desapareció, el sonido de las olas del mar dejaron de hacer ruido y el viento que golpeaba su rostro se desvaneció… en su mundo inmediato solo estaban ella, él y el pequeño que él tomaba en brazos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola Pansy -. Saludó Hermione alegremente apenas cruzó la puerta. Pansy, que se encontraba tirada en pijama en el sillón leyendo una novela, levantó la cara y sonrió a la pareja. Pero no era una de las comunes sonrisas de Pansy. -. ¿Estas bien? -.

Hermione preguntó de inmediato al ver los ojos rojos de la pelinegra y su expresión tan distinta a la de la Pansy alegre y vivaracha que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Si, si. Muy bien.

-¿Segura? -. Esta vez fue Draco que la escudriñaba con sus ojos grises luego de haber puesto a Lisandro en su corral.

-¡Si! ¡Dios!, ¿que se tienen ustedes dos? Por supuesto que estoy bien, son solo estas estupidas novelas muggles que me ponen estupidamente sentimental. Esa Jane Austen tenia una gran imaginación, ¿eh? -. Comentó de pronto enseñándoles una novela que llevaba el nombre de _'Orgullo y Prejuicio'_. Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas preocupadas antes de sentarse al lado de la pelinegra que se esforzaba por poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Pansy ¿qué…? -. Empezó Draco pero fue interrumpido por la ex slytherin:

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Antes de que me olvide, este sobre llegó hace un rato. Es para ti Hermione, de Harry Potter.

-¿De Harry? -. Se extrañó Hermione tomando el sobre marrón rápidamente entre sus manos y rompiendo el sello con suma facilidad. Desdobló presurosamente, preocupada de encontrar alguna mala noticia o algo por el estilo, por lo que empezó a leer sumamente rápido. Cuando acabó se quedó estoica y con los labios entre abiertos por un momento.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -. Preguntó Draco preocupado por la expresión de su esposa.

-Tenemos una fiesta pasado mañana. Por mi recuperación. Todas las personas que alguna vez he conocido en mi vida van a estar presentes. -. Señaló Hermione mostrándole una gran lista de nombres que se encontraba adjunta a la carta.

Hermione seguía asombrada mientras que Draco, que leía rápidamente la lista, ponía una cara enorme de frustración.

-¡Mierda! -. Bramó él de pronto mientras leía la lista de invitados.

-¿Qué sucede? -. Preguntó Pansy preocupada acercando su rostro a la lista.

Draco, con la cara roja, tensa y amargada, le señaló a la pelinegra un nombre perdido a la mitad de la lista. Pansy soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y quedó observando a Hermione con preocupación. El nombre _Víktor Krum_ flotaba sobre la lista con unas letras pequeñas y doradas.


End file.
